Fairytale of San Diego
by Batgirl21
Summary: Lena and Stef have been fostering kids for about two years and Lena just finalized the adoption of Stef's biological son Brandon, when social worker Bill knocks on their door with two small children in tow, Callie who is 4 and Jude who is 22 months, are Stef and Lena ready to open their home, and their hearts to these two children? Read and find out! A LOT of Callie/Stef!
1. Saturday Morning

**OK guys, so while writing my first Fosters fic, (Keep Holding On) I couldn't help but have this idea in my head! So I wanted to have Stef and Lena have both Callie and Jude from a young age, thus Fairytale of San Diego, and yes, this was wrote around Christmas hence the name! So please, read, review but most importantly ENJOY! I know I'm working on another fic also for those interested it's a Once Upon A Time fic called A Different Kind of Beginning, but I will try and update A LOT quicker than I did with the last**

* * *

"Brandon, get down here" Stef shouted to her six year old son, "I swear that child can sleep through anything" Stef said as she walked back into the kitchen,

"He takes after his mother then, if I remember correctly, it took you a while to wake up in the morning too after we started dating" Lena said with a wink as she handed Stef a cup of coffee,

"Behave" Stef said swatting her arm as she took the coffee, Lena leaned into kiss Stef when a knock came to the door, Lena looked at the clock and then at Stef

"Who could that be at 8:20 on a Saturday morning?" Lena said as she began to walk out of the kitchen with Stef not far behind her, Lena unlocked the door and swung it open to see Bill standing there pushing himself up on his toes impatiently,

"Bill?" Stef said shocked, "what eh, what are you doing here?" Stef asked taking a sip of coffee,

"Hi Stef, Lena, sorry it's so early, I was wondering if you could help me out?" Bill said as he straightened himself up, he turned his attention to his car where two young children were sitting in the back seat, "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency, I have to be in Boston today and I need an emergency family" Bill looked back with his hands entwined.

"How old" Lena asked her eyes going big,

"Little girl just turned 4, and the little boy is 22 months" Bill said taking a step back to allow Lena to glance at the car, Lena turned to Stef and gave her 'the look',

"How long are we keeping them for?" Stef asked as she stepped behind Lena and wrapped her free arm around her waist,

"A couple of weeks at most, till I get a more permanent family sorted. They're great kids, they've just had bad luck" Bill said, "How about I go get them and let you meet them?" both Lena and Stef nodded and Bill ran quickly from the front porch to his car,

"What you think babe" Stef said resting her chin on Lena's shoulder,

"I think we have the room and could take them for a few weeks" Lena said turning her head to look at Stef, Bill walked back up onto the porch,

"Stef, Lena, this is Callie and Jude" Bill said as he placed Callie on the floor and moved Jude to a better position in his arms, "Callie say hi" Callie looked up at Bill, who smiled and nodded at Callie, Callie then took a step forward looked up at both Stef and Lena and smiled,

"Hi" Callie said quietly while offering a small wave, Stef smiled while Lena's heart just melted, Lena bent down to Callie's level with Stef not far behind her,

"Hi sweetie, I'm Lena, and this, this is Stef" Lena said pointing to Stef who was beside her, Callie looked from Lena to Stef back to Lena and then to Bill, she walked back and pulled on his jacket, Bill smiled and bend down holding Jude's head as he did, Callie put her face to Bill's ear and Stef and Lena could hear her 'whispering'

"They ook ice Billy" Callie said as she looked back at Lena and Stef, Bill smiled

"They are very nice Callie" Bill said as he smiled at Stef and Lena, Lena didn't think she could feel something for a child she only just met, they had been fostering as a couple for seven months and have had four kids in that time, not once did Lena feel a bond this early on, Stef was the same, Callie looked straight into Stef's eyes and she felt something click, she never had a felt a connection with any of the foster kids as they were warned on a number of occasions to 'not get too attached' and she did just that, she would help them in whatever way she could but she kept her distance for a fear of falling in love with them and not being able to let them go, Stef cleared her throat and stood up with Lena and Bill following suit,

"Hi there little guy" Stef said in her best baby voice, it caused Lena and Bill to smile, Callie to giggle and Jude to laugh very loudly,

"I think he likes you" Bill said as he reached Jude out to Stef, Stef accepted and took him into her arms, positing him on her hip, she turned to Lena who smiled widely and grabbed him just as quick,

"I think someone loves him" Stef said laughing nodding to Lena who had Jude in her arms and was swaying back and forward making funny faces at him,

"He's a lovable boy, ok so, here is their bag" Bill said handing Stef a small shoulder bag,

"Their bag?" Stef asked, Bill nodded, "wow"

"There's a good few nappies, some formula, a few changes of clothes and medicine for Jude, he has colic, and there is only a spare pair of trousers and some clean underwear for Callie, everything else she owns is on her" Bill said sadly, Stef looked down at Callie who was standing beside Bill holding his hand, she smiled at her sadly and then looked at Bill, "You can buy them some cloths or whatever they need, bring the receipts down to the office and I'll have one of the boys sort you out, I also have Jude's car seat and Callie's booster seat in my car" Bill said as he turned and walked back to his car, Callie turned around and watched him eyes wide with curiosity, when she saw him take the car seats out she turned to Stef

"We stay here?" She looked up at Stef who couldn't help but smile

"Yes sweetie you and your brother are going to stay here for a little while" Stef smiled as Callie jumped up and down clapping her hands, Bill can back onto the porch and sat the seats down at his feet,

"We staying here Billy" Callie said still jumping up and down,

"That's right Callie, and you have to be a good girl till I come back ok" Bill said putting a stray piece of hair back behind Callie's ear,

"Tay" Callie giggled as Bill ticked her neck,

"They shouldn't be any trouble, if you need anything call me personally, I could be in Boston the for a few weeks" Bill said as he took a card out of his pocket,

"We will Bill, thank you" Stef said taking the card and putting it in her pocket,

"Yes, thank you Bill" Lena said as she walked up beside Stef with Jude giggling in her arms,,

"Take care ladies, be a good boy Jude" Bill said a he placed a kiss on his head, he then bent down to Callie and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a small lion teddy and put it in his hand, Callie's eyes grew wide and she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck,

"Leo, tank you Billy" Callie said as she put her hand on top of Bill's head,

"My pleasure, now go and be a good girl" Bill said as he placed a kiss on her cheek, Bill looked back at Stef and Lena with unshed tears in his eyes, "take care of them" he said before he turned and walked to his car,

"Bye Billy" Callie called after him waving with both her hands, Stef and Lena exchanged a look and smiled, she was going to bring a lot of happiness into the house over the next week, Stef and Lena watched as Bill drove out of the yard and Callie stopped jumping up and down, Stef took this as her opportunity to get Callie into the house,

"Hey Callie" Stef said as she got down on her knees , Callie turned around and Stef was taken aback by the trail of tears that was on her checks, "Aw sweetie" Stef said as she reached out to wipe them away, Callie flinched slightly but let her rub them, Stef smiled at Callie and placed her hands on Callie's small arms, "how about we go in and get some breakfast yes?" Stef asked Callie, this wasn't the little girl that she had seen moments before; this was now a scared four year old who didn't know what to do, Callie looked up at Stef and then back down at her feet and nodded slightly, Stef looked up at Lena who was bouncing Jude in her arms and she nodded and walked into the house,

"Hey B, nice to see you" Lena said as she walked through the front door to find Brandon sitting on the bottom step his chin rested in his hands and his elbows on his knees,

"Who's that" Brandon said pointing to Jude, Lena smiled and walked over to him and sat down on the stair next to him,

"This, is Jude, he's going to be staying here for a little while" Lena said to Brandon, who was studying Jude curiously,

"Okay, where mommy?" Brandon asked as he stood up and patted Jude's head, Lena smiled,

"She'll be in a minute why don't you go and get dressed before she comes in" Lena said with a smile,

"Okay, mama, bye Jude" Brandon said as he ran up the stairs as fast a five year old could run, Lena let out a small laugh as she made her way to the kitchen,

"Oh dear, how are we going to work you buddy" Lena said as she looked around the kitchen and realised that they didn't have a highchair or baby gates, luckily Lena had convinced Stef to keep it child proved as Brandon was still running into the corner of the island every now and then, Lena walked back over to the steps and watched as Stef walked in the door with Callie curled up in her arms, her head rested on Stef's shoulder, Lena couldn't help but smile at how adorable they looked, Stef walked into the kitchen to Lena smiling at her,

"What?" Stef asked as she looked around,

"Nothing, you just look so adorable with her in your arms" Lena said with a laugh,

"Aha, well madam her is quite the talker" Stef said raising her eyebrow, Lena raised hers also,

"Really? " Lena said more high pitched than she intended,

"No Lena, she barely said a word" Stef said smiling and trying to sound serious, Lena's smile faded as she walked over to Stef and Callie and stood infront of them,

"Hi sweetie" Lena said, Callie just buried her face into Stef's chest,

"Yeah she done that to me too, she lunged at me and hasn't said two words since I picked her up" Stef said rubbing Callie's back with her hand,

 _Stef watched Lena walk into the house with Jude in her arms, after she closed the door she turned her attention back to Callie, she sat down on the porch and crossed her legs infront of her and leaned forward,_

" _Hey Callie," Stef said, Callie looked up quickly but looked back down to her feet again, Stef laughed slightly and reached forward, she put her finger under Callie's chin and raised her head to look at her, "hi beautiful" Stef said when Callie looked at her and smiled slightly but broke eye contact, Stef sighed, "you hungry?" Stef asked Callie, her finger still under her chin, Callie nodded and without warning jumped at Stef who grabbed her quickly, she felt Callie try and bury her head in her shoulder and could feel a small wet patch beginning to form, Stef couldn't help but sigh, she ran her hand up Callie's back and then managed to get up of the ground without disturbing Callie too much, when she stood up Stef placed Callie securely on her hip and felt the little girl wrap her legs around Stef's waist tightly, she gripped the back of her shirt while her other hand had her lion , she brought her hand up to her mouth and stuck her thumb in her mouth, Stef smiled, she really was a four year old little girl_

"We need to head to the store, we have nothing suitable to put Jude in and we also need some baby gates and some things for both him and Callie" Lena said as she moved Jude to her other hip, Stef nodded and walked out into the hall,

"Hey B, are you out of bed yet young man" Stef shouted up the stairs,

"Yeah mommy" Brandon shouted back,

"Well how come I don't see you down here" Stef shouted up again,

"Getting dressed mommy" Brandon shouted as he appeared at the top of the stairs with his t-shirt back to front,

"Ah ha, and how is that coming along" Stef said trying not to laugh,

"Good" Brandon said with a huge smile on his face,

"Yes I'm sure it is, come here B" Stef said as she pointed down at her feet, she suddenly realised that she only had one set of hands and one of those hands was currently holding Callie in place, she looked at Callie and smiled, "hey sweetie, I need to put you down for just one second ok" Callie shook her head "it's ok sweets, I promise I'll pick you straighter back up again" Callie looked at Stef for a minute and nodded, she pushed herself down and Stef bend down and placed her on the floor, just as she was doing that Brandon had made it down the stairs,

"Morning Mommy" Brandon said with a big smile,

"Morning sleepyhead, let's get you fixed up yes?" Stef said as she took her attention to her son, "we have to have you looking smart for seeing your dad" Stef smiled at Brandon before taking his arms out of the t-shirt and turning it around, she let him fix the rest, she then placed a kiss on his forehead, "now go ask mama for some breakfast" Brandon jumped the last two steps and took off running, "Walk Bran…uh I give up" Stef said as she turned around to see Callie standing in the corner beside the door with fear In her eyes, "Hey it's ok sweetie" Stef said as she made her way over to the corner on her knees, Stef wondered why Brandon didn't ask about Callie, it was because he couldn't see her, but why was she so scared, Stef made a mental note to try and figure that out, "it's okay honey, I'm not going to hurt you, come here" Stef said as she stopped just infront of her and held out her arms, Callie hesitated but walked into her arms, she placed her head on Stef's shoulders once more, Stef wrapped both arms around her and stood up,

"Hungry" Callie said into Stef's shoulder, Stef smiled,

"Ok, how about we go see what Lena is making for breakfast?" Callie nodded and Stef smiled, she began to make her way into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Alright guys so that is chapter one, what do you guys think? I'm gonna have a Callie and Stef bond pretty much from the start as that's how I see it would have happened if they had of got them when they were younger, same with Jude and Lena!**


	2. Shopping Trip

**Boom…another chapter! OK so I've had a few messages about how Callie and Brandon are talking, I know not all kids talk like that but I have experience with kids not pronouncing their words properly, I actually find it quite adorable! BUT considering Callie's current situation I think it's fitting, when I first started writing this I had them at like 3 and just forgot to change Brandon's back! As for Jude and the 'formula', well it's follow on milk, I'm not sure what it's called so I put down formula, I know my little guy drank it until he was three.**

* * *

After breakfast, Stef had managed to pry herself away from Callie for long enough to get their car seats fitted into their car, it took her ten minutes and when she got back into the house, it was very quiet,

"Lena?" Stef said as she walked in the door, "LEEE-NA" Stef shouted, with no reply she made her way into the kitchen and spied the door to the back yard open, she walked over and looked out to see Lena sitting on the grass with Jude on her lap, Callie sitting beside her and Brandon running around them, Stef smiled, she push open the door and walked outside, Lena turned around when she heard her approach

"Hey, sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to do" Lena said biting her lip, "she was getting impatient" Lena said biting her lip harder trying to suppress a smile,

"Really" Stef said raising a eyebrow, once Stef spoke, Callie's head shot up and she jumped up and ran to Stef, Stef picked her up and placed her on her side, "Hello beautiful" Stef said as she pressed her forehead against Callie's, Callie smiled and waved slightly, she then buried her head into Stef's shoulder but was still looking at Lena,

"Hi" Lena said her eyes wide, causing Callie to laugh,

"Maybe she was just hungry, she did eat quite a bit" Stef said as she brushed Callie's hair back out of her face,

"Maybe" Lena said as she grabbed Jude and got up off the floor, Lena walked over beside Stef and stood beside her, they watched in amazement at the interaction between Callie and Jude, there was a small bump on Jude's forehead, which Lena and Stef assumed was from him falling while walking, Callie leaned forward and kissed it,

"Better baby now" Callie said as she patted Jude's head, much like Brandon had done earlier, Stef and Lena looked on and smiled,

"Alright you two, let's go get you some new cloths" Lena said looking from Callie and then to Jude, "what you think baby, new clothes?" Jude grabbed Lena's face and started to hit it lightly,

"Easy there buddy, let's not injure mama's pretty face" Stef didn't realize what she had said until she had said it, one rule that Stef and Lena had in place is that they wouldn't refer to themselves as 'mommy' and 'mama' around their foster kids, it was too confusing for the kids and for Brandon, so they just referred to themselves by name, although they have had to have a talk with Brandon about referring to them by their names on a few occasions,

"Wow have they got to you already Stef?", Lena asked with a smirk, she moved Jude to her other hip, "hey B, time to go buddy" Lena shouted at her son who was standing over by the flower bed, he turned and ran over to Lena, he looked up at Callie and smiled,

"Hi" Brandon waved at Callie, his smile only got bigger whenever Callie waved back at him, "wanna race" Brandon asked Callie, Callie looked shocked for a minute but looked at Lena who had nothing but a smile on her face, she nodded and started to wiggle in Stef's arms,

"Whoa, easy there wiggly butt" Stef said as she placed Callie on the ground, she started to run towards the house once her feet hit the floor, Brandon looked shocked before he ran after her shouting, "this is going to be a interesting few weeks" Stef said as she took Jude of Lena, "what do you think baby boy?" she was just met with giggles, "yes that's what I thought" Stef said as she nodded her head at Jude, Jude copied and soon enough Jude and Stef where nodding their heads at each other causing laughs and giggles to come from both,

"Alright alright let's go before you give that child a head butt" Lena said to Stef as she placed her hands on her arms and turned her around and pushed her towards the house, they walked into the house to find Callie sitting on the step and Brandon sitting beside her, "aha and what is going on here?" Lena said as she kneeled down in front of Callie and Brandon,

"she's tired, she's really fast too Mama" Brandon said with a smile, Lena couldn't help but smile, even Stef let out a small laugh,

"I'm sure she is buddy, how about we get in the car and get you to your dad's yes?" Stef said as she handed Jude to Lena, Brandon nodded and jumped up off the step, he ran out into the hall and grabbed his jacket,

"Callie only has that cardigan; it's really cold out Stef, what if she catches something?" Lena said as she but a bottle of milk in her bag for Jude,

"I think she'll be ok walking to the car Lena, we can get her some things when we get to the store" Stef said rubbing Lena's arm, she then walked over to Callie and sat on the step beside her, "hey Callie" Stef said, Callie looked up at her, her face red from all the running, Stef tried very hard not to burst out laughing, "you ready to go shopping?" Stef asked as she pushed Callie's hair back from her face, Callie nodded, looked at Stef and then to the floor, Stef had a idea what she wanted, "come here sweets" Stef said opening her arms, Callie shot straight into them and like before rested her head on Stef's shoulders,

"I think someone has taken to you quite well" Lena said smiling as Stef stood up, Stef nodded and started to walk out into the hall, both Lena and Stef were met by Brandon jumping up and door at the door,

"Hang on B, we're coming" Stef said laughing as she opened the door and Brandon ran out, "Walk Brandon" Stef shouted after him,

"It's no use babe" Lena said as she adjusted Jude on her hip, grabbed her coat and walked out after Brandon,

"Leave me to lock up as usual" Stef shouted after Lena, "women" Stef said looking at Callie and shaking her head, Callie let out a small giggle, Stef smiled, she pulled the door behind her and locked it, she then made her way to the car, she set Callie in her car seat and let Lena buckle her in, one thing she wasn't very good at was buckling kids into car seats, Mike always done it with Brandon and when Lena and Stef got together, Lena done it, she looked at Lena who was shaking her head, "what?" Stef said as they both stood up straight and closed the back doors,

"You're a cop Stef and yet you can't manage a simple buckle of a kids car seat, I just find that highly amusing" Lena said laughing, Stef frowned and gave her a look,

"You know what I'm gonna find amusing, you, walking, to and from the store" Stef said sticking her tongue out and opening the drivers' door,

"You wouldn't" Lena said in a mock hurt tone, putting her hand on her heart as she opened the other door,

"Oh I would" Stef said giving her a wink.

They drove for fifteen minutes to Mike's house, they dropped Brandon off and explained what had happened that morning, Mike had offered to keep Brandon until Monday and would drop him off at kindergarten on his way to work, Stef was adamant, Mike was still drinking and didn't like leaving Brandon with him for too long If she could help it, but he was still his father none the less, she agreed and they bid their goodbyes, another twenty minutes later and they were pulling up outside the store, Stef and Lena got out with Lena getting Jude and Stef getting Callie, they locked up the car and made their way inside, when they walked through the door, and were met by lots and lots of people.

"WOW" Callie said as she looked around, Lena and Stef both smiled at the little girl who's eyes where wide and had the biggest smile on her face, Jude was looking around also, amazement on his face with his mouth open and drooling,

"Good job he is wearing a bib, that stuff gets everywhere" Stef said as she wiped his mouth with the end of the bib, Jude turned his face up and tried to turn his head away, "easy little man" Stef said as she placed a hand on the top of his head to hold it in place, Lena just laughed, he wasn't as innocent and sweet as they first thought, he was wiggling and squirming trying to get away from Stef, even took a go at trying to bite her hand,

"Hey easy Jude" Lena said as she turned the boy to face her, "you can't bite" Lena said as she placed him on her hip, he turned his face up and started to cry, Lena looked to Stef and Stef smiled, she reached for him but he buried his head into Lena's chest, Stef felt hurt for a moment but then remember that Brandon use to do the same thing with her and Mike, he would cry, go to Stef and wouldn't even look at Mike never mind go to him when he went to hold him, Stef just smiled and nodded at Lena, she turned her attention back to Callie who was holding her hand and still looking around,

"How about we go find you some clothes sweetie?" Stef said to Callie and she looked down at her, Callie nodded, Stef just laughed, "come on then" she said as she started to walk, Callie didn't wasn't looking where she was going and started to walk with Stef,

"STEF!" Lena yelled and Stef spun around quickly, Lena pointed to Callie, Callie was about to walk into one of the bench's so she grabbed her and scooped her into her arms quickly, Stef looked at Callie and saw her eyes sparkling, she noticed that they were full of tears, Stef wrapped her arms around Callie and held her tight, Callie then buried her head in Stef's shoulder, Lena watched and walked up to Stef,

"What's wrong?" Lena asked concerned,

"I don't know, she just started to cry" Stef said rubbing Callie's back with her hand, "let's get this over with and head home, it's still really early, maybe she's just tired" Stef said looking at Lena, Lena nodded and they both made their way into the kids department, once they walked through the doors, Callie lifted her head and looked around, her eyes went wide when she saw a massive Barney teddy in the corner, Lena noticed and poked Stef in the arm, she motioned to Callie and she looked at her, Stef smiled she whispered in Callie's ear, "how about you go play with barney while me and Lena go and get Jude some clothes?" Callie nodded excitedly and Stef put her down, she ran to the teddy and just sat in front of him staring at him, Stef grabbed a sales assistant and asked her to keep an eye on Callie, a few minutes later,

"Steffi" Callie said just loud enough to be heard by people around her, Stef poked her head around the rail and saw Callie standing at Barney swaying back and forward playing with her hands, she couldn't help but smile, Stef handed the jeans and t-shirt she had picked up for Jude to Lena and told her she was going to Callie, Lena nodded and continued looking through the clothes with Jude babbling in her arms, Stef walked up to Callie and kneeled down in front of her,

"Hi sweetie, everything ok" Stef said pushing a strand of her hair back behind Callie's ear,

"ya, have to go pee" Callie said quietly still looking at her hands, Stef smiled and lifted the girl into her arms,

"Lena" Stef called, Lena stepped out into the isle, one arm holding Jude and the other one full of clothes, Stef couldn't help but laugh, she grabbed a basket that was on the floor beside her and put it under her arm, Lena tipped the clothes into it and grabbed the handle,

"Thank you, what's up" Lena said looking at Callie,

"Someone has to go to the toilet, I'll take her and then we can get her some clothes" Stef said, Lena nodded and gave Callie a smile, Callie returned it before burring her head in the crook of Stef's neck while smiling,

"She's so adorable" Lena said as she turned and walked back into the clothes, Stef just smiled and walked towards the toilets, when she entered Callie wiggles out of her arms and ran to one of the stalls, Stef just laughed and stood outside, leaning against the door frame her arms folded her foot holding the door closed, two old ladies walked into the bathroom and smiled at her before entering two cubicles, Stef heard the toilet flush after a few moments and waited for the door to open it swung open and Callie trotted out and went over to the sink, she jumped up and down before turning to Stef,

"Can't reach it" she said pointing to the sink, Stef laughed and shook her head, she walked over and picked Callie up, setting her on the counter beside the sink, Callie put some soap on her hands, rubbed them together and then turned the water on, while she was doing this, the two old ladies walked out of the cubicles and over to the sink, they smiled at Callie and looked at Stef, Callie turned around and put her hand on Stef's face, leaving a soapy hand print behind, Callie giggled and turned back around to the water, Stef laughed and rubbed her face,

"She's defiantly a mummy's girl" one of the women said,

"oh indeed she is" the other one said, she put her hand on Stef's arm ,"you should be very proud, she looks just like a angel" both of the woman nodded and left the bathroom, Stef just stood not really sure what to do, she looked at Callie who was running her hands under the tap, she shook her head and laughed a little,

"Alright clean machine let's go find Lena" Stef said as she reached for a paper towel and dried Callie's hands, Callie smiled at her and jumped of the counter, they made their way back to where they left Lena, they found her still looking through clothes for Jude, Lena heard them and turned around, she saw the expression on Stef's face and couldn't help but laugh,

"What's wrong with you" she said as she picked up the basket and walked towards them,

"Oh nothing, just someone thought she was my daughter, actually two old ladies did" Stef said trying her best to hide a smile, Lena raised an eyebrow,

"Really?" She asked,

"Yeah, Callie was washing her hands and put her hand on my face leaving a soapy hand print, she started to laugh and then they said that she was a 'mummy's girl and I must be so proud'" Stef said air quoting and then went to rubbing her forehead, Lena was speechless, "yeah, that was my reaction too" Stef said putting her hand on her hip,

"wow" was all Lena could manage, Stef smiled at her and then looked at Jude,

"Hi handsome, you all ready" Jude just giggled and started to nod his head much like he was doing with Stef earlier that morning, Stef and Lena both laughed, "alright then, how about we go and find Callie some clothes" Stef said to Jude, he again just nodded his head, she looked at Lena who smiled and done the same.

* * *

 **I also know that most two year olds would be talking but keeping in mind they are foster kids! There will be conversation from Jude in chapters to come!**


	3. Nightmares

**A/N: The response to this has been amazing! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

Stef and Lena made their way towards the girls section of the children's store, Callie was walking behind them dragging her feet and looking around her, Lena had told her to lift her feet when she walked, she did, but only for a few seconds, Stef couldn't help but laugh, she was such a clever little girl, Lena just let out a frustrated sign,

"Look at this" Lena said happily holding up a flowery pink dress to Stef and Callie, Stef turned and looked at it they both looked at Callie who turned her face up at it,

"Oh, take it no dresses" Stef said trying not to laugh

"Don't like dresses that colour" Callie said with a pout folding her arms across her chest

"Oh well that's good to know sweetie" Lena said as she tried not to laugh at the young girls facial expressions, "how about blue?" Lena said as she held a small blue dress up, Callie shook her head, she walked over to Lena and reached up, Lena looked to Stef and Stef smiled, Stef took Jude and Lena reached down and picked up Callie, this is the first time Callie and Lena had ever had any proper interaction and Lena's face lit up,

"Ohhhhh pretty" Callie said pointing to a red spotty dress at the end of the rail, Lena looked and smiled she grabbed it off the rail and held it up to Callie,

"You like this one?" Lena asked, Callie nodded and placed her head on Lena's shoulder, just that little thing made Lena smile wide, Stef saw the look in Lena's eyes, Lena was falling hard and fast for these kids and she wasn't far behind, that little bit of fun Callie had in the bathroom made Stef want to jump up and down with glee, Callie was getting comfortable with them, but she was still weary of Brandon.

"I think it's a very pretty dress" Stef said as she joined the duo, "what'd you think Jude?" Stef said looking at Jude and bouncing him slightly, he clapped his hands and hit his face, Stef just laughed, Callie smiled and reached for the dress, she touched it and then took her hand back just as quick, Stef watched her, she watched her face as Lena put the dress into the basket that was on the ground, Callie had tears in her eyes and buried her head into Lena's neck, Lena could feel the tears and looked at Stef with a worried expression, Lena pulled Callie back and looked at her,

"What's wrong Callie?" Lena asked looking at Callie, Callie just sniffed and tried to put her head on Lena's shoulder but Lena stopped her, "Tell me what's wrong baby" Lena asked again, using her free hand to wipe the tears off Callie's cheeks, Callie looked into Lena's eyes and her heart broke, this little girl looked so broken and so scared,

"Nobody buyed me clothes before" she said sniffing, Lena's heart broke even more, she pulled Callie close to her and rocked her, Stef joined them and put her hand on Callie's back,

"Well we are buying you clothes honey" Stef said running her fingers through Callie's long brown hair, Lena could feel her take a deep breath to try and calm herself down, she nodded into Lena's shoulder, Lena pulled her out and looked at her,

"How about we grab you a few more things and then we go home and take a nap?" Lena said with a smile, trying not to let her own tears fall,

"Tay" Callie said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, she lay her head back on Lena's shoulder and sighed, Stef smiled sadly at Lena and got one in return, both these women's hearts were breaking for a little girl they have only know a few hours.

* * *

A hour later Stef was pulling into the driveway, Callie, Jude and Lena where all sleeping, well Lena was just 'resting her eyes' but Callie and Jude were out for the count, Stef smiled into the mirror as she saw Callie was holding Jude's hand , Stef stopped the car and Lena opened her eyes, she turned and looked behind her,

"They're both out" Lena said smiling, Stef nodded,

"I'm not surprised, Bill did drop them off at 8:30 this morning babe" Stef said as she unbuckled the seat belt, "you get Jude, I'll get Callie and then I'll get the bags" Stef said as she opened the door, they managed to get both kids in and up the stairs to their room without a fuss, they tucked Callie and Jude into their bed and watched them for a few minutes, Stef kissed Lena on the cheek and then went down to start unloading the car, fifty minutes later the car was unpacked and Stef was trying to assemble the highchair in the kitchen when Lena came down,

"How's it going honey" Lena said noticing her wife's frustrated expression,

"I don't see why people give you instructions if they can't write them in bloody basic English" Stef said throwing the paper on the ground and running her hands through her hair, she looked at Lena who was giving her 'the look' "oh come on Lena, this thing is hopeless" Lena laughed

"I'm sure it is honey, but there is no need to get angry with it" Lena said as she walked over to Stef, she reached down and picked up the instructions, "ah I see what you mean" Lena said as she studied them,

"Exactly, useless"

"Stef!" Lena said,

"Sorry"

"So you should be, you need to watch your language around the kids, and especially Brandon, I heard him attempt to say something yesterday" Lena said

"Did he know, I'm sure he didn't get very far" Stef said raising an eyebrow and laughing,

"Too right he didn't, he got a time out" Lena said smiling, Stef smiled too,

"It's nice to see your taking my advise on board about the discipline love, I don't want to be the bad guy all the time" Stef said laughing and rubbing Lena's arm, Stef placed a small kiss on Lena's cheek and was about to say something when they heard Jude yelling, Stef and Lena dropped everything and ran straight up the stairs and into their bedroom, when they entered, Jude was sitting up outside the duvet pushing Callie, Callie was pushing his hand away, Jude looked at Lena and Stef and cried harder, Lena went and grabbed him into her arms, she started to bounce him, she walked to the bathroom and took him in, leaving Stef to deal with Callie, Stef noticed that Callie looked uncomfortable, she took a step forward and heard her say something,

"No please" Callie said in pain, her hands flying to her neck, Stef watched in amazement at the little girl who was flinging herself all over the bed, Stef grabbed her and tried to wake her,

"Callie" Stef said, she was met by Callie pushing against her,

"No, sorry" Callie said trying to get out of Stef's hold, Stef just held onto her tighter,

"Come on Callie, wake up for me sweetie, it's Stef" Stef said as she leaned down and kissed her forehead,

"No please, no more please" Callie said as her hand went down to grab the button of her jeans, Stef watched in horror as Callie tried to fight her and hold onto her jeans at the same time,

"Please baby, wake up" Stef said again and this time she was met with big brown eyes, scanning the room, Stef let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, "Hi" Stef said smiling down at Callie, Callie didn't say anything she just looked at Stef confused, Stef smiled down at her, "you ok?" Callie nodded and tried to get out of Stef's arms but Stef wouldn't let her,

"Let me go" Callie asked her voice breaking, Callie wiggled and moved around as best she could but Stef wasn't going to let go,

"I'm not letting you go Callie" Stef whispered in her ear softly,

"Please" Callie asked again, this time tears were falling and she couldn't stop them, Stef's heart broke, and she pulled the little girl towards her and held her close,

"It's okay Callie" Stef said, Lena was now standing at the doorway of the bathroom with Jude asleep in her arms, she looked to Stef who looked back at her lost, she didn't know what to do, Lena was always the one that dealt with the kids when they were upset, even Brandon, but there was something about Callie that was different, something had clicked between them and Stef wanted to do nothing more than hold her all day, "it's ok baby, I've got you" Stef felt Callie lean into her more and let out a sign, Stef smiled to herself, she felt Callie's little hands wrapped around her neck more and she done the same, she placed a kiss at the side of the girls head and held her, Lena walked over to them and sat at the end of the bed,

"Everything ok?" she asked Stef as she rubbed her back with her free hand, Stef nodded,

"She was having a nightmare" Stef said her voice breaking, Lena had never seen Stef act like this around any of the kids they fostered, Stef tired her hardest not to get too attached as she knew it would only be harder when it came to saying goodbye, but will Callie, she seemed to bond with her straight away, the same way she did with Jude, Lena knew in her heart that these kids would be staying more than a week and she secretly hoped that Stef felt the same way.


	4. Telling

**A/N: Ok guys so I've been thinking, I have enough chapters done to do a two chapter update, this is a long way from finished and I'm currently at 22 and slightly lost for ideas! So from tomorrow on it's gonna be a double update!**

* * *

Lena had placed Jude back in the bed and was now sitting on the floor with Callie and Stef, Stef had Callie in her lap and had Callie's hands in hers running her thumbs over the back of Callie's hands, Lena watched as the young girl relaxed into Stef, she smiled to herself, she turned her attention to Stef and gave her a look that told Stef they had to ask Callie about the nightmare, Stef nodded and lifted Callie up on her lap a bit more,

"Callie" Stef said softly remembering that Jude was sleeping above them in the bed, Callie looked up and then back down again, she knew what was coming, she had a nightmare, she was going to get shouted at, or at least that's what she thought,

"Callie honey, what happened" Lena said seeing Callie tense up on Stef's knee, Stef could feel her as her hands tighten their grip on hers, Stef ran her thumb over the back of Callie's hand trying to relax her,

"Its ok honey, we aren't going to hurt you" Stef said placing a small kiss on the back of Callie's head,

"I'm okay now" Callie said trying to get up, but Stef held her still,

"We know that honey, but we want to help you, can you tell us what you were dreaming about?" Lena asked softly as she moved closer to Stef and Callie, Callie just shook her head and tried once more to get off Stef, Stef looked at Lena and shook her head too, Lena let sighed and nodded,

"Ok Callie, how about we give you a bath and get you all nice and clean" Stef said as she turned Callie around, Callie shook her head,

"No…no like baths" Callie said looking at her hands, this set off warning flags in both Stef and Lena's minds, Stef saw what the nightmare was doing to Callie and she wasn't sure if she was ready for what the little girl said,

"that's ok, you can have a shower" Stef said, Callie looked up at her in disbelief, Callie never got an option, she had to get a bath, always had to get a bath, that's what her old foster fathers told her, she had to get a bath because they didn't have a shower, Callie looked at Stef, then to Lena and then back to Stef, Stef smiled at her and Callie nodded, "Ok then, Lena will go and get you some clean clothes and we will go and get a shower, yes?" Callie looked at Lena and then to Stef, she nodded and wrapped her arms around Stef's neck, Stef smiled and kissed her head before standing up and walking into the bathroom, she placed her on the floor as she turned and closed the door, "ok bug, how about you take off your clothes and put them in here" Stef said pointing to the hamper, "and I'll get the shower running" Callie nodded and began to unbutton her shirt, she took it off and threw on the floor, she done the same with her vest, her jeans and her pants, Stef turned around and laughed, "yes, the hamper is the floor for every child" she said as she bent down to pick them up, she smiled at Callie as she picked them up, but stopped when she noticed a bruise covering most of her abdomen, Stef dropped the cloths and sat on the floor infront of Callie, she ran her finger over the bruise, it was tender and probably hurt, she looked at Callie who had tears in her eyes, "what happened baby" Stef said putting her finger under Callie's chin, Callie just shook her head, and wrapped her arms around Stef's neck, Stef lifted her off the ground, she wasn't sure if she should give her a shower now or not, seeing as she was going to be getting new cloths on she decided on a shower, she walked into the shower fully clothed herself and set Callie down, Callie rubbed her eyes and smiled at Stef, Stef smiled back and grabbed a cloth,

"No water" Callie said, Stef laughed,

"Oh sorry" Stef said reaching up and turning the shower head around so it was over Callie's head, Callie giggled,

"Cold" Callie said through giggles, Stef smiled,

"It'll heat up in a few seconds" Stef said, while Callie was waiting for the water to heat up, Stef inspected Callie's front, she saw a few small bruises on her shoulders and one on the side of her neck, Stef felt sick, how could someone miss the one on her neck, sure Stef did but she wasn't looking for them, she was brought out of her thought by Callie poking her in the arm,

"Steffi, too warm" Callie said, Stef smiled and reached up and turned the dial so that it was a bit colder,

"Better?" Stef asked, Callie nodded, Stef grabbed the wash cloth that was at her feet and put it under the water, she put some of Lena's shower gel on it and rubbed Callie, Callie laughed, Stef did too, "what?" she asked

"Tickles" Callie said laughing, Stef just smiled and continued, she got as far as Callie's legs until Callie stopped laughing and turned around, Stef didn't know what to do, she looked at Callie and saw another bruise on her lower back, and three along her side, she also saw tiny scars along her shoulder blades, Stef was trying to fight back her tears, she washed Callie and then stopped whenever Callie turned around once she reached her legs, Stef dropped the cloth and just sat in the shower pulling Callie onto her lap, Callie wrapped her legs around Stef's waist and rested her head on her shoulder, Stef just held her.

Lena was looking through the cloths that they had bought Callie, she felt so giddy, this was first time that they were fostering a little girl and she was excited about being able to dress her up. They had bought Callie a variety of cloths, mostly jeans, t-shirts, some shorts and some dresses; they also bought her some clean underwear and some vests, Lena was currently trying to match outfits and hang them up in the closet in the spare room that they used for the children they fostered, it was a basic room, with white walls and various posters, Stef also put her artistic talents to use and painted different animals on the walls, it also had a small child's bed in the shape of a race car, although Lena knew that it wouldn't be a problem for Callie, she didn't seem to be the princess and rainbow sort of little girl, she had a action man t-shirt, Stef had put a spider-man t-shirt into the basket when Lena wasn't looking, the grin on her face when Lena went to pay for it was priceless, but she was still happy to wear dresses as long as they weren't 'pink and flowery, or all puffed out' as Callie told Lena after they had picked out four dresses, a red and white spotty one, a black and white one, a dark purple one and a dark green one that Lena loved, she had decided on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt with a sheep on it and her new brown shoes, Lena smiled to herself and walked back into the bedroom with the clothes, she was gone for about 20 minutes and was surprised to see that Stef and Callie weren't in the bedroom, she walked to the bathroom door and knocked it gently, she pushed it open to see Stef sitting in the shower with Callie hugged to her chest, she placed the clothes on the counter and walked over to them,

"What's wrong?" Lena asked kneeling down outside the shower, Stef turned around with tears in her eyes,

"She's covered in bruises Lena" Stef whispered, Lena gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth, she reached into the shower and ran her hand through Callie's hair,

"How?" Lena asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know, I'm gonna find out, let's get her out and dressed first" Stef said, Lena nodded and stood up and reached for a towel, she held it open, Stef transferred Callie into Lena' arms, Callie wrapped her arms around Lena's neck and rested her head on her shoulder, Lena wrapped Callie tightly in the towel before handing Stef one too,

"I'll just get changed love" Stef said shaking her head, Lena nodded and walked out of the bathroom, she went to put Callie down on the bed but she refused to let go of her neck, Lena sat down with her and rocked her back and forth slowly, Stef came out of the bathroom a few moments later changed and a towel around her neck and Callie's cloths in her hands, she smiled sadly at her wife and walked over to the bed to sit beside them,

"I tried to put her down but she wouldn't let go" Lena whispered running her hand up and down Callie's back, Stef smiled at her wife sadly and nodded, she ran her fingers through Callie's hair, Callie turned her head around to face Stef and smiled at her, Stef's heart broke, her eyes were red and her checks wet with all the tears,

"Let's get you dried off and into some new cloths yeah?" Stef said smiling, Callie nodded and sat up on Lena's lap, Lena smiled at her as she started to unwrap the towel, she gasped as she saw the bruise on Callie's abdomen, it looked worse to Stef than it did in the shower, Callie just looked at Lena, Lena looked up at Callie with tears in her eyes,

"What happened you sweetie?" Lena asked running a finger over the bruise much like Stef had done in the shower,

"I was bad" Callie whispered so softly that they almost missed it, Stef and Lena looked at each other with mouths open and back to Callie,

"How were you bad Callie?" Stef asked, Callie looked at her hands and started to play with them, she shrugged first but Lena gently ran her hand through Callie's hair, she tensed,

"I was crying" Callie said softly, Lena couldn't take it anymore, she wrapped her arms around Callie tightly and pulled her close, Callie had no time to react and but didn't say anything, Stef ran her hand up Lena's arms and looked at her,

"Why were you crying baby?" Stef asked placing a hand on Callie's back, Callie flinched slightly but let her hand stay there.

"Sick" Callie said putting her thumb in her mouth, Lena reached and pulled it out, Callie gave her a look and Lena couldn't help but laugh a little, Stef even smiled,

"You were sick?" Stef said pushing some hair out of Callie's face, Lena realizing that it was slightly wet grabbed a hand towel and started to dry it, Stef watched as Callie turned her face up at first but let out a small laugh, Stef smiled and looked at Lena, Lena was smiling too, she was making Callie laugh, Stef smiled for a minute but then stopped, she needed to find out how Callie got her bruises, not just because she was a cop but because she felt something for this little girl, something she never felt with any of the other kids they fosters, she needed to know what happened her. "Callie" Stef said gently, Lena looked at her and shook her head,

"Leave it for now" Lena whispered as she finished drying Callie's hair, Stef let out a frustrated sigh and was about to protest when she got the 'really' look from Lena,

"Fine" Stef said as she reached for Callie's cloths, "here you go Callie" Stef said as she passed her a pair of pants and a vest,

"Thank you" Callie said as she grabbed then, jumped of Lena's lap and stood in front of her on the floor, she pulled the vest on, and put her pants on, Stef smiled, Stef then handed Callie her jeans and t-shirt, Callie looked at them before looking at Stef and Lena, "mine?" Callie asked, Lena smiled, she had put the t-shirt in the basket when Callie wasn't looking, Stef gave Lena a smiled and then nodded to Callie, Callie smiled and turned to face the door, she dropped her jeans on the floor and put the t-shirt over her head, she had trouble trying to get her arms in the sleeves, Stef laughed.

"Come here Callie" Stef said laughing, Callie turned around and walked to Stef, Stef helped her, she then reached for Callie's jeans she unbuttoned them and held them infront of Callie, Callie looked at her confused, "put your hands on my shoulder and put your legs in" Stef said trying not to laugh at the shock on Callie's face, Callie done what Stef asked and when she had then up enough Stef lifted Callie of the ground by the belt loops, Callie started to laugh uncontrollably and Stef and Lena joined in,

"That was fun" Callie said after Stef had buttoned them up, Callie looked around the room, "where Jude?" Callie asked looking at Lena, Lena smiled, she loved how adorable Callie sounded, not being able to pronounce her words properly only added to her cuteness,

"He's sleeping sweetie" Lena said, "see" she said as she lift Callie onto her lap, Callie looked around Lena and saw Jude sleeping in the middle of the bed, pillows on either side of him keeping him in place, Callie smiled and rested her head on Lena's shoulder, Lena and Stef looked at each other, they both knew they were going to be having a tough time with Callie, but they wanted her to feel as safe as possible while she was staying with them, for however long that might be.


	5. Changes

**A/N: The response to this has been absolutely AMAZING ye guys really are making my day! Thank you all so much..another two chapters for your enjoyment!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Callie and Jude where placed with Lena and Stef, Callie was coming out of her shell more, her vocabulary was improving and her pronunciation was also getting better, with the help of both Lena and Stef, Callie would be a pro in no time, even Jude was interacting more, the one thing they did notice was that Callie was still very weary around men, especially Brandon and Mike, Stef and Lena knew that they would never hurt her but she didn't know that,

"Hi mama" Brandon said as he walked into the kitchen, Lena was stood over the stove stirring sauce for her pasta.

"Hi handsome" Lena said as she turned around, bend down and kissed Brandon on the head, "what you up too?" she asked as she ruffled his hair,

"Mommy told me to come get you" Brandon said as he looked to his feet, Lena tilted her head slightly, Brandon only done this when he was nervous, and it usually involved him doing something he shouldn't have, Lena crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Brandon,

"Why Brandon?" Lena asked with a slight bit of authority, Brandon just shrugged his shoulders and ran out of the room, Lena sighed, she turned back around to the stove and turned the sauce off, when she walked into the sitting room she was met by Stef bouncing Jude in her arms, "what happened?" Lena asked as she walked into the room, Stef turned around; the anger on her face scared her,

"Do you know what he just done?" Stef said looking to Brandon, who sitting beside the armchair on the floor, Lena shook her head,

"He told Callie that she was stupid and pushed her" Stef said, Lena looked at Brandon who refused to look at either of his parents,

"Why?" Lena asked, she was looking at Brandon but directed the question to Stef,

"I don't know, he won't tell me and Callie is refusing to look at me," Stef said as she motioned to Callie curled up into a ball in the corner, she could tell that Stef just wanted to scoop her up into her arms, but Jude was having a bad day as it was and was refusing to be left alone, he had grown attached to both Lena and Stef but would want Lena a bit more than Stef, Stef didn't mind, Callie seemed perfectly fine about it, even she was opening up to them, Stef had bonded with the little girl in more ways than she could imagine and it made Lena's heart melt,

"Ok, how about I take Jude and talk to B, and you deal with Callie" Lena said as she reached for Jude, Stef transferred Jude into Lena's arms and gave a look to Brandon who was still looking at the floor, "Stef" Lena said, Stef looked up at her wife,

"What?" she asked,

"I've got it, go see Callie" she said with a smile as she walked over to Brandon, set Jude on the ground beside him and took a seat infront of both boys, Brandon looked up at Lena and smiled sadly,

"Hi" he said quietly before looking down at the ground again

"Hello Brandon" Lena said, Brandon looked up quickly, Brandon knew when his mothers where annoyed or angry at him but how they spoke, if they said 'Hello Brandon' then they were annoyed but if they just said 'Brandon' or 'Brandon Michael Foster' then they were angry, but it was only Stef that used his full name, Lena only used 'Brandon Michael' but sometimes just the simple 'Hello' made him scared,

"I'm sorry" Brandon said as he looked up at Lena, Lena raised an eyebrow and looked at her son,

"Tell me what you did first buddy" Lena said as she wiped a tear from his cheek, Brandon once again lowered his head and started to play with his hands, 'This is going to take longer than I thought' Lena said to herself quietly.

At the other side of the room, Stef was having just as much luck with Callie, Callie refused to look at Stef even when she used her full name and Stef was getting annoyed,

"Callie, will you look at me please" Stef said once more with authority, she waited for a few moments and was about to ask again when Callie slowly started to lift her head up, Stef smiled sadly at her, "Hi honey" Stef said, Callie smiled and sniffed, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, Stef smiled at her again sadly, her attempt to self-sooth was heart breaking, "come here sweets" Stef said holding out her arms, Callie shook her head and hid her face in her knees, Stef was taken aback, Callie usually always came to Stef for comfort, she looked around to Lena who was talking to Brandon.

"Brandon, why did you tell Callie she was stupid and push her?" Lena said lifting up Brandon's head, Brandon shrugged his shoulders, "no, Brandon, you tell me right now, or it's a time out!" Lena said raising her voice; Brandon looked up a scared and shocked look on his face,

"She was mean" Brandon said after a few minutes,

"How was she mean Brandon" Lena asked,

"She took the cards off me when I was playing with them" Brandon said looking at Lena,

"The picture cards?" Lena asked, Brandon nodded his head, Lena let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair, "Sweetie, last time I was in this room, Callie was the one playing with the cards" Lena said, Brandon didn't move. "Brandon, did you take the cards off Callie and she took them back?" Lena asked, putting her finger under Brandon's chin so he was looking at her, "is that what happened sweetie?" Lena asked again, Lena knew that Brandon didn't like being ignored, something he got from his mother, and would get frustrated, a incident similar to this happened with one of their previous foster kids, the little boy was playing with a toy car and ignoring Brandon, Brandon took it off him and started to play with it himself, the little boy took it back and Brandon lost his temper and broke the car, leaving the other little boy devastated.

"She didn't play with me Mama" Brandon said looking at Lena, Lena let out a sign, she turned to Stef motioned her to come over, Stef shook her head and motioned to Callie who was still in the corner, she turned to Brandon,

"Stay here please" Lena said as she patted his back and kissed both boys on the head, she walked over to Stef and sat on the ground beside her,

"She won't come to me" Stef said trying to control her emotions, Lena looked at her wife, she never looked so broken, and she hated seeing her like that, she put her hand on her back and kissed her cheek, Stef leaned into her touch.

"Hi baby" Lena said as she moved forward a bit more, Callie looked up quickly and but her head back on her knees, Lena looked to Stef who was just shaking her head, Lena moved closer to Callie, "can you look at me Callie?" Lena asked Callie shook her head, "please" Lena asked again, she waited a few moments till Callie looked at her, tears rolling down her checks, Lena's heart broke, "aw Callie" Lena said she reached forward and went pushed a strand of hair behind Callie's ear but Callie flinched so abruptly that she banged her head, Lena gasped and pulled Callie onto her knee, Callie cried and tried to get out of Lena's lap but she held her in place,

"No please" Callie said hitting Lena's chest,

"Callie" Lena said struggling to keep a hold of the young girl, "Stef" Lena said as she looked at Stef, Stef nodded and wrapped her arms around Callie and pulled her towards her,

"Baby, calm down" Stef said as she brought her arms around the front of Callie and rested her head on the girls shoulder kissing the side of her head,

"NOOO! Callie cried out again, "please I'm sorry, I'll be good" Stef then knew what she was so scared of, she was scared that they would be made at her

"Callie, I need you to calm down for me baby" Stef said into Callie's ear, but all Callie done was fought, fought to get out of Stef's grip, fought to get out of the room, she started to kick her legs out and one collided with Lena, Lena gasped and bit her lip, "CALLIE!" Stef shouted, causing both Callie and Lena to look at her, Callie looked both shocked and scared, her lip began to tremble again and she reached for Lena, Lena took her from Stef and cradled her,

"Shhhh, it's ok" Lena said as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair, she looked at Stef who looked shocked, her mouth was open and tears where falling, Lena went to wipe them away but turned her head away, Callie was now crying freely, gasping for air as she sobbed, Stef looked down at her and almost cried herself,

"I'm gonna sort the boys out" Stef said as she stood up, Lena only nodded, she watched Stef wipe her eyes take a deep breath and turn around, she walked over to Brandon and Jude who were sitting on the floor both too quite, "Hi babies" Stef said as she sat down in front of them,

"I'm sorry mommy" Brandon said as he looked up at Stef, Stef let out a sigh and held her arms out, she needed comfort and she needed it now, Callie looked so scared, she had made her look like that and she hated herself for it, but she lost it when she saw her foot collide with Lena's side, and although she didn't intend for that to happen she still hurt her wife, Stef knew that Lena was upset with her just by the way she looked at her and she knew she would be sleeping on the couch even if she wasn't, she promised herself that she wouldn't lose it with Brandon or any of the kids they fostered, Brandon had seen enough when she and Mike fought and she knew it scared him, Stef had quite a temper on her and didn't like being pushed by anyone.

"Lena" Callie said after calming herself down, Lena smiled, Callie had never said her name before, she would just walk up to her and pull on her trousers wanted to be lifted,

"Yeah Callie" Lena said pulling her back so she could see her face,

"I'm sorry" Callie said, she looked over her shoulder to see Stef with Brandon and Jude and her lip started to quiver, Lena pulled her to her chest and rocked her,

"It's ok Callie, how about we go up and lie down" Lena felt Callie nodded and smiled, she managed to get up without falling over, having a four year old clinging onto your neck made things a little more different, when she stood up she turned around and saw Stef was now holding both Jude and Brandon she smiled and walked over to them, "I'm going to take her up stairs" she whispered to Stef, Stef nodded and looked at Callie and smiled, Callie just turned her head away, Stef sighed and nodded again a sad expression now covering her face, Lena nodded and left the room, Stef turned to the boys in her arms,

"Ok, Mommy is going to go up with Mama and Callie so how about I put in a DVD and you two watch it" Stef said looking both Jude and Brandon in the eyes, Jude's eyes lit up and Brandon nodded,

"Callie ok mommy?" Brandon asked playing with Stef's hair,

"Yeah she's fine baby, she's just tired" Stef said rubbing his back,

"She not like you no more, she went to mama, she only go's to mama when you're not here" Brandon said rubbing his nose with the palm of his hand, Stef knew he was right, Callie would always come to her, and Lena would be her second option if she couldn't find Stef, it hurt her to see that Callie clung to Lena and refused to look at her, in her mind, she was just as bad as the families that hurt her.

"No B, Callie was just upset, she'll be ok soon" Stef said as she placed a kiss on his forehead, Brandon nodded not looking at his mother, "ok my mighty men, lets get a dvd on" Stef said as she sat Jude and Brandon on the floor stood up and grabbed their hands, she walked them over to the couch and lift them up together, Jude giggled and Brandon smiled, he thought Stef was a superhero as she could lift him up with one arm, Stef set both boys on the couch and then walked over to the TV, she picked out 'The Santa Clause' which Lena and Stef quickly found out was Jude's favorite movie, she put it in, turned the tv on and kept it low, she walked back over to the boys kissed their heads, and turned on the baby monitor that was on the table beside Jude, she then left the room and went upstairs.

Lena didn't know what to do, to take Callie to her and Stef's bed or take her to her own, she wanted to hold Callie close and knew that the little girls bed wasn't big enough for Lena so she decided to take her to her and Stef's she opened the door and walked to the bed, Callie refused to let her go so she tired her best to lie down with making things for herself or Callie uncomfortable, she positioned herself leaning against the headboard with Callie lying half on her chest and half on the bed, her head placed over her heart, something that usually worked with Brandon when he was tired was lying him on her chest and let him listen to the beating of her heart, and she was right, within minutes Callie was sound asleep, her little fist grabbing onto a chunk of Lena's shirt, Lena smiled, she looked up and saw Stef standing in the door way smiling at her, she smiled back but couldn't help but feel anger towards her wife, she had scared Callie and that wasn't ok, she just wasn't sure how they were going to deal with any of it just yet.


	6. Unbreakable Bond

**A/N: I love Callie and Stef's relationship on the show, I personally think if they had of got them when they were younger, Callie would just be a mini Stef…anyway…enjoy!**

* * *

Stef looked to the ground and shifted her weight from one foot to another, she was nervous and embarrassed, she lost her cool with Callie and that was unforgivable, but Stef couldn't get the look on Callie's face out of her head, the look of sheer terror in her eyes made her want to be sick,

"Can I come in?" Stef asked finally,

"It's your room too babe" Lena said, Stef knew that Lena was mad at her and she would get a lecture later but right now, the only person she was really worried about was Callie and what she thought of her, Stef walked into the room and sat at the bottom of the bed, Lena looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

"What are you doing?" Lena asked,

"I don't want to scare her in case she wakes up" Stef said running her hand up Callie's leg gently,

"She won't be scared Stef, come up" Lena said motioning to the space at the other side of Callie,

"Won't she, she was scared of me Lena, I saw it in her eyes, I made this beautiful, loving little girl scared of me because I lost my cool and shouted at her" Stef said not moving, "you didn't see her eyes Lena, the fear in them, I made her like that" Stef said trying so hard to stop the tears from falling but it didn't work,

"Babe, she was already worked up, she was probably just shocked" Lena said trying to reassure her wife,

"NO Lena!" Stef said forcefully, "you didn't see her EYES, her eyes give everything away including how scared of me she was" Stef said taking her hand away from Callie's leg to rub up and down her own face, Lena let out a sign and grabbed Stef's hand,

"Look at me Stef" Lena said to Stef, Stef looked at her and the tears in her eyes made Lena smile at her sadly, "no child could ever be scared of you, do you understand me, baby, she was scared, but for reasons that we don't know yet, and I bet it has something to do with why she's still weary of B and Mike, she's just scared honey, but not of you" Lena smiled, Stef went to argue was silenced by Lena's finger coming to her mouth, "just shut up and lie down, I'll go check on the boys" Lena said smiling, she transferred Callie gently to onto the bed, she stood and kissed Stef on the lips, she then motioned her to take her spot on the bed, Lena left the room, Stef looked at Callie, she was hesitant to take the spot next to her but knew that it was better her waking up to Stef than to no one at all.

* * *

About an hour later Stef was lying beside Callie running her fingers through her hair with Lena lying on the other side of her running her hand up and down her back, Callie had turned around and was facing Lena her head buried in her hair and a fistful of her t-shirt in her hand again, she started to stir and Stef stopped and took her hand away from Callie's head, Lena looked at her and shook her head,

"Put it back" Lena whispered as Stef out her hand back on Callie's head and started to run her fingers through her hair once more, Callie started to squirm and then stretched out, yawning loudly, she rubbed her eyes before opening them, "Hello beautiful" Lena said smiling, Callie smiled up at her,

"Hi" she said as she yawned again, she went to move closer to Lena when she noticed someone running her hands through her hair, she turned herself over to see Stef, Stef took her hand away when she saw the tears swell in Callie's eyes, Callie shut them and buried her face in the pillow,

"Callie" Stef said gently as she rubbed her arm, she could feel Callie tense up under her but she didn't stop, she rubbed up and down Callie's arm and Callie finally looked up at her,

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, Stef let out a sigh and looked at Callie,

"You have nothing to be sorry for, if anyone has to say sorry it's me bug, I'm sorry I shouted" Stef said moving down on the bed more and placed her head beside Callie's, Callie looked at her for a minute and moved closer to her, their faces within touching distance, Callie blow in Stef's face and Stef closed her eyes and turned her head away, Callie put her head on Stef shoulder laughing, Lena smiled at the two of them in awe, Lena looked at her wife and the little girl she was beginning to call her daughter even if it wasn't official, she smiled, she slid of the bed and stood at the bottom, she tapped Stef's feet causing her to jump,

"I'm gonna go check on the boys, give you some Callie time" Lena said with a wink, Stef smiled and turned her attention back to Callie,

"I'm sorry I scared you Callie" Stef said as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair,

"It's okay, I'm not scared no more" Callie said lifting her head off Stef's shoulder slightly before putting it back down again, Stef still felt terrible and the fact that Callie looked so scared was stuck in her mind for ever,

"Sweetie, can you tell me why you wouldn't come to me?" Stef asked gently, she felt Callie tense,

"No reason" Callie said, Stef knew she was lying, she was going to get to the bottom of it,

"There has to be a reason Callie, I promise I'll be mad or angry if you tell me" Stef said as she put her finger under Callie's chin,

"Mr John said I couldn't tell anybody" Callie said quietly, Stef had a feeling she wouldn't like where this was going to go but she knew she had to get answers,

"Who's Mr John sweetie?" Stef asked pushing a piece of hair behind Callie's ear,

"He, he was not nice" Callie said seriously that Stef had to smile, Lena walked back into the room with two cups of coffee and a juice box under her arm for Callie, Lena wanted any kid that stayed with them to be as healthy as possible but allowed them to have a treat every now and then, and the treat was in the form of a sugary juice drink that Callie had grown to love, she looked at Stef and noticed how tense her body was, and looked at Callie she was also tense, 'what happened in the five minutes I was gone' Lena thought to herself,

"Hello" Lena said as she placed the mug of coffee on Stef's beside locker and sat on the space behind her, Callie looked up and smiled, she moved herself up and sat up, she looked from Stef, to Lena and then back to Stef before lunging herself into Lena's arms, whacking Stef in the stomach in the process, Lena was shocked for a second but wrapped her arms around the little girl and held her close, "Hi baby" Lena said as she ran her hand through Callie's hair,

"Hi Lena" Callie whispered into her hair, Lena loved how Callie pronounced her name and knew she couldn't get enough of it, she looked to Stef and they had a silent eye conversation, Lena wrapped her arms around Callie tighter, Stef turned around and lay on her back, she smiled up at her wife as she cradled their foster daughter, she wanted to just reach up and take Callie out of Lena's arms and never let her go, she sat up and supported herself on her elbows, Lena looked at her and smiled, she then turned to Callie and whispered in her ear,

"I think Stef needs a Callie hug" as she kissed the side of the little girls head, Callie looked at Lena and then to Stef, she then done the exact same thing she had done to Lena, she leaped out of her arms and jumped onto Stef's chest, Stef grunted at the sudden impact not expecting it, but laughed and wrapped her arms around the young girl, Callie snuggled into Stef's chest and let out a sigh, Stef held her close,

"Hey baby" Stef said as she drew circles on the little girls back, Callie muttered a 'hi Steffi' into Stef's chest that caused both Lena and Stef to smile widely, they stayed like that for a few minutes until Lena's phone rang,

"It's Bill" Lena said as she grabbed it off the locker, Stef nodded, she didn't want to move, Callie was playing with her hair and she was running her hand up and down her back, "I'll go talk to him and go see the boys" Lena said as she began to walk out of the room, Stef just lay still, she was falling more and more in love with this little girl and she knew that Lena felt the same way,

* * *

 _It had been over a week since Bill had dropped Callie and Jude off, he had popped round the minute he got back to check on everyone, he said that he never saw Callie and Jude as comfortable with anyone before, but he noticed that Callie was still very weary around Brandon, she had only met Mike once but refused to look at him when Stef took her to meet him, she just clung to Stef and buried her head in her shoulder._

* * *

" _Honey" Lena said as she turned around from the stove,_

" _Yeah" Stef said looking up from a file, Stef had started back to work two days ago and Callie didn't like it, Lena had asked for two weeks off and explained the circumstances to her boss, she was deputy vice principal at Anchor Beach School and loved her job very much, but when it came to the kids, she would think twice about her job._

" _Could you go wake the kids for dinner, they've been asleep for hours" Lena said smiling while pointing to the clock with the wooden spoon,_

" _Yes Ma'am" Stef said standing up and saluting Lena, Lena just laughed and turned back around to the stove to finish preparing dinner, Stef made her way up the stairs and went into Brandon's room, he was lying on his bed colouring,_

" _Hi mommy" Brandon said looking up at Stef,_

" _Hi B, go wash up, dinner is ready" Stef said leaning down and kissing Brandon on the head, Brandon jumped up and ran out of the room, Stef then made her way into Callie's room and found the little girl still asleep, she sat on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair, she leaned down and kissed her head, "Callie" Stef said softly rubbing her back, "Calll-ie" Stef said again as she shook her slightly,_

" _Go away" Callie said as she curled herself up in a tighter ball, Stef smiled,_

" _Dinner's ready sweetie, let's go" Stef said rubbing her back again,_

" _Not hungry" Callie said, Stef smiled_

" _Don't let Lena hear you say that, come on Callie" Stef said as she leaned down and kissed her head, Callie turned around and pouted, "Oh no, let's go baby" Stef said as she reached down and gathered the still tired girl in her arms, Callie yawned and stretched before putting her head on Stef's shoulder and putting her thumb back in her mouth, Stef walked downstairs with Callie in her arms to see Jude and Brandon already digging into Lena's lasagne, with more around them than probably in them,_

" _Hi Callie" Lena said as she walked up to Stef, Callie turned around to look at Lena and smiled, then started to wiggle out of Stef's grip and Stef eventually let her down after kissing her on the head, Callie walked over to the chair and climbed up and sat across from Brandon, she looked at the empty plate infront of her and turned to Lena,_

" _It's empty" Callie said holding it up over her head to demonstrate, both women just laughed and Lena walked over to the table,_

" _I know honey, I'll soon fill it up" Lena said as she put the plate down and kissed Callie on the head,_

" _I'm hungry" Callie said, Stef burst out laughing as she took a seat beside her,_

" _Callie, two minutes ago you weren't hungry" Callie shoot Stef a glare,_

" _Well I'm hungry now Steffi" Callie said as her eyes widened as Lena put a plate of Lasagne infront of her, "all for me?" Callie asked as she looked up at Lena,_

" _Yes honey, all for you" Lena said as she kissed Callie's nose, Callie giggled before reaching for the fork and digging in, a half hour later everyone was finished, with more lasagna on Brandon and Jude than in them._

 _After cleaning up the boys and putting all the kids to bed Lena and Stef retried to their bedroom,_

" _Bill called when you were at work" Lena said as Stef came out of the bathroom a towel in her hair and just her underwear, Lena's eyes went wide, she still couldn't get over how amazing Stef looked, and her going to the gym on a Friday night only added to how much she loved her._

" _And?" Stef asked as she looked through her drawers for a clean t-shirt an some pyjama trousers, she found what she was looking for and threw them on the bed, she then walked back into the bathroom, Lena raised an eyebrow and grabbed them, putting them under her pillow, Stef walked out with her hair wet, she looked at the bed and smiled, "ah, do we have thief's in the house now?" she smiled as she walked to the end of the bed and folded her arms,_

" _No!" Lena said as she sat back against the headboard,_

" _Hmmm I'm sure" Stef said raising an eyebrow, "what did Bill say?" Stef said not moving from the bottom of the bed,_

" _That he's coming over tomorrow to see how Callie and Jude are getting on, I know it's only been a week but I feel like they are part of our family now, I don't think I can let them go" Lena said, Stef smiled at her,_

" _I know how you feel babe, Callie, those eyes, wow, she's already got me wrapped around her little finger" Lena laughed,_

" _She's like you that's why" Lena said softly, Stef's eyes met Lena's and they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, Stef smiled and climbed onto the bed, Lena sat up straighter as Stef crawled towards her, Lena smiled and got comfortable, Stef positioned herself between Lena's legs and started to kiss up her neck,_

" _Baby, the door…it's…it's open" Lena managed to get out, Stef just laughed,_

" _Leave" kiss "it" kiss "kids" kiss "are" kiss "in" kiss "bed" she kissed up Lena's neck and then kissed behind her ear, Lena moaned, she could feel Stef grinning as she kissed behind her ear again, "it's" kiss "mama" kiss "time" Stef said between kisses as she found Lena's lips, they kissed and Stef started to unbutton Lena's shirt, while Lena unclasped Stef's bra, when Stef was done she looked down to see Lena wasn't wearing one, "ah I see I married a rebel" Stef said with a smirk, Stef didn't expect Lena to buck her hips and send Stef toppling over onto her side of the bed, Lena now had a grin on her face while Stef just looked at her confused,_

" _And I see I married a tease" Lena said as she took off her top and threw it across the room, she smiled down at Stef and straddled her hips, Stef went to kiss Lena but she pushed her down, "uh-uh, you stay there" Lena said as she winked, Stef let out a sign but did as she was told, they spent hours laying in each other's arms, their naked bodies entwined._

* * *

Stef lay on the bed with Callie still on her chest, she ran her fingers through her hair with one hand and drew circles on her back, Stef wanted to know what this 'Mr John' had done to Callie and she was going to find out, those kids weren't going anywhere until she found that out, and when she would, she knew that someone was going to be having to do a lot of explaining. Down in the kitchen, Lena was on the phone to Bill,

"Bill Hi" Lena said as she answered the call,

"Hi Lena, I was just ringing to let you know that I am back in the state and was wondering if you were home? I passed your house earlier but no one was home"

"Sorry, we took the kids to the park, Stef was off and wanted to get out of the house" Lena said rubbing her forehead,

"Oh lovely, they like the park, would now be a good time?" Bill said, Lena didn't really know what to do, she knew that Stef and her still had to address the issue with Callie and Brandon but this time, Bill was important.

"Yeah now's good," Lena said trying to sound cheerful,

"Excellent, I'll see you in a few, bye Lena"

"Bye Bill"

Lena walked back upstairs and into the bedroom where she found both Callie and Stef asleep, Callie curled up on Stef's chest, her thumb in her mouth and the other hand clinging onto Stef's t-shirt, Stef had her head rested on Callie's and her arms wrapped protectively around her, she couldn't help but take a picture, there was a bond forming between Callie and Stef and she hoped that Stef was having the same thoughts as her, she then proceed to wake Stef and inform her of Bill's soon arrival.

* * *

 **Ok just to clarify, _italics_ are flashbacks! Also the phone call that Lena just had with Bill that last little section, is another phone call, he had called over when he got back from Boston and then had to leave again, just in case some of you are confused! **


	7. Routine Begins

**A/N: OK guys, keeping in mind I am Irish and we have a completely different culture and what have you from other countries, we call things differently than they do in the States so this was a bit of a challenge, if I have got anything wrong or haven't addressed it correctly please do correct me! Also we don't have kindergarten in Ireland well we kinda do but it's more playschool, so I have no clue what age one would be when they start or when they leave…just to clarify, Callie is four and Brandon is six, I confused myself throughout this!**

* * *

Stef and Lena had met with Bill three times since Callie and Jude had been placed with them, Stef had voiced her concerns with Bill about the bruises that she had found on Callie on their second meeting, Bill couldn't explain them which only angered Stef more, not only had Stef been adamant to let Callie and Jude go back into the system, but after Lena found out that Bill had no knowledge of the bruises she was too.

* * *

"Sweetie, can you just calm down before you come to bed, you're the one always telling me not to go when I'm angry" Lena said as she walked out of their bathroom into the room with the washing basket in her hands,

"How can I not be Lena, even their own social worker doesn't know how she got those bruises, I know this, they aren't being put back into that system until I get to the bottom of this" Stef said as she reached for a armful of cloths.

* * *

 _It was Stef and Lena's second meeting with Bill, Stef had mentioned about finding Callie's bruises and Bill had claimed he didn't know anything about them which only angered Stef further._

 _Stef was tossing and turning in the bed and Lena was having trouble getting to sleep, when was worried, annoyed, angry or just not having a good day she would toss and turn all night and as a result Lena would get little to no sleep and tonight was looking like one of those nights when she got none._

" _Stef" Lena said softly as she placed a hand on Stef's back, Stef turned around quickly and looked at Lena,_

" _What!" Stef snapped, Lena was shocked for a second but composed herself quickly, she knew Stef was angry going to bed but she thought that she would have calmed down a little bit by now._

" _Don't snap a me Stefanie Foster" Lena said sitting up straighter, she turned around an d switched on the bedside lamp, she turned back around to find Stef giving her a look, Lena just gave her one right back, Stef sat up in the bed and shook her head,_

" _I'm sorry my love, I'm just worried about Callie and Jude, the fact that they're own case worker doesn't even know about Callie's bruises is troubling" Stef said as she turned to face Lena,_

" _I know Stef, but getting worked up about it isn't help me, you or anyone else" Lena said running her hand through Stef's hair, Stef leaned into her touch before reaching up and grabbing her hand, she brought it down to her mouth and kissed the palm, she them placed it over her heart,_

" _I know my sweet but I love those kids so much" Stef said, Lena smiled at her,_

" _Would it really be a bad thing to add two more kids to our plan" Lena said smiling wider as Stef's head shot up,_

" _What?"_

" _Callie and Jude, and Callie is your double, I mean if I didn't know better, I would swear that you gave birth to her yourself, she's showing some stubbornness that could only be explained by you, and they've only been here two weeks, and as for Jude, that boy had my heart the moment I took him into my arms, I love them and I know you love them, even B loves them, Jude and B seem to be getting along, even Callie seems to be getting use to him" Lena said as she moved closer to Stef,_

" _She is like me isn't she" Stef said looking up at Lena, unshed tears in her eyes, "are you sure Lena, cause once we do this ther.." Stef was silenced and got her answer in the form a kiss that lasted into the early hours of the morning_

* * *

"Sweetie, Bill said that he would look into it, and he's also working on papers for Callie and Jude to be adopted" Lena said with a smile, Stef looked up and smiled at her wife.

They had called Bill that morning after they had decided the night before and went over with him their interest in making Callie and Jude apart of their family more permanently, Bill couldn't have been more thrilled and Lena and Stef's heart could burst, Bill had popped over a few hours after their call and had told Stef and Lena that he could find nothing in the system of a 'Mr John' that Callie and Jude had ever been placed with, this is what made Stef even more angry, but she knew that it wasn't Bills fault but as their case worker, it was his job to make sure they were safe, but she could sleep at night knowing that they were safe in their home, for the rest of their lives.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Stef said, Lena looked up with a confused look, "about the adoption" Stef clarified,

"No, I haven't spoken to them in a week, they are still in Europe" Lena said as she placed the last of the folded cloths back in the basket, "what about you, you told yours?" Lena asked raising a eyebrow, Stef shook her head,

"Nope, I mean how am I going to explain this to my dad, he already has issues about us and adding Callie and Jude to that will only give him even more a reason to dig at me, it's bad enough getting some sort of lecture every time I do his shopping," Stef said rubbing her forehead, Lena knew that Stef's relationship with her father wasn't the best, he didn't approve of her relationship with Lena and that was a problem for her, she had cut him out of her life before she got with Lena but with some pushing from her mother she had got back into contact with him, he loved Mike, but Lena was a different story, he never had one good thing to say about her, and that bothered Stef, bothered her quite a bit.

"I know honey, but at least let your mom know, I'm surprised we haven't heard from her lately" Lena said

"She's still in Ireland as far as I know" Stef said,

"Why is she there again" Lena laughed as she placed the clothes basket on the ground,

"It's on her bucket list apparently, and she's always wanted to go" Stef said as she moved up onto her side of the bed,

"We should go sometime, me, you and the kids, have a proper holiday" Lena said as she too moved up to her side,

"Honey we can barely afford a holiday here never mind go to Ireland" Stef laughed as she got under the covers,

"Well hopefully we can soon, I got a text from Lara this morning, and she's leaving after the break, which means that vice-principal could soon be me" Lena said with a smile,

"Seriously?" Stef asked looking at her wife, a surprised look on her face,

"Yeah, well I'm already deputy so the job will be first offered to me, before Karina lets the world know, I mean everyone wants to work at Anchor Beach, the amount of resumes that have been coming in recently is ridiculous" Lena said as she got comfortable under the covers, Stef got comfy and opened her arms, Lena was quick to accept the offer and placed her head on Stef's chest,

"Well if all falls through, then we shall think about a holiday outside of the country" Stef said as she placed a kiss on Lena's head.

* * *

Monday morning came all too quick for the Fosters, Callie was starting preschool and wasn't happy about it, Callie and Jude had been with Stef and Lena for a little over two months and they would have had her in sooner but they didn't know how long they would be staying, now that they knew they would be staying for good, they could sort out arrangements for Callie going to school and Jude attending day care when Lena and Stef would both be at work, they knew if they were stuck then they could work around Stef's schedule, even though Lena didn't like Stef working the night shift, she was willing to let her do it if it came to it.

"Honey" Lena said as she turned around to see Stef still sleeping, the alarm on her phone going off, "Stef" Lena said again shaking her slightly, one thing about Stef, after a night of sex, she could sleep all day the next day, something that Lena still didn't know was a good thing or not, "Jesus woman" Lena said as she poked Stef in the side,

"Huh?" Stef said turning around her eyes still closed, "what was that for" Stef asked still half sleeping, Lena just smiled,

"You, not even budging, when that is going off in your ear" she said pointing to Stef's phone on her bedside locker, Stef turned around turned it off and then threw it on the floor,

"Thing is useless anyway" she said as she pulled the covers up over her shoulder,

"Oh no you don't Stefanie Foster, you're on children duty this morning" Lena said as she pulled them back down much to Stef's annoyance,

"You are no fun, you'd think after last night you would be nice to me" Stef said as she turned to her wife and pouted, Lena just laughed

"Yes, and you would think that after last night you would do what you are told" she said as she poked Stef's shoulder

"Uh" Stef said as she turned around to lay on her back, "I'm starting to wonder why I married you now" she said pouting,

"I can give you a good reason as to why you did" Lena said as she leaned down and kissed Stef, Stef grabbed Lena and pulled her on top of her, trapping her between her legs, "no Stef, up" Lena said tickling Stef causing her to release her grip on her and giving her enough time to get away from Stef and scramble out of bed,

"That is not nice" Stef said as she sat up and looked at Lena,

"Well we need to get going" Lena said smiling as she walked into the bathroom, standing at the bathroom door and smiling at Stef

"You" Stef said pointing to Lena, "are not nice" she said as she threw the blankets off her and got out of bed, she looked back to Lena who stuck out her tongue, Stef returned it, Lena then went into the bathroom and closed the door, Stef reached for her pajamas, she made her way into Brandon's room to wake up her eldest son.

"Morning B, time to get up" Stef said as she walked over and opened the curtains, she could hear him moan and watched him pull the blankets up over his head, "well now I see what mama means by 'Brandon isn't a morning person'" Stef said as she walked over to her son, "rise and shine baby" Stef said as she leaned down and kissed Brandon on the head, "let's go" Stef said as she pulled the blankets off him,

"Morning mommy" Brandon said as he rubbed his eyes and sat up,

"Morning baby, get up and get dressed B, school today" Stef said as she stood up,

"Mommy" Brandon said as she slid out of bed, Stef turned around and looked at her son,

"Yeah" Stef said as she kneeled in front of him, he looked to his feet before looking back up at Stef,

"Callie's coming too?" Brandon asked, Stef smiled and kissed his head,

"Yes baby, Callie is going too, and you're going to be a good boy and help her right?" Stef said as she ruffled his hair,

"Ya, I'm gonna be a good big brother" Brandon said as he pushed his chest out, Stef couldn't help but laugh, Callie and Brandon were getting along better and Lena and Stef had told Brandon that Callie and Jude was going to be his sister and brother and he couldn't be happier,

"Good boy, get dressed and then go down stairs, mama is making pancakes" Stef said kissing his head and pointing to the pile of clothes that was sitting on the plastic chair in the corner of the room, Stef didn't really care what Brandon wore to school but Lena always insured that what he wore matched in some way, she laid his clothes out every night so he didn't have to rush and mess everything when he went looking for something to wear, Lena had started to do the same for Jude, Callie on the other hand was a different story, she looked at Lena when she picked out her clothes for her one morning and Stef nearly wet herself at the look she gave Lena, when Lena asked her what was wrong she replied with, "Lena, I can get dressed myself" as she grabbed the clothes and placed them back in the drawer, she then went and got herself a pair of black shorts, a grey t-shirt and her blue converse, the shock on Lena's face was priceless, Stef smiled at the memory as she walked into Callie's room, they learned very quickly that Callie was not a morning person in any shape or form and realized that it was going to take a lot longer to wake the little girl that loved her sleep, Lena had made sure that Stef was the one to wake Callie up when it came to mornings, she couldn't deal with her grouchiness at half seven, so Stef had the job of waking her.


	8. Waking the Beast

**A/N: I'm not really sure how the education system works in America, but in Ireland, you start school, as in Elementary, we call it national school here, at about 4/5 depending on your birthday, you go to playschool before hand which I suppose is kinda like kindergarten, so I'm just assuming that you would still be in kindergarten at 6? If I'm wrong please do correct me!**

* * *

Stef walked into Callie's room and smiled at Callie sprawled out in her bed like a star fish, her hair all over the place, one leg and one arm dangling over the edge of the bed, she smiled and walked back out into her room to find her phone,

"What are you doing, I thought you were getting the kids up" Lena said looking up from putting on her boots,

"I am, I just needed my phone" Stef said as she grabbed it off the floor,

"What could you possibly need your phone for, your only waking up the kids" Lena then looked at Stef and smiled, "Ah, Callie refusing to wake up again" Lena smiled,

"No, I haven't tired yet" Stef said as she left the room, she walked back into Callie's room and smiled, Callie was still in the same position as she was when she left, she opened the camera on her phone and started to take a few pictures, "oh these will be great blackmail material when you are older my sweet Callie" Stef said laughing as she put the phone on Callie's locker, she swatted down and ran her hand through Callie's hair, "Callie" Stef said softly tapping Callie on the shoulder, "wake up baby" Stef said as she shook her, Callie started to stir

"No" Callie whispered,

"Yes Callie, time to get up" Stef said as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair once more,

"No, too early, go back to sleep Steffi" Callie said through a yawn, Stef smiled wider and couldn't help but pat Callie on the back,

"I'm sorry honey but you have to get up for school" Stef said, they had mentioned school to Callie after Bill gave them the all clear to start the adoption process and it didn't go down to well with the four year old, she threw a tantrum, one of the first they had witness, and they didn't really want to witness another,

"Uh, fine" Callie said as she turned around and lay on her back, "but I don't like it" Callie said sitting up, Stef couldn't help but laugh, Callie's personality was coming through more and more and they learned quickly that she was very smart and indeed had some sass, she also had a opinion on everything, including what she had to wear, which to Lena, was great, Stef couldn't help but smile, Callie was just like her when she was small, she had an attitude that she wore with pride and she voiced her opinion on matters more than enough that was just pure entertainment for Stef and Lena,

"Yes, I'm sure you don't but you don't have a choice missy, now up, or I'll send mama in" Stef said as she kissed Callie's head and stood up, "your clothes are over there, and I don't want to hear any complaints either" Stef said pointing to the clothes sitting on the chair, Callie looked over and spied the blue pair of jeans that she had grown to love and a red t-shirt,

"I want spider-man" Callie said as she got out of the bed and walked over to the clothes inspecting them, she turned around to Stef with her arms crossed across her chest a pout on her face, Stef laughed,

"Callie, we agreed that Spider-man would only be worn when you weren't in school" Stef said as she walked over to Callie,

"Then I'm not going" Callie said lifting her arms up and putting them down again while they were still folded with a huff, Stef couldn't help but smile, she was exactly the same when she was Callie's age, she always wanted to wear a batman top that her cousin had bought her and she would refuse to go school without wearing it,

"You are going to school Callie" Lena said as she appeared in the doorway,

"Nope, I want to wear spider-man" Callie said as she threw her head to the side, Stef couldn't hold her laughter in anymore, Lena smacked her in the arm and walked into the room,

"Callie we already had this discussion, you will wear what I have laid out for you or you are grounded for the week, am I clear" Lena said as she squatted down in front of Callie, Callie looked at her and then to Stef who threw her arms in the air,

"Sorry baby, I'm with mama on this one, either you wear what she has put out or you are grounded, choice is yours" Stef said smiling, Callie looked from Stef to Lena and then to the clothes,

"Fine" Callie said as she threw her arms in the air and stomped over to the chair, she gave both Stef and Lena a glare before walking into the bathroom, Lena stood up and turned to Stef,

"Are you sure you didn't give birth to her" Lena said as she walked up to Stef,

"I'm starting to wonder that myself" Stef said smiling,

"She's going to be a treat when she gets older, and if what I've heard from your mother is anything to go by, we'll have our hands full" Lena said as she winked at Stef and then kissed her check, Stef put her hand to her heart in mock hurt and glared at her wife

"That's lovely honey" Stef said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room,

"Jude seems to be the only one who doesn't seem to argue when it comes to his outfits" Lena shouted over her shoulder, Stef smiled,

"That would be because he's two my sweet" Stef shouted back,

"No, it's because he knows better" Lena shouted from half way down the stairs,

"Oh no, he has you wrapped around his little finger" Stef said to herself as she left Callie's room and entered her own, she had the day off work as it was Callie's first day at school, she was more nervous than Callie was and for sure the little girl was nervous, she only put up a fight in the mornings when she knew she had to go or do something that she didn't want to do.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Lena and the kids were down stairs, Lena was dishing out pancakes with the kids sat at the table colouring, Callie was dressed in her favorite light blue jeans, her red t-shirt with a white dog and her red converse, Brandon was dressed similarly, he had dark blue shorts on, a red t-shirt with a dinosaur on it and his red converse, Jude was dressed in a light blue shirt, some brown trousers with braces that Stef just loved, she had bought him them when they went out shopping, he was in his bare feet, they soon learned that he didn't like wearing shoes and would try his hardest to 'hide them', they had already lost three pairs as he would throw them everywhere when he got them off, so they decided that he would be safer in just bare feet or socks.

"Look at all my beautiful babies" Stef said as she walked into the kitchen, Lena, Callie and Brandon looked up and smiled, Jude waved his arms about and started to giggle,

"Says the one" Lena said as she walked over to Stef, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her, "you smell good" she said as she sniffed Stef's hair,

"Indeed I do" Stef said as she saw Lena look her up and down, "and just you keep whatever your thinking about to yourself" Stef said as she smacked Lena's ass and walked around her, Lena turned around quickly her mouth open, Stef walked up to Brandon and kissed him on the head, she done the same to Jude and Callie before taking her seat beside Callie,

"Hi" Callie said her mouth full of pancakes,

"Hello to you too, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full Callie" Stef said as she tilted her head and raised her eyebrow, Callie smiled and looked down at her plate, "aha, as I thought" Stef said smiling,

"What's your plan for today honey" Lena said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Stef,

"Well I was planning on dropping little miss stubborn and B off at school, taking Jude to my mom's, coming home and spending some momma time with my lovely wife" Stef said as she put a forkful of pancakes into her mouth,

"Oh really?" Lena said raising her eyebrow,

"Uh-huh" Stef said with her mouth full, Lena swatted her arm and Stef looked at her eyes wide,

"And you give out to the child for talking with her mouth full" Lena said smiling pointing to Callie,

"Sorry" Stef said, Lena smacked her again but laughed; Stef smiled and finished her breakfast.

"So you should be" Lena said as she got up and left the room, ten minutes later everyone was finished and was standing in the hall getting hats, coats scarf's and gloves on,

"Alright my babies, lets hit the road" Stef said as she pulled her coat on, Callie stood beside her waiting for her to open the door, it was becoming quite the routine in the Fosters house, have the kids up and dressed by eight, have breakfast over by half eight and everyone out the door before nine, Brandon and Callie had their morning race to the car, which Stef and Lena decided not to put an end too as they seemed to be bonding more and more, "can you two not walk for one morning" Stef shouted as she opened the door and Callie and Brandon bolted out,

"Honey, that's not even worth bringing attention too, they've done it since Callie first got here" Lena said as she kissed Stef on the cheek and walked to the car with Jude in her arms

"Leaving me to lock up AGAIN!?" Stef shouted after Lena, Lena just turned and smiled, "unbelievable" Stef said as she threw her hands in the air and turned to lock the door, "typical" she said as she turned around and walked towards the car, "sometimes I wonder why I married you" Stef said as she opened the driver side door,

"You married me because I'm the only one capable of buckling these guys in properly" Lena said as she looked at Stef in the mirror.

"Whatever" Stef said as she stuck out her tongue.


	9. Mornings

**A/N: Firstly let me apologies PROFUSELY for not updating yesterday...I had to work, I took my laptop with me with the intention of updating but I had to go to the prison and interview a client, did't get in till like 4 this morning, the joys of being a lawyer my friends! Anyway...soo I decided to skipped a few months and have the story move on a little, I also decided that I'm going to keep both their parents alive, it may make it more, interesting, it's not gonna be to later chapters however. ALSO I have no knowledge of American sports of any kind so please excuse me! Just so it makes, at least a little bit of sense, Callie and Jude have been with Stef and Lena for six months…two months before they decided they wanted to keep them which would be since they were placed with them, and then four after that, where we are now! And also to the kind reviewer on the previous chapter who asked if Jude and Callie understand they are being adopted, the answer is YES, I just haven't exactly touched on it.**

* * *

 _Four months had passed since Stef and Lena decided to adopt Callie and Jude and in those four months, Jude had turned two and was starting to talk to them more in a language they could understand, Callie was making good progress, she had make some new friends and was getting on well in school, Brandon was filling the role of a big brother well, and Callie and Jude's adoption was almost complete._

* * *

Saturday mornings was lie in day at the Foster house, Stef and Lena didn't get up till near ten and the kids didn't seem to mind getting up till after eleven much to Callie's delight.

It was quarter to eleven and both Lena and Stef where in the kitchen, Lena making breakfast and Stef reading the paper,

"We should really stop Callie from sleeping so late, she's going to be bad enough as a teenager, why put ourselves through the torture now" Lena said as she flipped a pancake,

"For that very reason Lena, at least when she's a teenager, we'll be use to the bad moods and grouchiness first thing in the morning" Stef said as she looked up briefly, Lena smiled and turned her attention back to breakfast, Monday was the day that Callie and Jude would officially become a Adams Foster and they were getting excited, the paper work had taken longer to process than Bill or them could have imagined but it was now time to make it official, and everyone was getting excited, Callie and Jude had met Sharon and Frank, but they had yet to met Dana and Stuart, they were flying in sometime on Sunday and would get to meet their soon to be grandchildren for the first time and Lena was nervous,

"You know my parents fly in tomorrow" Lena said as she looked over her shoulder, Stef looked up and set the paper down,

"Yes Lena I am aware, you hardly slept a wink last night" Stef said as she got up and started to walk over to Lena, she wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on Lena's shoulder, "relax babe, they'll love them" Stef said as she kissed Lena's cheek, Lena relaxed into Stef and put her hand on Stef's arm,

"I know, it's just Callie still isn't comfortable around new people" Lena said,

"I know, but she'll get use to them, you saw how quick she took to my dad" Stef said with a small laugh, Stef had decided that if she was going to have Jude and Callie as her son and daughter then her parents better have knowledge that they were about to have two more grand kids,

* * *

" _It's going to be fine Stef" Lena said as she walked up behind Stef, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek,_

" _Easy for you to say, at least your parents are nice, mine just want to tear each other's throats out" Stef said as she ran her fingers over Lena's arm,_

" _Everything is going to be fine, just relax," Lena said as she kissed Stef's neck, she released her and turned her around so she was facing her, "Stef, your parents are going to love them, I mean if they don't love Callie them something must be wrong" Lena said with a small laugh trying to lighten the mood, Stef let out a small laugh,_

" _Suppose your right" Stef said as she leaned forward and kissed Lena_

" _Aren't I always" Lena said smiling, "You gather the troops and I'll get their coats" Lena said as she pulled away from Stef and walked out of the kitchen, Stef sighed and walked out of the kitchen in search of her children, last time she checked on them they were all in Brandon's room, Jude sitting in the middle of the floor and Callie and Brandon running around the room dressed as Batman and Batgirl, much to Callie's amusement, on one of their previous play times, she wanted to be Spider-girl but Brandon didn't like spider-man so she agreed to dress up as Batgirl, Callie soon fell in love with her and asked Stef to get her a Batgirl costume, which Stef gladly agreed to, she entered Brandon's bedroom to see blankets all over the floor but no sign of any of her children_

" _Funny, last time I was in here there was Batman, Batgirl and Robin" Stef said as she took a step further into the room, she could hear giggling from under a pile of blankets in the middle of the room, "maybe they fell asleep" Stef said as she lifted one of the blankets up off the floor to revel Brandon, Jude and Callie lying under it giggling, "well hello" Stef said as she dropped the blanket at her feet, Stef got a "hi" from all three, "alright my little superheroes, go get changed, we are going somewhere" Stef said as she picked up Jude into her arms and looked at Callie and Brandon, "and I mean sensible clothes" Stef said pointing to Callie and Brandon, she just got giggles and nods of heads, "good" Stef said as she walked out of the room into her own to get Jude ready._

 _Half hour later Stef was pulling up outside her dad's, she had arranged for Frank and Sharon to meet Callie and Jude at Frank's house, Stef was nervous, Brandon was a Mike's and Lena had a lot of paperwork to fill out for deputy principal so she was going this one alone._

" _Hello" Stef said as she slid open the door and entered Franks house, she had Jude in her arms and Callie was walking behind her, Jude was dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans and black converse much to Lena's amusement, when Stef dressed the kids they always wore dark clothing, Callie was wearing a batman t-shirt that she stole from Brandon, a pair of dark blue jeans and black converse, Stef was dressed similarly to both kids, she had a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black flip-flops,_

" _Frank they're here" Stef heard from the other room, within seconds both her mother and her father were standing at the doorway to Frank's kitchen, both Sharon and Frank's eyes grew wide and Sharon smiled at Stef lovingly,_

" _Mom, Dad, this is Jude" Stef said as she bounced Jude in her arms, "and this is Callie" Stef said as she held out her hand, Callie took it but stood behind Stef looking around her legs, both Frank and Sharon laughed,_

" _Hi there little guy" Frank said as he walked towards Stef, Jude waved his arms about, "May I?" Frank asked as he held out his hands, Stef nodded and handed Jude to Frank, "hello there" Frank said as Jude put his hands on Franks face and started to nod his head, Frank just laughed and walked out of the room with him, Stef smiled and then turned her attention to Callie, she picked her up and Callie hid her face in Stef's shoulder,_

" _Sweetie" Stef said rubbing Callie's back, Callie looked at Stef but put her face on Stef's shoulder again, Stef smiled, Sharon walked up to Stef with her hand on her heart,_

" _Stefanie, are you sure that child isn't yours?" Sharon said as she rubbed Callie's back,_

" _She will be in a few weeks" Stef said smiling,_

" _She is just like you, I mean you weren't as shy, but everything else, Stef's she's a mini you" Sharon said looking at her daughter,_

" _Yes, Lena says the same thing, she's stubborn and doesn't want to take no for an answer" Stef smiled, Sharon started to laugh, she ran her fingers through Callie's hair, "Callie, can you look up please" Stef said as she rubbed Callie's back, it took her a minute but Callie lifted her head up and looked at Stef, she then turned and looked at Sharon, placing her head on Stef's shoulder as she looked at her, "Callie this is my mommy" Stef said pointing to Sharon, Stef felt slightly strange, not having called Sharon Mommy in years, Sharon gave her an amused smile before smiling at Callie and waved, Callie done the same, she then buried her face in Stef's shoulder again,_

" _Aw honey, she's the cutest thing since you I have ever seen" Sharon said clapping her hands lightly like a child, Stef laughed,_

" _Thanks mom, now where did dad go with Jude?" Stef said as she started to walk out of the kitchen, it didn't take her long to find them, Frank was in the living room, Jude on his lap watching a Padre's game, Jude wearing Franks' baseball cap,_

" _Dad, isn't he a bit young for baseball?" Stef said as she walked into the living room._

" _Nonsense, you are never too young for baseball" Frank said looking up, "isn't that right little man" Frank said putting his face to Jude's, Jude smiled and slapped it lightly._

" _Jude!" Stef said, Callie giggled as did Jude,_

" _Steffi, down" Callie whispered into Stef's t-shirt, Stef looked at her before setting her down, Callie walked over and sat in front of the TV, Franks eyes went wide and he looked to Stef and then back to Callie,_

" _Do you like baseball sweetie?" Frank asked as he positioned Jude on one of his knees, Callie nodded not taking her attention away from the TV, Frank smiled wide and looked at Stef, Stef smiled and nodded, "Come here honey, you don't want to sit too close" Frank said hitting his knee, Callie turned around and looked at Frank and then at Stef, Stef knew that she was weary around men but seeing Jude with Frank seemed to make her decision easier, she got up and walked over to him slowly before climbing up onto Frank's knee, she reached and took the cap off Jude and stuck her tongue out at him when he protested,_

" _Mine" Jude said reaching for the hat, Stef, Frank and Sharon all laughed at Callie,_

" _Mine now" Callie said sticking her tongue out again and putting the cap on her head,_

" _Well looks like I have someone to watch the next game with" Frank said smiling at Stef, Stef smiled back, this was going better than she thought._

 _Three hours later, Stef was pulling into her own driveway, Callie and Jude both asleep, both wearing Padre caps, Stef smiled as she stopped the car, Lena appeared at the door when she heard the car pull in,_

" _How did it go" Lena asked as she walked down to the car, Stef smiled and opened the back door,_

" _It went better than I thought" Stef said pointing into Jude and Callie._

" _Frank hasn't corrupted them already has he?" Lena said with a laugh,_

" _No actually, turns out Callie already likes the Padres" Stef said with a smile,_

" _Really? Hmm" Lena said as she unbuckled Jude, Stef smiled and unbuckled Callie, they got both kids inside and too bed, Stef then told Lena of how her visit to her parents was a lot better than they ever could have thought._

* * *

"Well your dad had Padres in common with Callie, and for the life of me I can't figure out why that child even finds it interesting" Lena said as she put the last of the pancakes on a plate, Stef just kissed her neck and laughed,

"She's good taste that's for sure, I'll go wake the beast" Stef said as she squeezed Lena's waist, causing her to gasp, she then left the kitchen to go and do the awful task of waking the four year old.


	10. Something Not Right

**OK so I know at 2 a child would be talking and calling their parents Mama and Dada, but well Jude hasn't had the best of starts! Also not really sure how hospitals work in America, but I'll assume like Ireland, with a child, with a high temp and burnig up, they're gonna be seen straight away!**

* * *

Stef made it to the top of the stairs and prepared herself for the struggle she was about to have with Callie, that child could sleep all day if they let her and when they woke her, she was not a nice four year old, but before she went to wake Callie she went to the source of all the giggling first, she walked into Brandon's room to find Jude sitting on Brandon with Brandon lying on the floor, Jude was tickling him and Brandon was having a laughing fit, Stef took her phone out of her pocket and snapped a few photos before going in to rescue her eldest son,

"Alright little man" Stef said as she lifted Jude off Brandon and kissed his check,

"Mama" Jude said with a big smile, Stef's eyes grew wide, she looked at Jude and then to Brandon who had the same expression on his face,

"LENA!" Stef shouted and within seconds Lena was running into Brandon's room,

"What, what is it?" Lena said panting,

"Listen" Stef said, she turned her attention to Jude, "Hi little man"

"Mama, mama" Jude said again, Lena's eyes grew wide and she turned to Stef with tears in her eyes,

"Oh my god" Lena said placing a hand on her heart and walking over to Stef and Jude, "Hi baby" Lena said as she took him from Stef,

"Mama" Jude said as he laid his head on Lena's chest, she couldn't help the tears that fell as she pulled Jude close, she then looked to Stef who was also crying,

"That's right baby, I'm mama" Lena said placing a kiss on his head, she then looked to Stef, "no Callie?" she asked looking around the room,

"I haven't got round to that yet" Stef said wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand, "I came in here after I heard a lot of giggling" Stef said, Lena looked at Stef and raised an eyebrow, "what?" Stef said,

"Nothing, go wake sleeping beauty for breakfast" Lena said as she kissed Jude's head and held out her hand for B, "let's get you two fed" she said as she walked out the door, Stef walked into Callie's room and smiled, the little girl was lying on her back her arm over her eyes, she couldn't help but smile, that was usually how Stef woke up after a night shift, her hand over her face refusing to acknowledge the fact that she would have to get up soon, Stef walked into Callie's room and squatted down beside Callie's bed, she ran her fingers through Callie's hair and the little girl lifted her arm away from her face,

"Hi beautiful" Stef said as she smiled down at Callie,

"Hi" Callie said sleepily,

"Time to get up bug" Stef said as she ran her finger over Callie's cheek, her face turned to worry as she noticed Callie was a lot warmer than she should be, "you feeling ok baby?" Stef asked concerned, Callie just shook her head and turned around,

"Sleepy" Callie said into her pillow, Stef got up and ran to the bathroom; she got the thermometer and a glass of water and ran back into Callie's room,

"Hey baby, can you look at me for a second" Stef said as she squatted down beside Callie's bed again and ran her fingers through her hair, Callie turned around and looked at Stef, Stef pushed some hair from Callie's ear and inserted the thermometer, she waited until it beeped and took it out, "Jesus" Stef said to herself, the reading was 103.7 which was far too high for a four year old, "ok baby, looks like you and me are going to the doctor" Stef said as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair, Callie's face turned to fear and her face went white,

"No, no doctor Steffi, I'm ok" Callie said sitting up, but she soon feel back down again, Stef looked at her and tried very hard not to cry,

"It's ok baby, let's go see mama" Stef said as she reached and took Callie into her arms, the heat coming from her little body was setting off alarm bells in Stef's head, when Stef reached the kitchen the tears where flowing and she couldn't stop them even if she tried,

"What's wrong" Lena asked looking up worry on her face as she saw Stef crying, and Callie curled up into Stef's chest, Stef didn't say anything she just handed Lena the thermometer, Lena took it and gasped,

"Stef that's far too high" Lena said taking her hand away from her mouth, Stef just nodded and ran her hand up and down Callie's back,

"She's roasting Lena, and I mean burning up" Stef said looking at Lena, Lena walked behind Stef and touched Callie's head,

"My god Stef, I don't like this, I'm going to call your mom and let her know we're dropping the boys off" Lena said as she grabbed the phone from the table, Stef then turned to Brandon and Jude, Jude was still in his high chair but they had taken the tray off so he could eat his food from the table,

"Ok guys, can you go and grab your coats" Stef asked as she walked up to Brandon, "B help Jude out and get his coat too" Stef said ruffling his hair,

"Okay Mommy" Brandon said as he got down off the stool and walked over to Jude, he clipped him out and helped him down, he then took his hand and they walked out into the hall at Jude's pace, Stef smiled, Brandon really was the best big brother,

"She said that's fine" Lena said as she came back into the room, she reached for Callie, "come here baby" she said as she held out her arms, Callie held her arms out to Lena and Stef passed Callie to Lena, Lena's face when Callie was in her arms, "Stef I really don't like how warm she is" Lena said as she rocked Callie in her arms,

"Neither do I" Stef said, "I'll go get the boys" Stef said as she walked out into the hall, she smiled at the sight, Brandon was helping Jude with his coat while Jude was putting a hat on Brandon's head, "Ok my little men, are we ready to go see grandma?" Stef asked as she squatted down in front of both boys, both boys looked at Stef and nodded, Stef smiled and help them to finish getting ready, Stef took Jude into her arms and held her hand out for Brandon, she walked out to the car and buckled both boys in, she had gotten the hang of strapping Callie into her seat, and Jude's was starting to get easier, Brandon still sat in a booster seat too, but he could buckle himself in, Stef finished buckling Jude and turned around to see Lena locking up and carry Callie in arms, she reached Stef and Stef took her, "Baby" Stef said as she kissed Callie's head, she strapped Callie in and they were on the road within seconds.

A half hour later, Stef, Lena and Callie were pulling up outside the hospital, Lena had jumped out and got Callie while Stef went and parked the car, Lena entered the hospital and ran up to the reception desk,

"Please, my daughter, she's burning up" Lena said with worry as she reached the reception desk, Stef wasn't far behind her she ran up to her and wrapped her arm around Lena's waist, kissing Callie's head in the process,

"She's getting worse" Stef said to the receptionist,

"OK, I've informed a doctor, follow this corridor" she said pointing to her right, "and turn left at the bottom, go through the green doors and tell them I send you down, my name is Jenny" she said smiling, Stef and Lena nodded and took off running, when they got to the green doors, a doctor was waiting,

"Jenny sent us" Lena said catching her breath,

"Ah yes, my name is Thomas, please follow me" the tall slim doctor said as he started to walk down the corridor, he walked into a room and closed the door after Lena and Stef walked in, "what can I do for this young lady" he said as he rolled infront of Lena on a stool, Lena tried to turn Callie around but she held on refusing to look at him or be moved,

"Sorry" Lena said as she looked at the doctor, "I'm Lena, this is Callie, and this is Stef" Lena said motioning to Stef and Callie,

"Pleasure to meet you all, oh that's fine, most people don't like coming to see me anyway" he said smiling,

"Callie has a temperature of 103, and she's burning up" Stef said running her hand up Lena's back, the doctor face turned white,

"It shouldn't be that high" he said as he stood up and walked into the store room, he came back out with a thermometer and a ice pack, "Hi Callie" the doctor said as he touched her back, his face turned to worry, "my, my she is very warm" he sat back on the stool and rolled closer to Lena, he pushed some hair away from Callie's ear and waited for it to beep, he whistled and then looked to Stef, "103.9, my dear, you are very, very sick" he said as he patted Callie's back, Callie lifted her head and looked at Stef,

"Steffi" Callie whispered, Stef smiled and held out her hands, Callie crawled out of Lena's and into Stef's resting her head on Stef's shoulder, Stef ran her hand up and down Callie's back,

"What's wrong with her?" Lena asked rubbing her hands together,

"Well I'm hoping nothing to serious, I want to take some blood just to be on the safe side" he said as he got up and opened the door, he waved someone over and a small nurse came into the room, "Julie I need you to get some blood from young Callie here, I'm going to see if I can sort out a room, young Callie won't be leaving here today" he said as he smiled towards Stef and Lena, Julie nodded her head and walked into the store room, she came back out with a needle and there vial's for blood,

"Hi Callie" Julie said as she took a seat on the stool, Callie just buried her face in Stef's chest some more, "OK Callie, I'm just going to borrow your arm for a minute, I'll be real quick" she said as she started to wipe Callie's arm with a sterile wipe, Callie's head shot up and she looked at Stef,

"No, no, no, no" Callie said as she tried to pull her arm away,

"Easy Callie, this is just to see what is wrong and how we can make you better" Stef said as she wrapped her arms around Callie tighter holding her in place,

"Don't like them" Callie said again, she buried her head in Stef's shoulder

* * *

 **Think you guys can wait another day?**


	11. Breakaway

Callie struggled to get out of Stef's grasp when Julie rolled closer with a needle in hand

"Callie please" Stef begged tears filling her eyes, she hated seeing any of her kids in pain and Callie really didn't want to get a needle in her arm.

"No, please, let me go" Callie said trying again to get out Stef's arms, Julie and Lena just looked, Lena never expected Callie to react like this and Julie just looked shocked, she had seen kids not wanting to get a needle but none like Callie,

"Baby, it'll be over before you know it, I promise" Stef whispered into Callie's ear, Callie fought but eventually gave up and settled into Stef, Stef nodded at Julie and Julie began to take some blood from Callie, Callie began to cry and tried to turn around, "just hold on baby" Stef said as she waited for Julie to put a plaster on the place she took blood from, when she was done, Stef was quick to turn Callie around and hug her to her chest, Callie was crying freely and grabbing at Stef, Stef pulled her as close to her as she could and whispered things into her ear, Lena looked at them and then to Julie,

"How long until you know?" Lena asked,

"A few hours, I'll send Thomas back in" Julie said as she gathered the viles of blood and walked out of the room, Lena looked over to Stef and Callie, Callie had calmed down and was sucking her thumb her head on Stef's shoulder, Stef was running her hand up and down Callie's back humming, Thomas came back into the room with a tray,

"I've been told that someone doesn't like needles" he said with a smile, Lena and Stef both nodded, "Well I'm sorry but it looks like I'm going to have to give her another one, she's got a very high fever and I want to give her a reducer to make her feel a bit better, but I've a feeling that it isn't just a fever she has" he said as he unwrapped a small syringe, Lena looked to Stef and Stef looked to Callie, Callie was sucking her thumb and her other hand was playing with Stef's hair,

"Where does she have to get it?" Lena asked as she moved closer to Stef,

"Her upper arm, looks like someone is a momma's girl" Thomas said as he smiled at Callie, Stef just laughed,

"It's not the first time someone has said that" Stef replied, Lena smiled,

"If you could just hold her still mom while I give her this, it may sting so be prepared for some moving" Thomas said smiling,

"Oh don't worry, she'll not be going anywhere" Stef said as she wrapped her arms around Callie tightly, Stef watched as Thomas inserted the needle into Callie's arm and Callie's head shot up, she looked at Thomas and tired to pull her arm away but she couldn't move it,

"Hey!" Callie said, Stef and Lena looked at each other, then to Callie and then back to each other, "that's my arm your sticking that into" Callie said seriously, Stef and Lena couldn't help but laugh, this was a completely different child to the one moments earlier,

"My apologies young Callie, but this is to help you feel better" Thomas said with a smile while trying not to laugh, he then turned to Stef and Lena, "until I get her blood results back she isn't going anywhere, and personally I don't think she will be until tomorrow or Monday so I have arranged for Callie to spend the night in the children's ward" Thomas said looking at Stef and then to Lena, "I don't like letting kids home when they have a fever as high as young Callie's here and as a father myself, I wouldn't want my child to be going home, so until I get her blood results back, her fever has broken and she is feeling better we can then talk about letting her go home" Thomas said as he stood up, "I'll have a nurse show you to the children's ward, you both a welcome to stay the night, I can have someone arrange a bed for you both" Thomas said smiling as he left the room,

"I better call Bill, their adoption is on Monday and I don't think someone will be able to go to a court room, I'll also call my parents" Lena said as she stood up,

"Yeah we better let him know, I'll ring my mom, see if she can keep the boys for the night" Stef said as she positioned Callie better on her lap so she could get her phone from her pocket,

"I'll not be too long" Lena said as she kissed Stef and Callie and then left the room, Stef took her phone out and dialled her mother's number,

" _Hello"_

"Hey mom"

" _Stefanie, how is Callie?"_ Sharon asked

"Not too good, doc wants to keep her in for a day or two so it doesn't look like we'll be leaving here" Stef said,

" _Poor baby, well I can keep the boys, and I'm sure you father wouldn't mind looking after them tomorrow"_ Sharon said,

"That's what I was calling to ask, why are you going somewhere tomorrow?" Stef asked,

" _No, no, he is here now, I think he has falling in love with Jude, he bought him a padre's bib Stefanie"_ Sharon said with a laugh

"Wow, he must have" Stef said a shock expression on her face, "Ok ma, I'll ring you later and let you know if anything changes, kiss my babies for me" Stef said,

" _Of course, and kiss Callie from me and your father"_ Sharon said,

"I will, bye" Stef said, Stef and Sharon said their goodbyes just as Lena was walking through the door, "what?" Stef said her eyebrows raised

"Bill said that if they can't go to court then the court will come to them, if Callie isn't out of here, or isn't one hundred percent ok by Monday, then he is going to get the judge to sign the papers, and bring them to us, he's going to process them and by Tuesday morning, they will be ours" Lena said as she walked over to Stef and Callie the biggest smile Stef had ever seen on her face,

"Really? That's amazing Lena" Stef said as she leaned forward and kissed Lena, Lena reached for Callie and Stef transferred her into Lena's arms, "What did your parents say?" Stef asked

"The phone rang out, I left a message to say that we were here with Callie" Lena said as she rubbed Callie's back, "She doesn't feel as warm" Lena said as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair and kissed her head,

"No she doesn't, reducer is working at least" Stef said as she rubbed her forehead, the door opened and a young nurse looked around the door,

"Stef, Lena and Callie?"

"Yeah" Stef said turning around to look at her, the nurse smiled and walked further into the room,

"Hi, I'll show you to Callie's room" the nurse said, Stef stood up and so did Lena, Callie turned around and held her arms out towards Stef, Stef smiled and took her,

"Hi baby" Stef said as she placed a kiss on Callie's head, Callie rested her head on Stef's chest and put her thumb in her mouth again, Lena smiled and gathered their things and followed the nurse out the door with Stef and Callie close behind her, they arrived in the children's ward to screaming, crying and laughter, not something they were expecting, they were expecting silence, the nurse took them to Callie's room, which was one of the more quieter ones, there was only two other kids, a little girl and a little boy, the nurse took them to Callie's bed and told them that Thomas would be around shortly and that another nurse would be in to connect Callie up to an IV, something that Lena and Stef we not looking forward to, the nurse left the room and Stef tried to put Callie on the bed but she wouldn't let go of her, so she lay on the bed and Callie lay on her chest, Lena pulled the chair up as far as she could to the bed and put her hand on Callie's back, Callie turned her head around and looked at Lena.

"Hi Lena" Callie said softly,

"Hi baby, how you feeling now" Lena said as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair,

"Okay" Callie said through a yawn, she snuggled down into Stef and closed her eyes, Stef kissed the top of her head, wrapped her arms around her and smiled at Lena,

"I couldn't imagine our lives without her or Jude" Lena said after a few minutes of silence,

"Neither can I, she's my best friend" Stef said looking up at Lena, Lena just smiled, "what?" Stef asked,

"I couldn't fault you there" Lena said as she leaned in and kissed Callie's forehead,

"Jude's just a mama's boy, as is Brandon, I think that child forgets that he has two mothers at times" Stef said with a laugh,

"Well we do have Mama and B time, now known as Mama, B and Jude time" Lena said with a smile, Lena had always made sure to take an few hours out of her day and just dedicate it to Brandon, they would either watch a movie, play a game, or colour and draw, and now that Jude was here, Jude was also introduced to Mama and B time, Jude and Brandon loved it, they loved being able to just spend time with Lena and have fun, even Stef made sure to spend time with both boys as she and Callie had Callie and Mommy time nearly all the time, "and you can't talk, you and mini Stef over there spend time together all the time, I'm going to have to start pencilling her in just to get to spend time with her" Lena said with a laugh,

"Hey! Just because she loves me more than you, doesn't mean you put a stop to Callie and Mommy time" Stef said sticking out her tongue, Lena swatted her arm, causing Stef to moan and Callie to let out a giggle, Stef kissed Callie's head and smiled at Stef, it was the first she giggled all day and they missed it.

* * *

Two hours later, a nurse had came in and put an IV into Callie's hand, she came in just in time as Callie was sound asleep curled up on Stef's chest, she managed to insert it without Callie even stirring and they were glad.

"How is the patient" Thomas said as he walked into the room, Lena looked up from her magazine and then to Stef and Callie who were both asleep,

"Asleep" Lena said smiling, she wondered why the room got so quite but didn't bother to look up from the article she was reading

"Aha, seems someone has the best bed in the house" Thomas said with a small laugh, "how is she doing?" he said looking at Lena, Lena sat up straighter,

"She seems to be doing better, her fever has gone down a lot and now she's just tired" Lena said reaching out to stroke Callie's hair, Thomas smiled,

"That's good, can I have a word" Thomas said motioning to the door, Lena nodded, stood up and kissed both Callie and Stef on the head,

"Everything ok?" Lena asked as she met Thomas outside the room,

"Callie has a severe lung infection and also a UTI" Thomas said opening the folder he had in his hand, "I couldn't find anything on Callie's previous medical history, has she never been to a doctor or hospital?" Thomas asked looking up,

"Oh Callie's our foster daughter, well soon to be adopted daughter, we don't know anything really about Callie's medical history, her case worker misplaced her file, we've been waiting for weeks to get a copy it" Lena said running her hand through her hair, they had called Bill and requested both Callie and Jude's medical files, they had got Jude's but Bill said that they had misplaced Callie's

* * *

" _What do you mean you've misplaced her file? You're her case worker Bill" Stef said as she pushed the chair out from under her and stood up, her hand brushing through her hair and her other hand on her hip as she started to pace the patio,_

" _I know Stef but I don't know how that happened, I only have Jude's" Bill said looking from Stef and then to Lena, Lena just threw her hands up in defence as if to say 'your battle is with Stef, don't bring me into this'_

" _Well that is unacceptable Bill, what happens if she gets sick and we don't even know her medical history" Stef said as she spun around and looked at Bill, Bill looked at Lena who again raised her hands, "No, don't look at Lena, I'm the one asking you the questions, what happens Bill?" Stef asked again,_

" _The hospital will be able to find her medical history if she has ever been to hospital, but there is nothing I can do but only try and locate her file Stef, I'm sorry" Bill said as he stood up and walked out the back gate,_

" _Unbelievable" Stef said throwing her hands up into the air and storming into the house._

* * *

"Ok, well I couldn't find anything to indicate she has ever been in hospital in California, has she always been in California?" Thomas asked looking up from the folder again,

"I'm..I'm not sure, I think so" Lena said running her hand through her hair and then placing it on her hip.

"Ok, well I'm going to give Callie an antibiotic from the lung infection and I'm also going to give her some oral medication for the UTI" Thomas said with a smile, "I still stand by my earlier suggestion of her staying the night, until I see the antibiotic working then we can talk about her going home, but I can see she is in safe hands no matter what" he said motioning his head back into the room towards Stef and Callie,

"Thank you" Lena said as she held out her hand, Thomas shook her hand and nodded his head, Lena entered the room and sat down, Stef and Callie both still asleep, holding onto each other with everything they had.


	12. Adoption Day

**A/N:** Ok **guys, I have no knowledge as to how the adoption process works in America, I'm assuming you go to court, the judge talks to the hopeful parents and the child and then makes their decision? Well in this case I'm going to have it that Callie has been cleared to go home, but the doctor advised them not to leave the house for a few days, so Bill has arranged for the judge to sign the papers and he will bring them to them, if that isn't how it would work then please do correct me, as I've said I have no knowledge as to how it actually works, also, this is gonna be the first time Dana and Stuart have met Callie and Jude, thank you and ENJOY!**

* * *

Monday morning Callie was discharged with strict instructions to let Lena and Stef know if she was feeling in anyway not well and that she wasn't allowed to leave the house for a least two days, Callie agreed and couldn't be happier to go home, Lena had called Bill that morning to tell him that the doctor suggested that he come to them, Bill arranged to pop round after lunch with the adoption papers for them to sign, Lena's parents also rang to tell her that they would be arriving a day late, so they were due sometime today also.

"You ready for this" Lena asked Stef as they pulled into the drive,

"I've never been more ready" Stef said as she grabbed Lena's hand and squeezed it, Sharon had already took the boys home and when they entered the house they were bombarded by both children and adults,

"Wow" Stef said as she set Callie down to run to Brandon. Sharon, Dana, Stuart and Frank all came out of the kitchen, Stuart and Frank both arguing with Sharon who's turn it was to hold Jude, Dana walked up to Lena and gave her a hug,

"Lena Elizabeth, it is so good to see you" Dana said as she wrapped her daughter up in a hug,

"It's good to see you too mom" Lena said and for once she wasn't lying, Dana pulled away and looked at Lena,

"You look tired baby" Dana said as she touched Lena's cheek, Lena chuckled and nodded, Dana then turned her attention to Stef and wrapped her up in a hug also,

"Nice to see you Dana" Stef said after they broke apart,

"And you Stefanie, now where is my only granddaughter" Dana said as she patted Stef on the shoulder,

"She ran off with Brandon, where ever they've gone to" Stef said with a laugh,

"Well she has been the only thing he has been talking about all morning" Sharon said as she walked up to Stef and hugged her, "other than your father and Stuart arguing over who gets to hold Jude" Sharon said, Stef laughed and looked at her mother, "What, I'm being serious, I had to take him off both of them at one stage" Sharon said as Stef just laughed harder,

"Where is my handsome boy" Stef said as she walked over to Stuart and Frank,

"Lena kidnapped him" Stuart said seriously, Stef burst out laughing and shook her head,

"Yes I'm sure she did" Stef said as she wrapped her arms around Stuart, "it's nice to see you Stuart" Stef said as she pulled back and looked at him,

"it's nice to see you too Stef" Stuart said as he brushed Stef's cheek with his thumb,

"Hi dad" Stef said looking at Frank,

"Stef" Frank said smiling slightly, Sharon looked on and smiled, Frank and Stef didn't have the best relationship, but he was willing to put his feelings aside about Lena when it came to his grand kids, something that Sharon was proud of,

"Ok, let's get this show on the road shall we" Sharon said after a few minutes of awkward silence, everyone nodded and made their way into the kitchen where they found Lena standing at the glass door bouncing Jude in her arms,

"You ok babe" Stef said as she walked up behind Lena and put her hand on her back,

"Look" Lena said, Stef followed Lena's gaze to Brandon and Callie out in the back yard, Callie was on the swing and Brandon was pushing her, she watched as Callie jumped off and Brandon got on with Callie then pushing him, "I thought she was suppose to take it easy" Stef said with a laugh, Lena just nodded,

"I don't think the doctor would mind her getting a little fresh air" Lena said as she turned around, Stef smiled at her and then looked at Jude,

"Hello my handsome boy" Stef said, Jude giggled and touched Stef's face,

"Hi Mama" Jude said as he poked Stef's nose, Stef grabbed his hand and kissed it before leaning in and kissing his nose, she then kissed Lena,

"I'll go gather these two, I bet she's hungry" Stef said as she rubbed Lena's back, Lena nodded and moved to let Stef go out the door,

"Brandon, that's not how you do it" Stef heard Callie yell once she opened the door, she couldn't help but smile, she walked out and found Callie and Brandon were not at the swings but were standing under the tree, Brandon had a baseball bat in his hand and Callie was throwing the ball,

"Alright my little Padres, how about we go in and get food" Stef said as she walked around the tree and stood between Callie and Brandon, Brandon nodded and Callie smiled and before Stef could say anything they both had taken off running in the direction of the house, Stef walked into the house to find everyone around the table, Brandon on his seat with Dana sitting beside him and Callie in hers with Frank sitting beside her, Stef took her seat at the other side of Callie, Stuart sat opposite her beside Dana and Lena sat at the top between Stuart and Stef with Jude in her arms, Sharon sat between Brandon and Frank and told everyone they could 'dig in', within a half hour everything was gone and plates where cleared, Frank and Stuart took the boys into the living room while Callie stayed in the kitchen with Stef, Lena and her soon to be grandmothers,

"So when does Bill get here" Sharon said handing a clean plate to Stef, Stef looked up at the clock and then to her mother,

"He should be here anytime mom" Stef said as she put the plate into the cupboard, and just like that the doorbell rang, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around, Stef laughed and shook her head, she then began to walk out into the hall where she found Brandon jumping up and down,

"Someone is here!" He shouted as he tried to reach the doorknob, Lena smiled and picked him up,

"Yes, we heard" Stef said as she ruffled his hair, she opened the door to a smiling Bill holding three cream folders, "Hey, Bill, come in" Stef said opening the door more, Bill nodded and walked in, he looked around at all the smiling faces of both adults and children and laughed,

"Is there something happening today" Bill said looking at Brandon,

"Yes!" Brandon said seriously, "Callie and Jude, are gonna be my brother and sister" Brandon said no longer being able to hold the serious expression,

"Ah so I have came to the right house" Bill said smiling as he ruffled Brandon's hair, Brandon smiled up at him and took off in the direction of the living room, he then turned to Stef, "someone is excited" Bill said laughing,

"He's not the only one" Lena said as she appeared in the doorway of the living room with Jude in her arms and Callie at her side, Callie saw Bill and ran up to him, Bill squatted down and picked her up,

"Hi Billy" Callie said placing both hands on his face, Bill smiled at her and rubbed her back,

"Hello there beautiful, I heard you weren't well" Bill said as she positioned Callie on his hip,

"I'm okay now" Callie said with a smile, Bill smiled too and then put her back down on the floor, she ran to Stef who picked her up and kissed her check, Callie giggled and buried her head in Stef's shoulder,

"Someone has taken to you well" Bill said to Stef,

"She's just another Stef" Sharon said as she walked towards Bill, "I'm Sharon, Stefanie's mom, and this handsome young man and beautiful little girls soon to be grandma" Sharon said holding out her hand to Bill, Bill accepted it and smiled,

"Pleasure to meet you, shall we get down to business" Bill said shaking Sharon's hand and then looking at Lena and Stef, both women nodded, Stef gave Callie to Sharon and Lena put Jude on the floor as he walked to Frank who smiled widely before picking him up and looking at Stuart, Lena smiled and followed Stef and Bill into the kitchen,

"It's just our signature you need right?" Lena said as she took a seat beside Stef at the table,

"That's right, just your signatures, and I also have Callie's medical file, one of the boys misplaced it and left it in my office" Bill said as he handed the file to Stef,

"Thank you" Stef said smiling, "So where do we sign?" Stef asked a smile on her face, Bill pointed to the two lines at the bottom of the page that had their names underneath,

"I also have a message from the judge, when Callie is well enough to leave the house, he requested that you make an appointment to meet him, he is granting these under your clean records as foster parents but he would still like to talk with Callie" Bill said as he looked from Stef to Lena, Stef passed the papers to Lena and then looked up at Bill,

"We can do that, she should be ok to leave at the end of the week, as long as her fever stays away and she gets no worse" Stef said looking at Bill, Bill nodded and looked to Lena who was finishing signing, she then passed them back to Bill,

"Thank you both, and congratulations" Bill said as he slipped the papers back into their folders and stood up, "I couldn't have wished for a better home for Callie and Jude to be placed in" Bill said tears starting to form in his eyes. Stef and Lena weren't far behind, they nodded and walked him to the door, Bill popped his head into the living room, to see Callie and Brandon sitting on either side of the table playing with rally cars, while Jude was sitting on Dana's knee and his grandparents all sitting round him, Bill smiled and turned back around to Stef and Lena, "I think they are in safe hands, take care all of you" Bill said as he shook Lena and Stef's hands and walked towards the door, Stef walked him to the car and waited until he had pulled out of their drive, she then turned and ran back into the house, wrapping Lena into her arms without warning, Lena almost fell but couldn't help laugh, Stef then kissed her and lay her head on Lena's shoulder,

"It's official, they're ours" Lena whispered,

"For now and until forever" Stef said as she kissed Lena again.

* * *

 **A/N: Just another quick wee one, so I'm gonna start something I like to call 'Reader Participation' especially for all you loyal readers, so basically, you guys will have the chance to have any ideas or prompts you have put into a chapter that I will then publish, you will send me the idea of whatever, I shall write it send it back to you, you can then chop and change it, send it back, I shall post it and you will be cited as the person behind the chapter, it's just something I would like to do, so if you guys have any ideas then please feel free to message me and we can come up with something, HOWEVER if the idea or chapter doesn't fit in with what I already have written then I shall try and fit it in someway..thank you to honor632 who has already given me a fabulous one!**


	13. Presents

**A/N: Personally I loved writing this chapter! You'll soon see why! Also to those of you living where the Fosters comes out today (Monday) I envy you, I gotta wait till tomorrow to watch it, the downside to living outside the States and having to wait that extra day!**

* * *

Stef and Lena were broke apart by Callie pulling on Stef's jeans.

"What's up sweets" Stef said as she squatted down in front of Callie, Callie held her hand out that had a long wrapped box in it, Stef looked at her and then to Lena and back to Callie,

"For you" Callie said shyly, Stef smiled and took the box out of her hand, she unwrapped it and opened it, inside was a silver bracelet that said 'Mommy' on it, Stef's eyes began to tear up as she looked at Callie,

"Turn it over" Sharon said as she walked up behind Callie and placed her hands on her shoulders, Callie leaned back against Sharon's legs, Stef took the bracelet out of the box gently and turned it over, she couldn't hold the tears in anymore as she read the inscription out loud,

"To my Mommy, love Callie" Stef said as she looked at Callie, and then to Sharon, "come here baby" Stef said as she fell onto her knees and opened her arms, Callie shot straight into them, Stef was freely crying, she looked to Sharon and then to Lena who were both had tears in their eyes, Stef stood up and held Callie to her chest, "Was this you" Stef looked to Sharon, Sharon smiled and threw her hands up in defense before walking into the living room and returning with Jude,

"Go give that to mama" Sharon said as she handed Jude a long box similar to Callie's and Jude walked over to Lena, Lena squatted down in front of Jude and he handed the box to her,

"Here Mama" he said with a smile, Lena took the box and smiled at him, she opened it and put her hand to her heart, a silver bracelet similar to Stef's with 'Mama' on it, Lena looked to Jude and then to Sharon.

"Turn yours over too" Sharon said as she walked up behind Jude and ruffled his hair, Lena took the bracket out gently and turned it over, she gasped and put her hand on her heart again as she read the inscription and then read it out loud,

"To my Mama, love Jude" Lena said as she looked at Jude and then to Sharon, she reached for Jude and he was happy to be lifted into his Mama's arms, she kissed him all over his face and Jude giggled, "Thank you Sharon" Lena said as she positioned Jude on her hip,

"It was my pleasure, now we also have something for both of you from them" Sharon said as she turned and walked back into the living room, Stef and Lena exchanged a look before following Sharon into the living room, sitting on the coffee table was two envelopes and three boxes, Lena and Stef's eyes went wide, Stef kissed Callie before she handed her to Frank, Callie gave Frank a high five and lay her head on his chest as she watched Stef, Lena gave Jude to Dana, Dana kissed his check and she turned him around so he could see Stef and Lena, both women put their bracelets in their boxes and placed them on the table, they then sat on the couch and looked at the boxes and then at each other,

"What is all this" Stef said motioning to the boxes, everyone laughed,

"It may be adoption day for Callie and Jude, but it also is the day that you add two more beautiful children to your life, we all chipped in and bought you both some gifts from Callie and Jude" Sharon smiled and reached for the envelopes "and a little something from us" Sharon said as she placed the two long envelopes in front of Lena and Stef. Stef and Lena looked at each other before picking up the envelopes, they both gasped and looked at Sharon and then at everyone else,

"You guys didn't have to do this" Lena said as she set the envelope down, inside one was five plane tickets to Ireland, and inside the other was a hotel booking for two weeks, Stef smiled at her mom and then turned around to everyone else,

"Nice one guys" Stef said with a smile, Stef then turned back around where she found another long box sitting in front of her, Stef raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother,

"Don't give me that look Stefanie, just open the box" Sharon said, Stef did what she was told and opened the box, inside was a silver necklace in the shape of a M that had Mommy inscribed on the front, she gasped and put her hand to her mouth, she looked to her mother,

"Let me guess, turn it over" Stef said with a laugh, Sharon just smiled and nodded, Stef gently took the necklace out and turned it over, she could help but shake her head, Jude's name was inscribed onto the back, "Thank you" Stef said through tears that she thought had stopped, Stef than looked to Lena who also had a box similar to Stef's in front of her, Lena looked to Sharon who nodded, Lena unwrapped the box and opened to find a necklace the same as Stef's with 'mama' inscribed on the front, she looked to Sharon who nodded and Lena gently took it out and turned it over, Callie's name was inscribed on the back, Lena and Stef both looked at each other and then to Sharon, they both stood up and wrapped an arm around Sharon, Sharon laughed and patted both women on the back,

"Yes, yes you can thank me later, there is still another one to open" Sharon said as she pulled back from Stef and Lena, Stef laughed and looked at Lena who was speechless,

"It's Callie and Jude's day, we haven't even given them their presents yet" Stef said wiping her eyes,

"There is still plenty of time to spoil my grand kids, now it's time to spoil their mama's" Sharon said as she placed the last box between both women, "now this is from all of us" Sharon said sitting down on the chair opposite the women, Lena opened the box and unwrapped a large photo frame, inside was a picture of all five of them at the beach, Sharon had taken the photo, Stef had Callie in her arms her chin rested on Callie's head, Lena was sitting at her feet with Brandon and Jude in her lap looking out at the sunset, Sharon had snapped it when no one was looking.

* * *

" _Stefanie, please be careful with that child" Sharon shouted at her daughter as she ran with Callie in her arms through the water,_

" _That's a lost cause Sharon, she's reliving her childhood now she's got Callie" Lena said smiling as she took a bite of her apple,_

" _She's going to make that child sick" Sharon said not taking her eyes off Stef and Callie,_

" _At least they're having fun" Lena said, she turned her attention to Brandon and Jude who were sitting beside her playing in the sand, it was a Friday and they had decided to go to the beach as Callie had got student of the week in school,_

 _Stef had stopped running and was standing ankle deep in the water,_

" _Steffi" Callie said as she looked at Stef, Stef smiled,_

" _Yes baby" Stef asked as she put her forehead against Callie's_

" _Can we go surfing" Callie asked as she pushing off Stef, Stef smiled,_

" _It's a bit too cold for surfing bug" Stef said, Callie's face turned into a serious face,_

" _So? I want to surf" Callie said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, Stef couldn't help but laugh, Stef had bought Callie a body board in the shop beside the beach and Callie was very excited to learn how to surf, Lena had voiced her concern about it being too cold but Callie was having none of it,_

" _It's fine with me baby, but go ask Mama first" Stef said as she kissed Callie and let her down, Callie took off running in Lena's direction she could hear her ask Lena_

' _Can Steffi teach me how to surf please Lena'_

 _Stef had to laugh at the expression on Lena's face, she could tell that she wanted to say no but she had ran up to her and jump onto her lap, Stef walked over to them and stood in front of Lena, Lena looked up and Stef grinned,_

" _Ok, fine" Lena said giving in to Callie's puppy eyes,_

" _YAY! Come on Steffi" Callie said as jumped up and ran out to the water, she stood where the tide was coming in to looking back at Stef,_

" _no longer than half a hour in that water Stef, it's getting cold" Lena said giving Stef a look, Stef smiled, bent down and kissed Lena on the cheek before grabbing Callie's body board and running out to join Callie._

 _Forty minutes later, Callie was wrapped up in a towel in Stef's arms and Brandon and Jude were also wrapped up sitting in Lena's lap, Stef was standing behind Lena who was sitting in the sand, everyone looking out at the horizon, Sharon had took out her camera and took a few pictures, she made a mental note to get them developed and give one to Stef and Lena._

* * *

"Mom, this is amazing" Stef said looking up from the photo to her mother, who had tears in her eyes, Sharon waved her off and turned her head the other way trying to stop the tears from falling, Stef laughed a little, "Thank you" Stef said as she bumped Lena with her shoulder, Lena was crying and turned around to see that all the adults was crying while the kids just looked at everyone confused,

"Sharon, this is wonderful, thank you" Lena said as she stood up and walked around to Sharon and hugged her, Stef done the same, they then walked over to everyone else and joined them, "thank you Callie" Lena said as she took Callie from Frank and kissed her cheek, Callie giggled and lay her head on Lena's shoulder, Stef came up behind her and took Jude from Dana,

"Thank you too, my handsome little man" Stef said as she kissed Jude all over his face, Jude giggled,

"Ma-ma" Jude said through giggles as he pushed her face away with his hand, Stef chuckled and handed Jude back to Dana and squatted down in front of Brandon, she opened her arms and Brandon dove straight into them, "and thank you too B" Stef said standing up and placing Brandon on her hip,

"I love you Mommy" Brandon whispered into Stef's ear,

"I love you too my little B-man" Stef said as she kissed Brandon she turned to Lena and they exchanged a look, they then exchanged children, Lena took Brandon and Stef took Callie,

"Thank you B" Lena said kissing Brandon, Brandon grabbed Lena's face and kissed her on the lips,

"You're welcome mama, I love you" Brandon said, Lena laughed and hugged him close to her chest,

"I love you too B" Lena said as she kissed the side of his head, Lena put Brandon down and then went and got Jude,

"Mama" Jude said reaching up for Lena, Lena smiled at him and took him from Dana,

"Hi baby, thank you for your lovely present" Lena said as she kissed him, Jude giggled and grabbed Lena's face, he stuck his tongue out and Lena laughed, Lena looked over but couldn't see Stef or Callie anywhere, she looked back to Dana who pointed towards the stairs, she gave Jude back to Dana and walked up the stairs, she reached the hallway and walked to her room, she stood at the doorway when she found Callie and Stef sitting on the bed, Callie had a small box in her hand, Lena knew that Stef had bought something extra for Callie but even she didn't know what it was, she smiled and knocked the door, Stef looked up and smiled, she motioned for Lena to join them,

"What's going on in here" Lena said as she sat on the bed beside Stef,

"Oh nothing, just me and Callie having some one on one time," Stef said as she pushed some hair out of Callie's face,

"Did mommy give you her present yet Callie" Lena asked, Callie turned to Lena and nodded, her little hand grasping the small box, Lena looked at Stef and smiled,

"She doesn't want to open it yet" Stef said as she got a confused look from Lena,

"Ah, well how about, we give you and Jude your presents and then you can open mommy's one" Lena said looking at Callie, Callie nodded and moved closer to Lena, Lena wrapped the little girl in her arms and pulled her close.

"Let's go down to everybody and open them" Lena said as she got off the bed, Stef walked out of the room first, Lena walked out after her and was met with Stef carrying two big bags, "we didn't get them that much stuff babe" Lena said raising an eyebrow,

"We didn't, but I may have" Stef said grinning widely at Lena, Lena just laughed and shook her head; they walked down the stairs and entered the living room.


	14. Our Babies Forever

**Possible tissues at the ready for this chapter guys! I take all the credit for the 'poems'. When I wrote it, I wrote it at half 4 in the morning so my brain was not working right, I didn't intend to make this a soppy adoption but it's looking that way, personally I don't like the poems but that's what I get for writing this so late. Also, I've got A LOT of messages about having more Jude, I promise you guys, Jude will have more center stage in later chapters!**

* * *

When they walked into the living room, Lena set Callie down on the floor and Callie moved closer to Dana and Jude, Lena then walked back over to Stef who was standing at the entrance,

"Ok guys, time to give Callie and Jude their adoption day presents" Stef said, "you first B" Stef said handing Brandon two small presents, he walked over to Callie and Jude and gave them the presents, Callie looked at Brandon and smiled, she ripped open the wrapping paper to find a pink batman t-shirt, Callie looked at Brandon who had a big smile on his face, she got up off the ground and walked over to him, she hugged him and kissed his cheek,

"Thank you B" Callie said when she let go of him, everybody just smiled, Callie and Brandon were becoming more and more like siblings everyday and Brandon loved the fact that he had someone to play with all the time,

"You're welcome Callie" Brandon said as she turned around and walked over to Jude, "here you go Jude" Brandon said as he placed his present in Jude's lap, Jude looked at him and waved his arms about,

"Tank B" Jude said, Dana smiled and helped Jude open the present, it was a Robin t-shirt that Brandon had saw when he was shopping with Mike, Mike had called to tell Stef that he was buying Jude something, Stef gave him Jude's size and told him thank you, "that's from me and daddy" Brandon said smiling at Jude and Dana,

* * *

" _Daddy, daddy look, look" Brandon said as he jumped up and down pointing at a Robin t-shirt that was hanging in a shop window,_

" _That's cute B" Mike said as he picked Brandon up,_

" _Can we get it for Jude?" Brandon asked Mike not taking his eyes off of the costume, Mike smiled at his son, he knew that Brandon had fallen hard for Callie and Jude as it was the only thing he seemed to talk about whenever he came over to him,_

" _Sure little man, let's call mommy first" Mike said as he got his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Stef's number and waited for her to answer,_

" _Hello" Stef said from the other end,_

" _Hey Stef"_

" _Mike? Is everything ok?" Stef asked concerned, Stef knew that Mike was getting sober for the sake of Brandon but she was always cautious about leaving Brandon with him,_

" _Yeah, everything is fine" Mike said,_

" _Ok, what's up?"_

" _B spotted a Robin t-shirt kinda thing and wants to get it for Jude" Mike said_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah really, what size is he and I'll buy it for him, a present from me and B" Mike said,_

" _Mike you don't have to do that" Stef said,_

" _I know, but I want to, him and Callie is the only thing he talks about when he comes over, it's the least I can do" Mike said,_

" _Thank you Mike, get him a size 3-4, his starting to grow out of things a lot quicker than we are liking" Stef said laughing,_

" _Sounds a bit like B" Mike said,_

" _Doesn't it, thank you Mike" Stef said,_

" _No problem, see you in a couple of hours" Mike said as he hung up the phone, "looks like we're good to go B" Mike said as he put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Brandon, Brandon smiled and slid down Mike, he ran into the shop with Mike close behind him,_

* * *

Jude reached for Brandon, Brandon walked to Jude and wrapped his arms around him, everyone was almost in tears again, Brandon kissed Jude's cheek which made Jude giggle,

"Ok B, give this one to Callie" Stef said passing Brandon another one, Stef and Lena made sure that Brandon didn't feel left out so they had him give out the presents, "that one is from grandpa Frank" Stef said looking at Callie, Callie took the present from Brandon and looked at Frank, Frank smiled at Callie and watched her face light up as she opened the present,

"Cool" Callie said as she unwrapped a Padres t-shirt with her name on the back, Callie stood up and ran to Frank jumping on him, "Thank you Frankie" Callie said as she kissed him on the cheek, Frank laughed and patted Callie's back,

"You are more than welcome" Frank said, Callie was perfectly happy to remain sitting on Franks knee, Stef smiled, these kids was making staying in the same room as her father for more than twenty minutes bearable,

"Alright, this is for Jude, also from Grandpa Frank" Stef said as she handed Brandon another present, he walked over to Jude and placed it on his knee, Dana again helped him unwrapped it and unwrapped a Padres t-shirt with his name on the back, Jude's face lit up as he looked to Frank,

"Papa" Jude said as he reached his arms out towards Frank, Franks eyes grew wide as he positioned Callie on one knee and took Jude from Dana,

"That's right little man, I'm papa" Frank said as he poked Jude in the stomach gently causing Jude to giggle, Frank was smiling from ear to ear, both of his grandchildren where happy with their presents and Jude had called him 'papa' something that he never thought would sound so good again, Lena and Stef looked at the sight in front of them, Frank sitting with both Jude and Callie on his knee inspecting their new t-shirts, Callie and Jude smiling wide and Frank looking like he was about to cry,

"Alright B, this one is for Callie, from Grams and Grandpa Stuart" Stef said as she handed B another present, Callie looked at Brandon and took the present from him, she unwrapped it and was speechless, inside was a two presents, a small box that was wrapped and a t-shirt with a lion on it, Callie took the small box into her hand, she looked at Stuart and Dana who smiled at her, Callie then unwrapped the box and Frank helped her to open it, inside was a beautiful silver necklace with her name on it, Callie's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide, causing all the adults to laugh, Dana looked at Callie,

"Do you like it?" Dana asked, Callie looked at Dana and slid off Franks knee, she walked over to Dana and nodded her head, Dana smiled widely, "May I put it on?" she asked, Callie nodded and turned around, Dana unclipped the necklace and placed in around her neck clipping it in place, she then turned Callie around and touched the necklace, "you look very pretty" Dana said with tears in her eyes, Callie looked up at Dana and without warning wrapped her arms around Dana's neck, Dana was shocked but wrapped her arms around Callie's small body,

"Thank you" Callie said into Dana's shoulder, she then moved on to Stuart and done the same thing, Stuart smiled at Callie and lifted her onto his knee where she wrapped her arms around his neck again,

"Mom, it's beautiful" Lena said with tears in her eyes, Dana looked up and smiled,

"Only the most beautiful things for my granddaughter" Dana said wiping tears from her eyes, Lena smiled at her mom, she then took another present out of the bag and looked at Stef, Stef smiled and nodded,

"and this one is from Grandma Sharon, give that one to Callie" Stef said handing it to Brandon, Brandon smiled and walked over to Callie, she gave her the box, Callie looked at it,

"It's heavy" Callie said, everyone chuckled as Stuart helped Callie open the present, Callie ripped the wrapping paper to revel a photo frame with a picture of Callie and Sharon in the garden, Callie in Sharon arms, both covered in dirt, Callie giggled and looked to Sharon, "You look funny" Callie said, Sharon smiled,

* * *

 _"Callie, pull that one" Sharon said pointing to a long weed that was in the flowerbed, Callie looked at it and smiled, Sharon had decided that Frank's garden need some TLC and had roped Callie into helping, she had managed to get her away from the tv and into a over sized apron,_

 _"Sharon?" Callie said, Sharon looked around and was met with a handful of dirt and then a squeal of joy followed by laughing, Sharon wiped her face and looked at Callie who was doubled over laughing, Sharon smiled and grabbed Callie pulling her against her and started to tickle her, Callie squealed and tried to get away from her, eventually Sharon gave up and just held Callie in her arms, neither noticing Frank standing in the kitchen with a camera._

* * *

Callie got off Stuart's knee and walked over to Sharon, she smiled

"Thank you" Callie said reaching up and wrapping her arms around Sharon's neck, Sharon smiled adn lifted Callie onto her knee, she kissed her cheekl and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, Stef and Lena smiled,

"This is for Jude, also from Grandma Sharon" Lena said handing Brandon another present, he walked over to Jude who was still on Frank's knee and handed him,

"From Grandma" Brandon said handing Jude the present, Jude giggled and took it off of him, he ripped of the paper this time unaided and giggled when he saw what was inside, Stef and Lena looked and both shook their heads,

"What? The child likes dinosaurs" Sharon said, Stef and Lena looked at each other nd then to Jude who was inspecting his new dinosaurs, it was a pack of four, a T-Rex, and three little baby ones, Jude giggled, Stef and Lena just looked at each other and then smiled, they both walked over to the chair at the other side of the table and sat down, Lena sitting in the chair and Stef sitting on the arm,

"Callie, Jude, Brandon can you come here please" Lena said as she sat up more, Callie turned around and jumped off Sharon's knee, she then helped Jude down off Franks and walked over to Stef and Lena hand in hand, Lena and Stef smiled at the sight, when Callie and Jude reached them they stood in front of Lena, Brandon came up behind them and stood behind them, Lena smiled, "this is from me and mommy" Lena said as she set the big present on the floor, Callie, Jude and Brandon sat down and all of them started to grab at the wrapping paper, when they got it opened, Callie and Jude's eyes lit up, while Brandon looked at his moms, it was a poem, and a picture of Lena, Stef, Callie, Jude and Brandon at the bottom,

 _My Children_

 _My kids are my World,_

 _My Heart,_

 _My Soul,_

 _My Life,_

 _I could not picture a day without you in it,_

 _You bring us joy,_

 _You make us love like we never knew possible_

 _We promise,_

 _That we will love you until the end of time_

 _You are our world_

 _Our Heart,_

 _Our Soul,_

 _Our Life,_

 _You are our Children_

Stef finished reading the poem and looked up to see everyone with tears in their eyes; even Callie and Jude had tears in their eyes, Brandon was smiling widely and put his arm around Callie,

"That was beautiful Stefanie" Sharon said putting a hand on her daughters shoulder,

"Thanks mom, I wrote it myself" Stef said smiling, Lena looked at her, "sorry, I wrote it with the help of my wife" Stef corrected which got a laugh from everyone,

"Now this one is just for Callie and Jude" Lena said as she placed another big present on the floor, Brandon stood up and walked over to Stef, Stef picked him up and placed him on her knee, kissing his cheek, she brought her attention back to Callie and Jude, Callie and Jude ripped the paper off it quicker than they did last time and stared at the present in front of them, it was another poem, but this time there was a picture of just Jude, Callie, Stef and Lena,

 _Our Babies_

 _You opened our hearts_

 _You made us love,_

 _Two more people_

 _Who we welcomed home,_

 _What we can provide_

 _Is undying love,_

 _But most of all_

 _To call you our own,_

 _You are now our babies,_

 _For now and for always,_

 _Our babies,_

 _Forever._

Lena read the poem and couldn't help the tears that fell, Stef was holding Brandon tightly to her chest, and Dana and Stuart where holding each other's hands, Frank was wiping tears from his eyes as was Sharon, Lena cleared her throat and Stef looked up, Stef nodded and got herself together, she lifted Brandon off her lap and stood up,

"I think everyone needs some cake" Stef said,

"After all them tears, I'll need more than cake" Stuart said as he stood up with Dana, Lena laughed as she stood up and picked up Jude, Stuart held out his arms, Lena kissed Jude and handed him to Stuart, Stuart followed everyone else out into the kitchen with Jude in his arms, she then picked up Callie and held her close, Callie rested her head on Lena's shoulder and yawned,

"You tired baby?" Lena asked as she ran her fingers up and down Callie's back, Callie nodded into her shoulder, she smiled, "Before you go to sleep I have something for you" Lena said as she took a small box out of her pocket, Callie turned around in Lena's arms and her eyes grew wide,

"Another one?" Callie asked, Lena laughed,

"Yeah baby, another one, but this one is just from me" Lena said as she kissed Callie's cheek and handed Callie the small box, she sat back down on the seat and put Callie on her lap, Callie looked at the box before looking at Lena, Lena smiled at her, "open it" Lena said as she put a strand of hair behind Callie's ear, Callie ripped off the wrapping paper and looked at the little red box, she tried to open it and look at Lena,

"Lena" Callie said seriously, "It stuck" Callie said making a face trying to open it, Lena let out a small laugh and helped Callie open the box, when they opened it, Callie looked at Lena her eyes wide, Lena smiled at Callie and took out the small bracelet that had her name on it,

"Read it" Lena said as she opened the clip and turned it over,

"My, Callie, love, Mama" Callie said slowly, Callie looked up at Lena with tears in her eyes,

"I love it, thank you" Callie said as she wrapped her arms around Lena,

"Your very welcome my sweet girl" Lena said into Callie's ear as she kissed the side of her head,

"I love you" Callie said softly, Lena smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Callie tighter.

"I love you too baby" Lena said as kissed Callie on the side of her head again, "let's put this on yeah?" Lena asked as she pulled Callie back so she could look at her, Callie nodded, Lena took the bracelet from Callie and put it on her wrist, she clipped it and put her hand on top of it, "I don't want you to ever take this off" Lena said looking into Callie's eyes.

"I won't I promise" Callie said as she wrapped her arms around Lena's neck again, Lena smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Callie as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen.


	15. She's My Best Friend

**A/N: OK so I think everyone knows that I just LOVE Callie and Stef so this was more than fun to write, and I'm not gonna lie these few chapters did bring a small tear to my eye!**

* * *

Lena walked into the kitchen with Callie in her arms, everyone was sitting around the table eating cake and laughing, Stef looked up and smiled at Lena, Stef knew that Lena wanted to give Callie her present in private so had taken everyone into the kitchen,

* * *

" _What you looking at?" Stef asked Lena as she walked up behind her,_

" _That" Lena said pointing to the silver bracelet in the window of the jewellers,_

" _It's very pretty" Stef said resting her chin on Lena's shoulder,_

" _It would look even prettier on Callie" Lena said turning around, she wrapped her arms around Stef's neck and kissed her before turning around and waking into the shop, Stef laughed and walked in after her,_

" _Hi I'm Lucy, can I help you today?" a young cashier asked as Lena walked up to the counter,_

" _Yes, the small bracelet in the window, could I see it please" Lena asked pointing to the window display,_

" _Just one second" Lucy said as she walked over to the window and grabbed the bracelet, she walked back over to the register where Stef had now joined Lena, she handed the bracelet to Lena who took it and inspected it carefully,_

" _It's beautiful" Lena said looking up, Lucy smiled and nodded,_

" _Believe it or not, it is a best seller, a lot of people are buying it as a Christmas gift, I actually just bought one for my little girl" Lucy said, Lena looked at Stef and Stef smiled,_

" _If you want to get it for her go ahead" Stef said to Lena, Lena smiled and looked to Lucy,_

" _Could I get an inscription on it?" Lena asked as she handed it back,_

" _Yeah that's no problem, it will take about an hour though if that's ok, there's quite a few people wanting inscriptions, Marty has his hands busy" Lucy said as she placed the bracelet on the counter and grabbed a pen and a notepad, "what would you like on it?" Lucy said smiling at Lena,_

" _On the front could I get Callie, and one the back, My Callie, love Mama" Lena said proudly, Stef smiled and so did Lucy,_

" _Someone is going to a very happy little girl" Lucy said as she handed the bracelet and the piece of paper to another cashier and they took it into a room to the side of the register,_

" _Oh I hope so" Lena said with a laugh._

* * *

Lena joined everyone at the table and sat Callie down between Stef and Frank, Frank noticed the bracelet on Callie's wrist,

"That's nice" Frank said tapping the bracelet, Callie looked up at him and smiled,

"Lena gave it to me" Callie said proudly shoving a forkful of cake in her mouth, Frank laughed as he patted Callie's head, Lena walked around the table and took her seat at the top of the table, Stef looked at her and smiled, Lena had tears in her eyes, Stef grabbed her hand and squeezed it, they sat at the table joking, laughing and eating cake.

Four hours later, it was coming on six o'clock and everyone was leaving, Callie, Jude and Brandon had retreated up stairs to play 'batman, batgirl and robin' all the adults laughed at Brandon as he said that they 'weren't to disturb them unless they really needed them' as Brandon put it, Stef and Lena said their goodbyes to their parents and had managed to wrangle the kids down the stairs for five minutes to hug and kiss their grandparents goodbye, once they were finished Callie and Brandon ran right back up stairs again, Jude was in Lena's arms about to fall asleep,

"So much for her taking it easy" Stef said as she walked in and closed the door behind her,

"I don't think there is any harm in her playing with her brother Stef, but she does need a nap" Lena said placing Jude on the other side of her,

"Nap and Callie doesn't go in the same sentence love, you've seen how cranky she gets when we have to wake her up from one, and honestly I don't think she'll sleep, as for B, he'll just take one when he gets tired enough, playing or not" Stef said as she wrapped an arm around Lena and walked towards the stairs, they put Jude into his crib in their room and walked into B's and right enough, B was sprawled out on top of his bed sound asleep while Callie was sitting on the floor playing with Brandon's toy cars,

"Hi baby" Lena whispered as she squatted down beside Callie, Callie looked around and smiled at Lena, she stood up and walked towards her, Lena opened her arms and Callie walked in, placing her head on Lena's shoulder, Lena smiled and stood up, "I'll take her into our room, you sort B out" Lena whispered to Stef as she walked out of the room, Lena took Callie into her and Stef's room and lay down on the bed, Callie laying on her chest, Callie took to sucking her thumb and playing with Stef or Lena's hair when she was tired and lying like this, Callie's eyes began to close but they shot straight open when she felt the bed move, she looked up and saw Stef smiling down at her, Callie took her thumb out of her mouth and smiled at Stef, she pushed herself off Lena and crawled onto Stef, Stef got comfy and Callie snuggled up on her chest, Lena smiled and sat up, "I'm gonna go and sort out dinner" Lena said, not intending to make anything, but knowing that Callie still had to open Stef's present, , as much as she wanted to see it, she knew that this was Callie and Stef's moment, Stef just smiled at her wife and nodded, Stef watched Lena leave the room before she sat up and supported her weight on her elbows, she then twisted her upper body to the left causing Callie to roll off giggling,

"Ssshh baby, Jude's sleeping" Stef said as she patted Callie's stomach while pointing to Jude's crib at the window, Callie just giggled quieter which caused Stef to look at her and laugh,

"Sorry" Callie said as she turned around and lay on her stomach, Stef done the same, Stef reached into her pocket and took out the small box that she had given Callie earlier,

"You wanna open it now" Stef said placing it in front of Callie, Callie looked at the box and then to Stef, she smiled shyly and buried her head into the blanket, Stef only laughed and rubbed Callie's back, "here baby, open it" Stef said picking up the box and holding it in front of Callie, Callie looked at the box and took it out of Stef's hand, she placed it on the bed and unwrapped it slowly, when she had it unwrapped it she looked at Stef, Stef nodded and opened the box, Callie's eyes grew wide, inside was another silver bracelet, this one had 'best friend' scripted on the front, Callie looked at Stef and then back to the bracelet, Stef smiled she took it out, unclipped it and turned it over, on the back was another inscription, 'My best friend, love Mommy', Callie touched the bracelet and then looked at Stef,

"I'm your best friend?" Callie asked sitting up on her knees looking at Stef her eyes wide, Stef let out a small laugh and done the same,

"Believe it or not bug, you are" Stef said as she reached into her pocket and took out another box, she opened it and took out a silver bracelet, Callie's eyes grew wide as she saw it was exactly the same as hers, "I have one too" Stef said as she put both bracelets in her hand and held them out to Callie, Callie smiled widely and then buried her head in the blanket once more, she looked up at Stef and laughed,

"You're my best friend too" Callie said as she leaned over and kissed Stef on the cheek, Stef's eyes began to fill with tears she put both bracelets in their boxes, grabbed Callie and pulled her into her chest, she kissed her face, causing Callie to laugh loudly,

* * *

 _Lena had called Stef at work asking would she drop by the market to grab some things for dinner, Stef was walking down the street when she spied a jewellers, she stopped and looked though the window, a small silver bracelet with 'best friend' inscribed into the front caught her eye; she smiled to herself and walked into the jewellers_

" _Hello, can I help you" a tall slim man asked from behind the counter,_

" _Yes I hope you can" Stef said smiling, "the best friend bracelet on your window display could I see it" Stef said resting her hands on the counter, the man nodded and walked over to the window, he came back with the bracelet in his hands, he handed it to Stef and the smile that spread across her face was priceless,_

" _Someone special" the man asked seeing the smile on Stef's face; Stef looked up and nodded,_

" _My daughter" Stef said smiling, "would you have one that would fit a four year old, but could be extended when she gets older?" Stef asked placing the bracelet onto the counter, the man smiled and nodded his head,_

" _I have just the thing you are looking for" he walked into the store room and returned moments later with a long thin box, inside was a small silver bracelet, "this is one of the newer bracelets we have in, it comes with links that you can connect making it extended, you can take them off and put them on to fit the size of the person's wrist" the man said as he placed the box in Stef's hand, "now this one doesn't have the inscription, but I can have that done free of charge" he said smiling, Stef looked up and smiled,_

" _You know how to make a girl happy, would you have another one of these?" Stef asked as she placed the box on the counter, the man nodded and walked back into the store room, he came out with another long thin box and placed it beside the one Stef had put down._

" _Would you be looking for an inscription on both?" The man asked looking up at Stef, he had a pen and a notepad in front of him, Stef nodded,_

" _Yes, I was hoping for 'best friend' on both, and on the back of one of them, ' love Mommy" Stef said beginning to blush, the man smiled as he wrote it down, he looked up and placed his hand on top of Stef's,_

" _Your daughter must be a very special little girl" the man said smiling,_

" _Oh she is" Stef said smiling widely._

* * *

"Let's put them on" Stef said as she set Callie down in front of her and reached for the bracelets, she opened Callie's and put it on her right wrist, Callie smiled as Stef brought her wrist up to her mouth and kissed it, Stef then took her own bracelet and put it on her left wrist, she held out her arm and Callie done the same, Stef smiled as Callie inspected both bracelets, Callie turned around and jumped at Stef,

"Thank you, I love it" Callie said into Stef's ear,

"I'm glad you do baby" Stef said kissing Callie's head,

"I love you" Callie whispered, Stef smiled as tears escaped her eyes,

"I love you too Callie, I love you too" Stef said wrapping her arms around Callie tighter, Callie then pushed herself back and looked into Stef's eyes,

"Don't cry" Callie said wiping a tear away from Stef's cheek, Stef grabbed Callie's hand and kissed it, Stef took Callie into her arms and got off the bed, she walked into Callie's room and tried to lay her on the bed, "no, I'm not tired" Callie said, Stef just laughed,

"Ok then, let's go see what Mama is doing" Stef said as she positioned Callie on her hip and left her room to head downstairs.


	16. Mommy and Mama

Stef walked into the kitchen to find Lena standing in front of an open fridge,

"What ya doing babe" Stef asked as she walked up to Lena, Lena looked up and smiled at Stef, Callie had both her arms out in front of her smiling as she turned her wrists over and back inspecting her new bracelets,

"Trying to decide what I'm going to make for dinner" Lena said smiling as she leaned forward and kissed Stef, she smiled at Callie and kissed her head, causing the little girl to look up in shock, "Hi baby" Lena said to Callie,

"Hi" Callie said offering Lena a small wave before laying her head on Stef's shoulder, Lena smiled, she would never stop smiling at the site of Callie and Stef,

"Did you get another bracelet" Lena asked Callie as she tapped her wrist with Stef's bracelet on it,

"Aha, Steffi has one too" Callie said holding her wrist out, "Steffi, show Lena yours" Callie whispered in Stef's ear causing both Lena and Stef to smile, Stef held out her wrist and Lena looked at both bracelets, she then looked to Stef who didn't make eye contact, her face going red,

"Stef they are beautiful" Lena said leaning in and kissing both Stef and Callie, "and very true" she said laughing, Stef just nodded and positioned Callie better on her hip,

"Why don't we just get takeout, and have an early night?" Stef said, she knew that Lena wasn't keen on having take out but Lena's face lit up at the mention of takeout food,

"That is perfectly fine with me" Lena said smiling as she turned back around and closed the fridge door, Lena walked over to the counter and lifted the take out menus, she turned around and sat at the table, Stef took a seat beside her and put Callie down between them,

"What do you want to eat bug" Stef said looking at Callie,

"Food" Callie said seriously looking up at Stef, causing Lena to laugh and Stef to raise an eyebrow,

"I know that, but what kind of food" Stef said again giving Callie a tiny poke in her stomach, causing the little girl to laugh, Callie looked from one menu to another and then went back to just looking at one, she studied the menu for about five minutes before pointing at something,

"Can I have that please" Callie asked looking from Stef to Lena, Stef looked at her choice and laughed,

"You want fried rice?" Stef asked raising a eyebrow, Callie smiled and nodded her head, "ok" Stef said turning her attention to Lena, "What about you mama?" Stef asked, Lena looked up and shrugged her shoulders,

"What are you having" Lena asked, Stef smiled, Lena would always wait until everyone else had ordered their food before she made her choice,

"I was thinking chicken satay and fried rice" Stef said smiling, she always went for the same thing when they got a Chinese,

"I should have known" Lena said shaking her head, "I'll have Chow Mein" Lena said looking at Stef,

"Nice choice mama and we'll get some noodles for B and Jude" Stef said kissing Lena on the cheek, "what you think bug, me and you go get dinner?" Stef asked Callie, Callie's eyes lit up and she nodded her head up and down in excitement, "ok then, go put on your shoes on and grab your coat" Stef said as she set Callie down and she took off running into the hall,

"Stef, the bracelet is lovely" Lena said as she grabbed Stef's arm and traced the bracelet with her thumb,

"I'm glad she liked it" Stef said looking at the floor, Lena smiled,

"What did she say" Lena asked as she put her finger under Stef's chin and brought her head up so she was looking at her,

"She said I was her best friend too" Stef said trying to keep her emotions in order, Lena smiled and kissed Stef on the lips, Stef wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and pulled her close, they were taken out of their moment by Callie calling for Stef to hurry up,

"You better go, I'll wake the boys" Lena said as she kissed Stef again patting her back, Stef pulled Lena in for another kiss before grabbing her car keys and walking into the hall,

"Alright, alright calm down Callie, and walk to the car please" Lena heard Stef say before she heard the door opening and closing, Lena then made her way up the stairs to enjoy the task of waking up Jude and Brandon,

An hour and a half later, everyone was fed and was now in the living room watching a Christmas movie, it was November and it was just over a month to Christmas, Lena and Stef had started to buy 'Santa' stuff since August and couldn't wait until Christmas.

"Mommy" Brandon said looking at Stef, Stef looked down at her son and smiled,

"Yeah B" Stef said as she ran her hand through his hair,

"Can we get a puppy for Christmas?" Brandon asked seriously, Stef raised an eyebrow as Lena laughed,

"He has been asking for one for the past three years babe" Lena said after settling down, Stef just gave Lena a look and Lena turned her head the other way trying to stop herself from laughing again,

"No, B, we already had this conversation, we live on a busy street, and we haven't got the room for a dog, remember puppies grow into big dogs when they get older, just like little boys grow into big strong men" Stef said looking at Brandon, Brandon sighed loudly and nodded,

"Okay"

"But maybe when you're a bit older, we will think about getting a small dog" Stef said, this caused Brandon to look at his mother with a huge smile on his face, he hugged her as best her could before turning his attention back to the tv.

"I think it's bedtime guys" Lena said after the credits started to appear on screen , Jude was asleep on Lena, while Brandon was struggling to keep his eyes open in-between Stef and Lena and Callie was also trying to stay awake in Stef's arms, Stef looked at Lena and smiled,

"I think your right mama, it's been a long day" Stef said kissing Callie's head as she managed to get off the seat without dropping Callie, Callie stretched in Stef's arms, she yawned and lay her head on Stef's shoulder, "Someone is tired" Stef said as she ran her hand up and down Callie's back, Callie nodded and yawned again, "OK babies let's get you all to bed" Stef said as she moved Callie to her hip and held out her hand to Brandon, once up stairs Lena put Jude to bed first, with Stef, Callie and Brandon kissing him goodnight, Stef then set Callie down outside her bedroom, "Ok sweetie, you go get ready for bed and me and mama with be in, in a minute" Stef said kissing Callie on the cheek, Callie nodded and walked into her room, Stef smiled and picked up Brandon, she carried him into his room, she helped him get dressed and then tucked him in,

"Night night Mommy" Brandon said through a yawn as he got comfortable,

"Night night baby, sleep tight" Stef said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, Lena then walked into the room,

"Night B" Lena whispered as she too leaned down and kissed his head,

"Night night mama" Brandon said sleepily, Stef and Lena walked out of Brandon's room and into Callie's, Callie was in the bathroom, her clothes lying in the middle of the floor, Lena shook her head as she bent down and picked them up she then turned to Stef,

"Are you sure, that child isn't biologically yours" Lena said waving Callie's cloths in the air, Stef laughed and shook her head holding her hands up,

"I don't know anymore" Stef said as she walked over to Lena and kissed her, Callie came out of the bathroom, and both Lena and Stef were surprised with the choice of pyjamas she had on, "nice t-shirt" Stef said raising an eyebrow, Callie looked at the t-shirt, then to Stef and giggled,

"Thank you" she said as she ran and jumped on the bed, Callie was wearing Stef's academy t-shirt that went down to her knees, Stef was looking for it everywhere for days. But couldn't find it, as she liked to wear it when she was having a lazy day,

"Where did you get that from" Lena asked smiling widely, Callie sat up and waved at Lena to come over to her, Lena done what was requested of her and walked over and sat on the bed beside Callie, Callie crawled over, leaned up and whispered in Lena's ear,

"I stole it" Callie said laughing, Lena couldn't help but laugh as well, Stef just looked at both of them and folded her arms across her chest,

"Alright you little thief bedtime" Stef said as she walked over to join Lena on Callie's bed, Lena took Callie's necklace off and placed it on her dresser, she was the first to tuck Callie in and kiss her goodnight,

"Night Callie" Lena said as she stood up,

"Goodnight mama" Callie said, Lena's eyes grew wide as she looked at Stef, Stef looked at Lena and smiled, Stef then leaned down and kissed Callie goodnight,

"Night baby" Stef said as she stood up

"Night night mommy" Callie said through a yawn, Stef grabbed Lena's hand and squeezed it, they both looked at each other and then to Callie who was sound asleep. They walked out of her room and into their own where they ran and jumped onto the bed like teenagers,

"OH MY GOD!" Stef said loudly as she feel back into the pillows, Lena smacked her on the arm but smiled,

"I know" Lena said as she pulled Stef towards her and kissed her, Stef pulled Lena closer but let her go again remembering that they still had a visitor staying with them,

"What a way to end the day" Stef said as she got up and changed into her pjs, Lena laughed slightly,

"I couldn't think of a better way" Lena said as she threw the cushions onto the floor at the bottom of the bed, Stef joined her in the bed moments later, she turned to Lena and smiled,

"Goodnight mama" Stef said smiling as she leaned down and kissed Lena, Lena smiled into the kiss,

"Night night mommy" Lena said as she turned around and turned off the lamp, casting the room into darkness.

* * *

 **I almost hurt for me to stop Callie calling Stef 'Steffi' I really like it haha!**


	17. Not A Happy Little Boy

**So this is a request from honour632…thank you..I quite enjoyed writing this! I will take any requests or prompts or ideas anyone has in regards to this story! We also have a sort of premonition in this chapter…I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out or if you're gonna like it, or if it's actually gonna work, it may make way for a sequel I don't really know, so just run with it haha!**

* * *

The morning after the adoption things in the Adams Foster house was quite, for a change, it was only half 7, Callie was sleeping, Brandon was sleeping, but Jude however, Jude wasn't in the best of form, Jude pulled himself up and looked around the dimly lit room, he spied Lena and Stef curled up in the bed and spied the door open, he wanted Callie, he didn't feel right, he pulled himself up and managed to climb out of his crib without making too much noise, he was getting more confident in his walking so he took off in the direction of his sisters room,

"Cal" Jude said as he shook Callie's shoulder, Callie moaned and turned over, Jude's lip trembled and he shook her shoulder again, "Cal" Jude said, Callie blinked her eyes open and turned her head, her little face was full of concern as she pushed herself out of bed and onto the floor,

"Jude?" Callie asked, Jude's lip trembled as he reached for Callie, Callie hugged her little brother when all of a sudden he started to cry, Callie didn't know what to do, she hugged him tighter but he just cried, Callie had tears in her own eyes as she looked at her little brother, she let them fall,

"MOMMY, MAMA! MOMMY, MAMA!" Callie shouted and within seconds Lena and Stef where tumbling into Callie's room,

"What's wrong baby" Stef said, Lena spied Jude and ran to both, she pulled Jude back from Callie and took him into her arms, Stef dropped to her knees and Callie ran into her arms, "what's going on?" Stef asked directing her question more to Callie than Lena,

"Jude, he woke me up" Callie said taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down, Stef looked at her and then to Lena who was desperately trying to calm the little boy down, "he started to cry" Callie said her lip starting to quiver again, Stef pulled her close and kissed her head, she started to rock back and forth,

"It's ok baby, thank you for shouting us" Stef said, she looked to Lena who had tears in her eyes,

"He won't stop crying" Lena said as she ran her hand up and down Jude's back trying to sooth the little boy but nothing seemed to be working, Stef sighed, she moved Callie a little,

"Here, give him to me" Stef said as she passed a now calm Callie to Lena and took Jude, she hugged him close and started to rock, eventually he started to calm down, Callie was leaning against Lena and the both of them watched as Stef hummed gently to the little boy, his eyes began to shut and he drifted off to sleep, Stef sighed and looked to Lena, "something I learned with Brandon when he got fussy" Stef said with a smile, "he is probably just tired, I'll put him back down" Stef said as she got up without waking him and walked out, Callie turned in Lena's arms and looked at her,

"Jude gonna be ok?" Callie asked, Lena couldn't help but smile, she was worried about her little brother, she leaned forward and kissed Callie's head,

"He's gonna be fine, how about you try and get some more sleep?" Lena asked as she kissed Callie's head, Callie shook her head and wrapped her arms around Lena's neck, Lena sighed and savoured the feeling of her daughter in her arms, she felt the cold of the bracelets against her neck and couldn't help the shiver running down her spine, Callie giggled and pulled back,

"Can we go see Jude?" Callie asked, Lena smiled and nodded, Callie stood up and held her hand out for Lena, Lena grinned and stood up and took Callie's hand as they walked back into Stef and Lena's room, they spied Stef sitting on the bed, her legs crossed and had Jude lating between them, he was now wide awake,

"I thought he was asleep?" Lena said as she lifted Callie into her arms and positioned her on her hip, Callie rested her head against Lena's shoulder and sighed, both Lena and Stef smiled, their attention however going back to Jude who was coughing badly,

"Maybe his colic is back?" Stef asked, Stef may be Brandon's biological mother but she still wasn't a doctor when it came to babies and how sick they were until they could panic, she knew with Callie it was serious, the heat of her alone would set alarm bells off even for a non-parent.

How about you just set him in his crib and let him fall asleep himself" Lena said, "and speaking off, how did he get out of it?" Lena asked looking from Callie to Jude, Callie feeling eyes on her looked at Lena and glared, Stef bit her lip, Callie was going to be a joy when she was older, she could just see it now,

* * *

 _Callie, don't make me come up there, young lady" Stef shouted to her 16 year old daughter, ever since becoming a teenager Callie had totally changed, she wasn't the little girl who always clung to Stef like she was about to evaporate, no, now she was a moody teenager who wouldn't do what she was told, and was constantly butting heads with her equally head strong mother,_

" _I did warn you" Lena said as she walked in the front door, Jude and Brandon following her,_

" _I don't need a 'I told you so' lecture right now love" Stef said, "CALLIE! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU MAKE ME COME UP THEM STAIRS YOU WILL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE" Stef shouted, she heard banging and stomping until Callie appeared at the top of the stairs,_

" _What?" she growled, Stef raised an eyebrow, Jude chuckled, Brandon suppressed a giggle and Lena just rolled her eyes,_

" _Watch the attitude, come here please" Stef said pointing to the step in front of her,_

" _I have homework" Callie answered back, everyone bit their lip, nobody but Callie dared answer Stef back, she tested Stef, and Stef loved it, she loved it, but she wouldn't let Callie know that,_

" _I don't care if the pope is there Callie, GET. DOWN. HERE. NOW!" Stef said and she never seen Callie take the stairs as quick as she did just then, "thank you, now, explain this" Stef said as she held up a piece of paper with her signature on it, Callie bit her lip and looked to Brandon and Jude who just at her with sympathic eyes, Callie then looked to Lena who was trying very hard not to grin, then to Stef who looked like she was ready to explode_

* * *

"You ok honey?" Lena asked running her hand up and down Stef's arm, Stef looked at her and smiled, then to Callie, she would have to watch out, she had a feeling they would be dealing with a lot more than what they think when Callie hit her teenage years, Stef stood and placed Jude in his crib only for him to start crying again, Lena was about to walk over but Stef grabbed her arm,

"Just let him cry, if it's one thing I've learned, once you lift him when he starts to cry, he'll think it's a reward" Stef said, Lena sighed but nodded, she did however walk over and place a kiss on his head, Callie doing the same as she was in Lena's arms, Stef placed a kiss on his head before turning on both baby monitors and grabbing one before ushering everyone out of the room.

* * *

"He's stopped" Lena said, Jude had been crying for a good two hours and it was beginning to worry the women, they check his temperature, it was normal, they changed him, they tried to feed him, they even gave him some milk, nothing seemed to have worked, not even Stef's rocking, Lena was about to pull her phone out and ring the doctor when they heard a strange noise over the monitor, they were in the living room, Callie and Brandon playing with their LEGO, Stef was to her feet first and was out of the room before Lena had even left the couch,

"Aw damn it" Lena heard Stef say when she reached the landing, she entered their room to a smell she wouldn't want to be smelling again anytime soon,

"Oh wow!" Lena said as she waved her hand in front of her face, she walked over and saw that Jude, his t-shirt and the entire top of his mattress was covered in sick, "oh my poor baby" Lena said as she went to gather him in her arms, Jude smiled at her and waved, a total different little boy from this morning, she looked at Stef and Stef chuckled,

"He wasn't feeling the best I take it" Stef said, "well at least we don't have to ring the hospital, I'm not sure I could handle another visit so soon after Callie" Stef said with a small laugh, Lena couldn't help but chuckle as she walked over to the changing mat and started to strip Jude of his dirty cloths and place him in new ones,

"All better" Lena said as she kissed his cheek, Jude giggled and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek, his little arms going around her neck.

"Mama love"

* * *

 **So that is that…I hope I done it justice and you liked it, I quiet liked writing that! So if anyone has any requests, even if it isn't linked to the storyline, it can be a one shot that I can place in it, and will be classed as a one shot, please don't be afraid to let me know, I don't bite!**


	18. Mama's Day

**So this is a request from annabell39645 – I hope you like it, I had great fun writing this!**

* * *

"Get up Mama!" Callie said as she shook Lena awake, Stef was standing at the bottom of the bed a cup of coffee in one hand and Jude on her other hip, she was laughing, Callie was sitting on top of Lena her face right in front of Lena's, Lena turned over, "Hi Mama" Callie said with Lena rolled and looked at her,

"Hello Callie" Lena said with her eyebrow raised, Callie smiled and slid off onto the other side of the bed,

"Are you getting up Mama? We have to go" Callie said, Lena smiled at her and rolled to her side,

"Oh, and where are we going?" Lena asked as she leaned on her elbow and looked down at Callie who was smiling shly,

"It's Mama and Callie day, Mama" Callie said, Lena smiled widely,

"Yes, yes it is" Lena said with a smile.

* * *

"Can I get the red one?" Callie asked as she pointed to the red nail polish that was sitting in front of her, the beautician smiled at Callie and nodded before taking the red bottle of nail polish, Callie smiled and clapped her hands as the other beautician filed down Lena's nails, Callie's where too short to file so they went straight to painting them,

"I think that's gonna look very pretty Callie" Lena said as she picked the purple nail polish, Callie smiled,

"It goes with my dress Mama" Callie said looking down at her red and white polka dot dress, Lena smiled.

* * *

" _Where's Callie?" Lena asked when Stef came into the kitchen by herself, Stef chuckled,_

" _She's picking out a dress" Stef said, Lena looked at her, her eyes wide and her mouth open, Stef chuckled, "Yup that was my reaction too" Stef said as she turned and kissed Jude and Brandon on the head,_

" _Love Ma" Jude said, Stef smiled,_

" _Love Jude"_

 _Lena walked into Callie's room to see her standing in the middle of a huge cloths pile, she had her vest on and her shorts and was standing with her hands on her hips,_

" _What is going on in here" Lena said as she walked into the room, her hands on her own hips, Callie turned and looked at her and smiled,_

" _Mama, I can't find anything to wear" Callie said seriously, Lena laughed and looked at her,_

" _Callie, your entire wardrobe is on the floor" Lena said as she walked over to Callie and squatted down in front of her, Callie glared at her,_

" _What are you wearing?" Callie asked wrapping her arms around Lena's neck, Lena smiled and stood with Callie in her arms, she walked back into her room and pointed to the purple dress that was laid out on the bed, Callie smiled and wiggled out of Lena's arms, she ran back into her room before running back into her mother's with a red and white polka dot red, she smiled at Lena and giggled before taking off again._

* * *

Lena smiled as Callie inspected her newly painted nails, she grinned when Callie wrapped her arms around the beautician, Lena paid for there manicures and then grabbed Callie's hand and walked out,

"Where are we going now Mama?" Callie asked, Lena smiled,

"You hungry?" Lena asked as she swung Callie's hand back and forward as they made their way to the car, Callie nodded her head, Lena smiled as she pressed the key to unlock the car, Callie smiled and held her arms up for Lena to lift her, Lena placed a kiss on her cheek as she set Callie in and waited until she strapped herself in, she then closed the door and got in herself. Lena who prefer the kids to eat healthy took Callie to Project Pie, a somewhat healthy place, she got herself a salad and Callie ordered pancakes covered in fruit, Callie giggled when the huge pancake was placed in front of her, she looked at Lena before smiling shyly, Lena raised her eyebrow before having a piece of kiwi throw in her face, Callie giggled uncontrollably and watched as Lena looked at her and then to the piece of kiwi that was sitting on top of her lettuce and then back to Callie who was still laughing, she shook her head and just laughed along with the little girl.

* * *

"Mama, LOOK!" Callie shouted as she pulled Lena towards a window of a toy shop, Lena chuckled as she let Callie pull her over, Lena grinned when she saw what Callie was possibly looking at, it was a brown teddy bear that had a police uniform on, "Can we get it for Mommy?" Callie asked, "or for me" she added quickly that made Lena laugh,

"We'll see how much it is first" Lena said as they walked into the small toy shop, Lena walked, more pulled, towards to the counter and Callie insisted on being lifted up, Lena lifted her into her arms and placed her on the counter where a small white haired man with glasses appeared from behind a red curtain,

"Good Afternoon, my name is Phillip, how my I help you?" Phillip said with a smile,

"The police teddy you have in your window display..."

"My Mommy is a police woman" Callie added smiling up at the man, Lena laughed and looked at her before continuing,

"Could we see it please" Lena finished, Phillip chuckled and pocked Callie's nose making her giggled and turn and bury her head in Lena's shoulder,

"I will be right back" and he was true to his word, he was back within a minute the bear in hand, Callie grinned widely and made a grabby motion with her hand, Phillip smiled and handed the bear to Callie, Callie inspected in,

"It's like Mommy, it's got golden fur like Mommy's hair" Callie said as she stroked it, she then looked to Lena and smiled, Phillip also looked to Lena and smiled,

"How much?" Lena asked, Phillip smiled and shook his head,

"For this little one" Phillip said poking Callie's arm gently, causing her to smile, "it is on the house" Phillip said, he chuckled and explained himself further when Lena looked at him, "she reminds me of my granddaughter" he added, Lena smiled,

"Thank you so much" Lena said as she shook the man's hand, he nodded and smiled, he touched Callie's nose again, Callie giggled and grabbed his finger, she shook it before letting it go, Lena took the bear from Callie so Phillip could put it in a bag, Lena set Callie down and handed her the bag before grabbing her hand and walking out,

"Bye Bye" Callie said with a small wave as she walked out the door holding Lena's hand.

Lena looked into the mirror at Callie who was asleep, 'Stef' bear in her hand and her thumb in her mouth she smiled and her eyes went back to the road as she drove out of the city to home, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

 **And there we go, I hope you all like! Project Pie is an Italian restaurant in San Diego…I know this cause I Googled it haha!**


	19. A Day Well Spent

**A/N: Firstly let me apologies for not updating yesterday or sooner depending where you are…it was like 32 degrees here in Ireland so I spent the day at the beach and got home really late, plus I didn't have this chapter finished so I couldn't update! Anyway please enjoy the double update!**

* * *

Lena pulled into the drive just as Callie was waking up, Lena smiled

"Hi sleeping beauty" Lena said with a smile as she put the car in park and turned around in her seat to Callie rubbing her eyes,

"Hi Mama" Callie said sleepily, Lena smiled, Callie unbuckled herself and looked at Lena, Lena chuckled and unbuckled herself before getting out and opening Callie's door, once she was out of the car she held up[ her arms, they learned that Callie got rather clingy when she woke from a nap and it was usual Stef that she would cling, or Lena if Stef wasn't there, Lena chuckled and went to walk but Callie stopped her, "teddy for Mommy" Callie said her head not moving from Lena's shoulder, Lena chuckled, she walked back over and reached in and handed the teddy to Callie, she then made her way inside where she was met with silence, she looked into the living room to Stef sitting on the couch her feet up on the coffee table and a beer in her hand watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Lena chuckled at the scene that was playing, the Black Knight was fighting the 'Green Knight' and just didn't know when to give up, however he was now armless and still trying to fight,

"Now I know what you REALLY do when you're not a work" Lena said as she walked into the room, Stef looked up and smiled, Callie reached for her and Lena deposited Callie on Stef who cuddled up,

"Got you a present Mommy" Callie said her thumb going into her mouth as she held out the teddy, Stef smiled sweetly,

"Isn't he cute" Stef said,

"It 'ou" Callie said her thumb in her mouth, she looked at Stef and smiled before resting her head on Stef's chest, Stef looked to Lena and she just smiled,

"Where's the boys?" Lena asked taking her bag of her shoulder and placing it on the floor before taking a seat at Stef;s feet on the other end of the sofa.

"Nap time" Stef said motioning to the clock, it was coming on half 6, "which they should really be getting up from" Stef said as she went to move Callie, Lena put her hand on her leg and shook her head,

"I'll get them, I think someone wants to spent time with their Mommy" Lena said as she stood and kissed her wife and daughter before going up the stairs to retrieve the boys from their nap,

"Did you have fun with Mama?" Stef asked as she ran her hand through Callie's hair,

"Mm-hmm" Callie said she took her thumb out of her mouth and say up a little, "I got red nails" Callie said with a wide smile as she held her hands out to Stef, Stef smiled at the small amount of nail polish that was on her daughters hands, she smile,

"They're very beautiful" Stef said,

"Thank you" she said bowing her head, she giggled before burying her head into Stef's shoulder, her little hands going around Stef's neck, Stef chuckled and wrapped her own arms around Callie and got comfortable to watch what she could of the movie before the house was full of noise again.

* * *

Lena walked across the landing into Brandon's room and smiled, he was lying on his back the duvet kicked off, his toy monkey in one hand and the batmobile in the other, how he managed to nap and still hold onto them she would never know, she walked into the room quietly and took the teddy and the batmobile and placed them on his locker, she then ran her hand up and down his back to gradually rouse him awake,

"Wake up baby" Lena said when he started to groan, she chuckled when he muttered something and tried to roll, "come on Brandon, wakey wakey"

"Mama, go away" Brandon said, Lena chuckled, Callie was cling after her nap, Brandon was grouchy, very grouchy,

"Not until you get up" Lena said running her hand through his hair, he sighed and opened his eyes only to smile at Lena,

"Hi Mama" Brandon said sitting up, Lena smiled,

"Hi baby" Lena held out her arms and Brandon shot in, his arms going around her waist as he hugged her tight, "we're gonna order in tonight, so how about you go down to Mommy and Callie and tell them" Lena said kissing his head, Brandon grinned from ear to ear before shooting out of bed and running down the hall, Lena chuckled and went about getting Jude, Lena walked into her room and just stood in the doorway,

"Spid'r up, Spid'r down, out came sun, spid'r run away" Jude was 'singing' his own version of 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' and bouncing up and down on his knees as he held onto his crib, Lena smiled proudly and walked into the room clapping, Jude's head snapped up and he smiled widely and continued to 'sing' with Lena joining in,

"Dood Mama!" Jude praised when they finished, Lena smiled and lifted him out of the crib, they were looking for a toddler bed as it was only two months to Christmas, all the kids where getting new beds, and Jude's was going into Brandon's old room, which was and still would be the play room, Lena kissed Jude on the cheek and set him down, she took his hand and they walked out of the room, they had baby gates and child proofed the house, but both Jude and Callie found ways around both of them, when they got to the stairs Lena had lifted Jude into her arms and opened and shut the gate, she carried him down and down the same to the one at the bottom, she then set him down and ran off into the kitchen where he could hear giggling from everyone, including Stef.

* * *

Bath time was always fun in the Adams Foster house, there was more water on the floor and the walls than in the bath by the time all three where finished, they had learned to just bath Jude and Brandon together whereas Callie preferred showers, they hadn't got nowhere with who Mr John was or if he was even a foster parent, but Stef was looking through police records to see if she could find the tiniest thing, Callie was refusing to speak about it, she still had nightmares but they weren't as bad, Stef still got upset whenever they happened.

* * *

Stef was putting on clean pajamas after having showered Callie, like the boys, Callie preferred to have more water out of the shower than in it, she felt eyes on her and looked over her shoulder to see Callie studying her carefully with Stef's teddy in on hand,

"You can come in Callie" Stef said with a smile, Callie smiled widely and ran into the room, she climbed up onto the bed and kicked her legs out, Stef hit them with her knee every time it got close enough, "shouldn't you be in bed?" Stef asked after a minute, Callie shrugged her shoulders and scampered up to the top and got under the covers,

"Callie, I thought I said say goodnight to Mommy and then come back into bed?" Lena said when she appeared at the door,

"Sleeping with Mommy tonight" Callie said as she made herself comfy on Lena's side, Lena raised her eyebrow and Stef chuckled when Callie stuck her tongue out and then giggled and she moved down the bed and got comfy, Lena looked to Stef who was biting her lip, "she's your daughter, sort her out" Lena said with a smile,

"Ah yes, their always mine when they don't do what Mama says" Stef said as she pulled back the duvet and got in herself, "Callie come here" Stef said, Callie smiled and shot into Stef's side, Stef chuckled,

"Here's your bear Mommy" Callie said, Stef smiled and took him,

"Thank you, does Mr Bear have a name yet?" Stef asked as she inspected the detail of the San Diego Police uniform on the bear,

"Well…" Callie said biting her lip.

* * *

" _You can't call him Mommy Callie, Mommy is already called Mommy" Brandon tried to reason with his sister as they sat in the middle of the playroom surrounded by toys, Brandon was currently constructing a race track for the cars to go on, whereas Callie had 'Mr Bear' in her lap,_

" _Them what should I call him?" Callie asked as she looked from the bear to Brandon and then back to the bear, Brandon shrugged his shoulder,_

" _Call it Officer Stef?" Brandon said, Callie giggled when Brandon said Stef, Brandon looked at her in confusion before shrugging again and going back to building a race track._

* * *

He's name is Steffi" Callie said with a small smile as she kissed Stef's cheek and shot out of the bed, leaving a shocked Stef holding 'Steffi'.

* * *

 **Ba Boom…and there we have it, so I found a way for 'Steffi' to come back into it, thank you to, I'm not sure who, for the suggestion of using Stef's name for the teddy! Also I absolutely LOVE Monty Python!**


	20. Morning Fun

**A/N: So we are jumping ahead about a month in this chapter guys!**

* * *

It was the 20th of December and with only five days to Christmas everyone in the Foster household was excited, Stef had booked the week off before Christmas and had also booked two weeks off in the New Year as that was when they were going to Ireland, ever since Callie and Jude's adoption Stef and Lena learned rather quickly that Callie could be an early riser, when she wanted to be, and was a frequent visitor to her mother's bed at five in the morning, Stef didn't mind so much but Lena did, she didn't want to be wakened until it was at least half 6.

"Mommy" Callie said as she stood on Stef's side of the bed, Stef opened her eyes slowly and looked at the clock, 4:56, she moaned and looked at Callie, Callie had bed hair and her pajamas were all wrinkly, Stef smiled and lifted the blanket, Callie shot straight in underneath them and cuddled into Stef, her back to Stef's chest, Stef wrapped her arm around Callie and kissed her head,

"Morning baby" Stef said as she traced the bracelet on Callie's wrist, Callie's refused to take hers or Lena's off unless she absolutely had to, and even then it was a struggle, she would take Dana and Stuart's necklace off at night and would only put it on after Lena had finished doing her hair, Dana was happy to hear that Callie would go nowhere without her necklace,

* * *

" _Mama" Callie said after Lena had finished braiding her hair,_

" _Yeah baby" Lena said kissing the top of Callie's head,_

" _Can you put Grams necklace on me please, I'm not leaving without it" Callie said seriously causing Lena to laugh._

" _Is that right" Lena said raising an eyebrow, Callie nodded, Lena set the hairbrush down on the dresser, "and why is that"_

" _Because grams and grandpa gave it to me" Callie said seriously looking at Lena through the mirror, Lena smiled, she really was the cutest thing ever and was without a doubt a mini Stef,_

" _That's the best reason ever Callie" Lena said as she took the necklace out of it's box and put it on Callie, "Now go tell mommy to hurry up" Lena said as she kissed Callie's head and set her down, Callie ran out of the room,_

" _MOMMY HURRY UP" Lena heard Callie shout, she chuckled before fixing everything back up._

* * *

"Mommy" Callie said again this time turning herself around and looking into Stef's eyes, one thing Stef and Lena hadn't got tired off was hearing 'mommy' and 'mama'

"Yeah baby" Stef said kissing Callie's nose.

"I'm hungry" Callie said seriously, Stef suppressed a laugh trying not to wake Lena but the serious look on her daughters face was making it harder, she composed herself before answering her daughter,

"Then we better fix that huh bug" Stef said as she pulled Callie into a hug, they stayed like that for a few minutes until Callie started to get restless, "alright, alright" Stef said letting go off Callie,

"YAY!" Callie shouted, Stef put her hand over Callie's mouth and put a finger to her own mouth, Callie giggled at the serious expression on Stef's face, Stef took her hand away and gave Callie a look that resulted in her giggling more, Callie rolled out of the bed and waited for Stef to do the same. Stef groaned before getting up, stretching and lifting an impatient Callie into her arms before walking out of the room to feed her hungry child,

"Ok bug, we have corn flakes or rice crispies" Stef said setting Callie down at the table, Callie gave her a look and folded her arms across her chest much like Stef, Stef laughed, shook her head and turned around and rummaged through the cupboard and took out a box of Frosties, Callie's eyes lit up, Stef knew that Lena didn't like the kids eating sugary foods for breakfast or at all, but she knew that this was something that Callie and Stef done, what she didn't know was that it happened more than she would like,

* * *

" _I hope those aren't for Callie" Lena said as she turned around to find Stef putting a box of Frosties into the trolley, one thing she did not agree with was her children eating sugary foods for breakfast, but she knew that Stef didn't care, Callie and Stef would be up at the crack of dawn and Stef would take her down stairs to let Lena sleep a bit longer, Callie thought that Lena was oblivious to their early morning munchies, giggling and laughing when Stef brought her back into their bed._

" _Lena they are harmless" Stef said with a wide grin, Lena had caught Stef hiding a box in the back of the cupboard but didn't bring much attention to it, she just voiced her concern, she knew that Stef wouldn't listen anyway as it was something between her and Callie,_

" _Filling my child with sugar first thing in the morning IS harmless Stef" Lena said shaking a box of cornflakes in Stef's face, Stef stuck out her tongue and smiled widely as they continued shopping._

* * *

"Mo'my" Callie said with her mouthful, Stef gave Callie a look and raised an eyebrow,

"What have I told you about talking with your mouth full Callie" Stef said seriously causing Callie to laugh a little, she finished her mouthful and took a drink of milk before trying again,

"Mommy" Callie said again smiling, milk all around her mouth,

"What is it bug" Stef said smiling as she stood up to wash up and wash Callie's face,

"Can we go see papa today?" Callie asked as she walked up to Stef, Stef looked down at her and smiled, she lifted her up onto the counter and wiped her mouth,

"If you want to, but we'll have to check with mama first" Stef said leaning over to kiss Callie's head, Callie loved going to Frank's as they always watched a Padres game, even Frank had already seen it, he would watch it again and again if it kept Callie happy,

* * *

" _Stef just ring your dad, I'm sure he'd be happy to look after the kids" Lena said walking out of the bathroom,_

" _Can your parents not do it?" Stef asked lying on the bed with her arm over her eyes,_

" _No babe, they're flying out to Europe in a few hours, I don't see why you can't just ring you dad" Lena said sitting at the end of the bed,_

" _Because you know what he's like Lena"_

" _Yes, and I also know that he loves the kids more than anything, especially Callie" Lena said rubbing Stef's leg, Stef looked at Lena and smiled,_

" _Ugh fine" Stef said as she rolled onto her stomach and grabbed her phone, Lena smiled, she woke Jude and let the room to go and wake Callie and Brandon, she came back twenty minutes later,_

" _Well?" Lena asked placing Jude on the bed, who crawled to Stef,_

" _He said to drop them over" Stef said as she grabbed Jude and placed him on her stomach,_

" _Mama hun'ry" Jude said poking his stomach, Stef laughed and pulled Jude down kissing him all over his face,_

" _I'll feed him" Lena said taking Jude off Stef's stomach, "I don't want you filling him with sugar too" Lena said with a wink as she walked out of the room, Jude in her arms, Stef laughed and fell back onto the bed, she rolled of and headed to Callie and Brandon's rooms to wrangle them into their cloths._

* * *

"Yay" Callie shouted as she jumped down from the counter,

"Callie Marie Adams Foster" Stef said turning around, folding her arms across her chest and giving her daughter a look, Callie looked up no longer smiling, "how many times have we told you NOT to jump off the furniture?" Stef said as she squatted down in front of her daughter, Callie bit her lip and looked at the floor,

"A lot" Callie said not making eye contact, Stef smiled and lifted her head up,

"Yes a lot, you're going to hurt yourself Callie" Stef said seriously, she looked at the clock and saw that it was quarter to 6, she grinned slyly and looked back to Callie, "tell you what, I'll not tell mama if you go and wake her up" Stef said, Callie head shot up and she smiled widely

"Okay" Callie said taking off in the direction of the stairs, Stef laughed and followed her daughter up the stairs; she reached her room just in time to see Callie doing a belly flop on Lena,

"Cal-lie" Lena groaned as she pulled the blankets over her head more, Callie straddled her hips and pulled the blanket down pressing her nose against Lena's

"Get up mama" Callie said kissing her nose; Lena smiled and wrapped her arms around Callie and pulled her to the side, Callie laughs taking over the room,

"Did you mother put you up to this" Lena asked tickling and smothering Callie's face in kisses, Callie just laughed harder, "I'll take that as a yes" Lena said as she looked at Stef who was standing at the door trying very hard not to laugh, she raised her hands and turned her head the other way, "as I thought" Lena said as she kissed Callie again,

"Mama, get up" Callie said seriously pushing herself up on her elbows, Lena laughed and kissed her,

"As you wish" Lena said as she got out of bed, "Let me guess, you've already been fed" Lena said looking from Stef to Callie, Callie looked and Stef and giggled, Stef put her finger to her mouth and winked at Callie, Callie nodded her head,

"Nope" Callie said with a huge grin, Lena and Stef both laughed as Callie stood up on the bed and waited for Lena to come out of the bathroom, Lena stood at the doorway looking at Callie,

"Alright then" Lena said as she walked to the end of the bed and held out her arms, Callie ran at her and jumped into them laughing, Lena laughed and kissed Callie's head, "alright crazy girl, go get dressed, and wake your brother up" Lena said putting her down

"Okay" Callie shouted as she ran out of the room in the direction of Brandon's, Lena just smiled widely as Stef walked into the room,

"How she has all that energy in the morning I'll never know" Stef said as she sat on the bed, Lena looked at her and smiled, "what?" Stef said laughing,

"Stef that child is hyper, and it's not even seven o'clock yet" Lena said as she turned to Stef with a pair of jeans in her hand, "you and your sugary cereal has that child like a energy ball" Lena said smiling, Stef got up and walked over to Lena and pulled her into a kiss,

"Don't blame me, she's always hyper in the morning, even without my cereal" Stef said as she kissed Lena again, Lena wrapped her arms around Stef's neck, dropped the jeans and started to walk Stef backwards towards the bed,

"Ew" a voice came from the other side of the room, Lena and Stef stopped and turned around to see their youngest standing up in his crib, Stef and Lena looked at each other and laughed,

"The sooner this little guy gets his own bed in B's room, the sooner we can go back to having Mama time at anytime of the day" Stef said as she walked over to Jude and picked him up, "and what is so 'ew' about this" Stef said as she kissed Jude all over his face, Jude laughed and pushed Stef back,

"Hi Ma" Jude said after he had stopped laughing,

"Hi baby boy" Stef said as she kissed him check, he looked to Lena and held his arms out, "ah, mama's boy right there" Stef said laughing as she passed Jude to Lena,

"Yeah, yeah, you have Callie so be quite" Lena said as she kissed Jude on the head, Jude buried his head in Lena's neck and played with her hair,

"I'll go get the other two, I'm sure Brandon has been rudely awoken" Stef said as she walked out the door laughing and headed to her sons room.


	21. Boys Will Be Boys!

**A/N: To the guest reviewer, I actually quite like them as a family of five as well…I'm seriously not sure if I want to bring Jesus and Mariana into it, maybe if I do a sequel I might but for this, just not yet! Also, for those wanting some drama between the kids, make way for Brandon and Jude...it's oly small and doesn't go into much detail but it's still something, I do plan to have a chapter on the three of them getting into trouble and using various ideas ye all have given me! I'm also gonna skip ahead two weeks in this chapter also, I may write a chapter detailing their holiday to Ireland even just as a one shot, but for now, we're just gonna do the before and after! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas had come and gone and Stef and Lena where stressing about their upcoming holiday to the Emerald Isle.

* * *

"Maybe this is why we never go away for" Stef said as she walked into her room with Jude under one arm and Brandon under the other, "can you two just stop arguing for two minutes?" Stef asked as she deposited both boys on her bed as they went to fighting over the batmobile for the third time that day, Callie had retreated to the kitchen to colour with Sharon because it was too loud, Lena had retreated to the bedroom to finish packing, leaving Stef to play referee between the boys, now Lena was looking out from the wardrobe and chuckled as Stef stood with her hands on her hips watched as Jude and Brandon fought for the toy car,

"Ma, took it" Jude said pointing at Brandon, Brandon looked at him and stuck out his tongue, Stef who would never use violence to discipline her kids was seriously rethinking it,

"BRANDON!" Stef shouted causing both boys to jump, Brandon's eyes went wide and Jude's lip began to tremble, "aw shit" Stef whispered as both boys started to cry, Lena came rushing out glaring at Stef and sitting between both boys, Sharon appeared in the doorway with Callie seconds later, Callie and Sharon both glared at Stef and Callie wiggled out of Sharon's arms and walked to Jude and Brandon, she glared at Stef,

"Bad Mommy" Callie said wiggling her finger, Stef who was shocked couldn't hide the smile, Callie climbed up and went behind Lena trying to wrap her tiny arms around all three people, "Shhh, it's ok B, it's ok Jude, it's ok Mama!" Callie said as she rubbed each of their backs, Callie glared at Stef again,

"Someone has been spending too much time with Mama" Stef said looking at Lena, who just raised her eyebrow causing Stef to bit her lip and look away, Jude then lifted his head,

"Bad Ma" Jude said and wiggling his finger much like Callie, she looked at Callie to see her grinning but then hiding behind Lena's hair, Stef looked to her mother who was also grinning,

"I think someone spends to much time with their sister, who also spends too much time with her Mommy" Sharon said nudging Stef, Stef looked at her, "and don't you look at me like that, you conspired against your father and me with anyone that would listen, she's you Stef, just admit it" Sharon said,

"Oh I do, I just don't like having myself spire against me" Stef said with a small smile. Stef had made her way back into her boys good books, however Jude was adamant that Mommy was still 'bad' through the day when she didn't do things his way, four hours later, Stef and Lena had got three very excited children to bed and had managed to get themselves to bed, seeing as they had to be at the airport for a half 6 flight.

 **Two Weeks and Two Days Later**

"Go raibh maith agat Mommy" Callie said when Stef placed a plate of pancakes in front of her, both Lena and Stef were surprised at how quick Callie picked up the local dialect and the native language,

"Eh, you're welcome?" Stef said, Callie just grinned and dug into her pancakes, Lena walked into the kitchen with Jude in her arms,

"She still talking Irish?" Lena asked with a smile as she set Jude in his chair, they had taken the tray off his chair but still didn't want to have him sitting on such a high stool without support, he was contend though, he sang to himself as he played with his dinosaurs, Lena chuckled when Callie started to talk in Irish again, Stef rolled her eyes,

"I'm just going to send you to live with the leprechauns" Stef said, Callie looked at her with her eyebrow raised,

" There is no lepre'hauns Mommy, it's just a myth" Callie said, Stef looked at Lena and then back to Callie,

"Do you even knew what a myth is?" Stef asked as she took her own plate of pancakes and a coffee,

"It's something from a long long time ago, that people aren't sure if it's actually real" Callie said, Stef looked to Lena and then back to Callie,

"How old are you again?" Stef asked, slightly shocked,

"Four" Callie said with a smile as she put another mouthful of pancake into her mouth, Stef looked to Lena her mouth open, Lena chuckled and went about cutting up Jude's pancakes as he fed bits to Deano the dinosaur.

"I still think we should have left her in Ireland see if I hear 'go ra..whatever the hell it is once more, I'm shipping her off to Maura and Ronan's", Lena just chuckled,

"We both know she would have no arguments, although she'll get there and realize she misses her Mommy and want to come straight home" Lena chuckled as she walked into the bathroom,

* * *

" _Ah hello there, come on in_ _, I'm Mary and my husband Ronan is just away into town for some messages" a small grey curly haired woman said as she opened the door, Lena and Stef where taking the kids to a petting farm just outside of Dublin in a small town called Ashford in County Wicklow, it was an hour away but they had a driver who got them there within 40 minutes, probably breaking a few speed limits on the way._

* * *

" _MOMMY LOOK!" Callie said pointing to the pigs that were eating from the trough in the paddock, Stef smiled and lifted the girl into her arms and walked over to the fense, "I want one" Callie said after a few minutes of just staring at them, Stef laughed,_

" _No, I don't think so, we live in a busy neighborhood baby, no place for a pig" Stef said,_

" _But he could be mine and stay here and we could come and visit him everyday" Callie reasoned, Stef chuckled,_

" _There's the small problem that we live thousands of miles away Callie" Stef said, Callie just sighed and continued looking at 'her' pigs. Callie had been in her element all day, until it came to being separated from Stef, part of the outing was that the kids got to go on their own smaller tour while their parents sat and relaxed, not even five minutes into it and a screaming Callie was being walked back to where Lena and Stef was, on spying Stef, Callie ran straight for her, knocking her off the seat and onto the grass, from then on, Callie had insisted on keeping hold of Stef's hand even when she didn't need to._

* * *

Stef smiled smugly,

"True, but I'd miss her too much to send her anywhere but outside the house" Stef said with a small laugh, Lena just rolled her eyes and chuckled as she walked out of the bathroom and got into bed, both woman settling down for the night.


	22. All Over Again

**A/N: So we're pretty much jumping ahead again.**

18 months had passed in the Adams-Fosters house, Callie was going to kindergarten and Brandon was ready to start first grade, and Jude was in day care, Lena got moved to Vice Principal and Stef was also up for a promotion, however things at the Adams-Fosters wasn't all as it seems.

* * *

"Did she go down ok?" Lena asked Stef when she walked into the room, Stef just shook her head trying to hold back tears, "oh honey" Lena said when Stef started to cry, she got out of the bed and walked over to her wife pulling her into a hug as she broke down, "shush, it's gonna be ok, she's gonna be ok" Lena said rubbing soothing circles on Stef's back, Stef pulled back and shook her head,

"No, it's not going to get better Lena, she won't even talk about them, some bastard laid their hands on my daughter and she can't sleep because of it!" Stef said as she turned and walked out of the room, Lena sighed remembering back to the first night that Callie's nightmares started to haunt not only her, but Lena and Stef as well.

* * *

" _All asleep?" Lena asked when Stef walked into the room, Stef nodded and walked into the bathroom,_

" _Callie is getting harder and harder to put down" Stef said when she reappeared ten minutes later, Lena sighed,_

" _She's going through her 'I don't wanna sleep' phase, well at least that's what I was told" Lena said with a small smile remembering the conversation she had with Callie the night before when she put her to bed,_

" _Yes well, she needs sleep" Stef said, Stef walked over to Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek before walking to her own side and pulling back the duvet, Lena pulled out her book while Stef pulled out her book, a half hour had passed and they were about to go to give into sleep when a blood-curdling scream came from Callie's room, Lena and Stef jumped out of bed and ran straight to their daughters room to find Callie thrashing about on the bed,_

" _No, No, please" Callie said as she twisted and turned, Stef and Lena ran to her side, Stef put her hand on Callie's shoulder and Callie flinched and move as far away from it as she could,_

" _No please, I'm sorry" Callie said again thrashing her head from side to side and grabbing at her pyjama trousers, Stef looked at Lena and Lena looked shocked,_

" _Baby, wake up" Stef said again reaching out and Callie again moving as far as she could,_

" _Please, no" Callie said grabbing at her top, Stef couldn't take it no more and got onto the bed beside Callie, she expected her to pull away so was ready, she reached for Callie and wrapped both arms around her, Callie thrashed harder her head going back and connecting with Stef's chest, hard, Stef grunted but didn't loosen her grip, "NOOO, PLEASE, LET GO!" Callie was screaming, tears running down her face,_

" _Baby, please, wake up" Stef said holding onto Callie as the little girl tried her hardest to get out of her grip, "baby, please, wake up, wake up for mommy, Callie" Stef said placing a kiss to Callie's head, Callie again just thrashed some more, Lena grabbed her feet_

" _Come on baby, your safe" Lena said, but Callie kept going,_

" _Please baby" Stef said now crying, she could feel Callie start to relax and held her as tight as she could, "wake up baby" Stef said gently as Callie started to stir, she opened her eyes and struggled,_

" _NO, get off" Callie said as she started again,_

" _Easy baby, it's ok, it's only me and mommy" Lena said, Callie turned around in Stef's arms and threw herself at her mother,_

" _M..mommy" Callie cried her head buried in Stef's hair, Stef was freely crying now her arms wrapped around Callie as tight as they could go, Stef pulled her close,_

" _I'm here baby, I'm here" Stef said through tears as she pressed a kiss to Callie's head, Lena smiled sadly tears of her own starting to fall, Stef reached for Lena's hand and they linked their fingers,_

" _Mommy" Callie said again, she pulled back, "sleep with you please" Callie asked her voice shaky._

" _You can sleep with me anytime, you don't have to asked" Stef said with a small smiled, Callie smiled at her and rested her head on Stef's shoulder, she finally noticed Lena and offered her a small smile,_

" _Hi mama" Callie said, Lena smiled and wiped the tears from Callie's cheek,_

" _Hi sweetheart" Lena said, "how about we get you changed and take you to our room" Lena said as she reached for Callie, Callie shook her head and held onto Stef,_

" _Wanna stay with mommy" Callie said softly moving into Stef more, Lena smiled and nodded, she knew how much Callie loved Stef and she wouldn't be mad at her for that, but it hurt that she sought comfort in Stef and usually only Stef,_

" _That's ok baby, I'll get you some clean pajamas and mommy can take you into our room" Lena said as she kissed Callie's head, Callie grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her close, she leaned her forehead against Lena's and kissed her nose,_

" _Love mama" Callie said, Lena smiled and kissed Callie's nose too,_

" _Love Callie" Lena kissed her forehead and walked over to her dresser, she set the pajamas on the bed and kissed both Callie and Stef on the head before leaving and going to check on the boys, Stef sighed and pulled Callie close again,_

" _Mommy, don't wanna sleep no more" Callie said resting her head on Stef's shoulder, Stef frowned,_

" _Why not baby" Stef asked kissing her head, Callie shook her head and buried her face in Stef's hair, Stef sighed not wanting to push Callie but she needed to know what happened in that nightmare, the way she grabbed at both her bottoms and top of her pajamas had set off a red light in Stef and she didn't like it._

* * *

Lena sighed, it hadn't got much better since that night, Callie had refused to leave Stef's side for two days and Stef didn't want Callie out of her sight either, the only thing they managed to get from Callie about her dreams was that it was 'Mr John and a bad man that hurt her', to say Stef was fuming wasn't even how to describe her reaction,

* * *

" _Come here baby" Stef said when she saw Callie standing at their bedroom door, Callie ran into the room beside Stef, Stef pulled the duvet down and Callie shot in, she sighed when she got comfy and buried her hand in Stef's t-shirt,_

" _Don't want to sleep mommy" Callie said through a yawn, Stef sighed, Callie hadn't had a proper night sleep in days,_

" _Baby, If you tell mommy what happened then maybe I can help" Stef said running her hand through Callie's hair, Callie just shook her head and buried her face into Stef's chest,_

" _Aha, we have a little snuggle bug tonight" Lena said when she came out of the bathroom, Callie looked over Stef's shoulder and smiled widely, Callie climbed over Stef which earned her a grunt to Lena's side where she wrapped her arms around Lena, "Hi baby" Lena said as she kissed the side of Callie's head, Callie snuggled into Lena and sighed she turned around and smiled at Stef, Stef smiled and ran her hand through Callie's hair,_

" _Love mama and mommy" Callie said pulling back to look at Lena,_

" _We love you too sweetheart" Lena said kissing Callie's head again, Callie sighed and climbed back over to Stef,_

" _Hi baby" Stef said when Callie made herself comfy on her chest, Stef and Lena looked at each other and Lena nodded, Stef took a deep breath, "Baby, can you look at me for a minute" Stef said sitting up, Callie sat up straddling Stef's waist, Stef looked to Lena and bit her lip, "baby, what did the bad man do?" Stef could feel Callie tense in her arms so she wrapped her arms around her,_

" _No" Callie said shaking her head, she then sighed, "was bad" Callie lay her head on Stef's chest, Stef tightened her grip on Callie,_

" _What happened baby?" Lena asked rubbing her hand up and down Callie's back,_

" _Hurt me, mama" Callie said reaching for Lena, Lena took Callie and rocked her back and forward, Stef was getting angry,_

" _Where did you get hurt baby?" Stef asked having an idea what the answer would be, Callie moved her hand to between her legs and shook her head before crying, Stef got out of the bed, grabbed her phone and called Bill._

* * *

Lena sighed remembering the night that Stef almost got herself arrested, she walked out of the room and knew exactly where to go, she walked over to Callie's room to see Stef sitting on the floor beside Callie's bed her fingers moving through Callie's hair, Callie hadn't been able to sleep without knowing that Stef or Lena was close by, Stef had slept many nights much like she was now, her back to the locker, one hand holding Callie's small hand and the other moving through Callie's hair, Lena knew that it was comfort for both Callie and Stef but she also knew that her wife needed a decent night sleep,

"Stef" Lena whispered when she walked into the room, Stef looked up and smiled,

"Hi my love" Stef whispered back, not stopping her movements, Stef had never felt so lost before, her little girl was hurting and she could do nothing to ease that pain.

"Shouldn't you go lay down, get some proper rest, I can stay with Callie Bug" Lena said running her fingers through Callie's hair, Lena saw the struggle in Stef's eyes, "honey I know you want to protect her, but running yourself into the ground every night isn't the answer, go get a shower baby" Lena said, Stef sighed before gently standing up, she went to remove her hand from Callie's but the little girl just gripped it tighter, Stef looked at Lena and gave a small smile before leaning down and moving Callie over in the bed, Callie whimpered and Stef put her hand on Callie's back,

"It's only me baby" Stef said as she leaned down and kissed Callie's head, Callie turned around and buried her head into Stef's shoulder, the sleeping child gripped Stef's t-shirt,

"ov, omy" Callie whispered into Stef's hair, Stef smiled widely and kissed Callie's head,

"Love my Callie" Stef whispered placing another kiss on Callie's head, Stef didn't even notice Lena still standing in the room as she drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

"MOMMY!" Stef jumped at the gut wrenching scream, Stef leaped out of bed and ran down the hall into the kitchen to see Callie in the corner of the kitchen curled up into a ball shaking, Stef dropped to her knees and crawled to Callie, Callie threw her hands over her head, "NO…MOMMY!" Callie screamed again,

"Callie, Callie, it's me baby" Stef said crawling closer, Stef looked at Callie, she was shaking and covered in sweat and what looked like a small cut on her head that was bleeding, Stef reached for Callie, "Callie" Stef whispered, Callie looked up and cried,

"Mommy?" Callie asked bringing her hands down, Stef smiled and nodded and like lightening the little girl was in her arms, knocking her back onto the cold floor, "MOMMY!" Callie cried her little arms wrapping around Stef's neck, Stef pushed herself up with her arm and pulled her daughter into her lap, the lights going on made Callie grip her harder, "NO, MOMMY!" Callie screamed burying her head into Stef's shoulder, Lena stood in the doorway speechless, Brandon at her side,

"Shush, baby, it's just Mama and B" Stef said running her hand up and down Callie's back, Callie shook her head,

"No, Mommy, no leave, Mommy please" Callie was hyperventaling, Stef was starting to panic but she didn't want to scare Callie even more by asking Lena to come over, Lena walked over and sat down infront of Callie and Stef and took Brandon into her lap, she demonstrated what to do with Callie, Stef nodded and followed Lena's lead, in the process, rocking Brandon off to sleep and successfully calming Callie down, Callie was now just sniffling but her grip on Stef hadn't lessened,

"Baby, can you look at Mommy, please" Stef said trying to pull Callie back, Callie just shook her head and buried it into Stef's shoulder, "please baby, let me look at your head" Stef said, Callie sighed and pulled back just enough for Stef to see the gash on her forehead, "oh my baby, what happened?" Stef asked turning Callie around and wrapping her arms around her waist, Callie sighed and leaned back but not before reaching for Lena's hand, Lena smiled at Callie's show of affection and gladly gave her hand to her daughter.

"Woke up and had to go to the toilet but then I got thirsty so I came down here but…but" Callie's lip started to quiver, Stef kissed her head and wrapped her up tighter,

"It's ok baby, we're gonna let nothing happen to you" Lena said tracing a pattern on Callie's hand with her thumb, Callie look at Lena and her heart broke, the unshed tears in her daughters eyes where pulling at her heart strings, she just wanted to take Callie into her arms but couldn't with a sleeping Brandon in them,

"I saw someone out the window and I got scared, I fell and banged my head" Callie said getting control of her emotions, Stef's grip tightened on the little girl,

"Someone was outside?" Lena asked, she wanted to tell her off for coming down without her or Stef but she knew that now wasn't the time, Callie nodded and turned in Stef's arm, her head going to Stef's neck and nuzzling it, Stef smiled and kissed Callie's head,

"OK boogie butt, how about we go up and get you cleaned up and then back to bed, yes?" Stef asked, she received a very slow nod and she couldn't help but smile, "I'm gonna be right there with you baby" Stef said placing another kiss on Callie's head, Stef moved Callie enough so she could stand up, she then positioned Callie on her hip and help Lena up, she grabbed Lena's hand and both women headed back up the stairs, none of them noticing the figure that was lurking in the shadows looking right at them.

* * *

 **Ohhhh who could it be?**


	23. Demons

**A/N: Ok guys, only a one chapter update today! Seeing as I had planned on moving this story on by like four years after this chapter, I've decided against that, also with some messages and reviews, I'm gonna keep them this age for a good few chapter more, but I'm gonna have to start writing some more chapters, so I want to apologies in advance if the updates are slow, I will try and update everyday!**

* * *

Callie hadn't slept a wink the night before, and she was now refusing to be set down by Stef, Stef as much as she needed both her hands, in this case however, Stef was adamant to let Callie out of her sight,

"She's been like that since last night" Lena whispered to Sharon as they watched Stef hum to Callie as she lay on her chest with her thumb in her mouth and her hand playing with Stef's hair,

"Poor babies" Sharon whispered as she took a sip from her coffee, Callie had clung to Stef all night, and when Stef tried to get up to go to the toilet there was a outright tantrum, at four in the morning, waking both Jude and Brandon,

* * *

" _Aw fuck!" Stef whispered as she tried to move, Lena wasn't asleep and turned around to see Stef trying to pry Callie's death grip hands from her t-shirt,_

" _Stef?" Lena asked as she sat up, "Everything ok?" Lena asked as she turned and turned on the light, she turned back around and saw that Callie was pretty much lying on Stef, her legs wrapped around Stef's waist as best she could, one of her little fists was holding onto Stef's t-shirt in a death grip, her other was tucked under her holding the hem of Stef's t-shirt also, Lena smiled and couldn't help but chuckle at the look of distress on her wife's face,_

" _I have to pee!" Stef wined, Lena chuckled and tried to help pry Callie off of Stef but the result neither of them expected._

" _No, no, no, no, MOMMY!" Callie screamed, Stef's eyes widened, Lena also jumped, Callie started to thrash but her grip never loosening,_

" _Callie, sweetie" Lena said touching Callie on the back, Callie flinched and almost flung herself off of the bed with more force than Stef was prepared for,_

" _Callie, baby, come on baby, wake up" Stef whispered as the little girl thrashed and thrashed her head colliding with Stef's chest on more than one occasion, winding the cop, Stef didn't care, all she wanted was to wake her daughter up, "please Callie, wake up for Mommy!" Stef said as she ran her hand through Callie's hair, Callie whimpered some more before finally settling down and she slowly opened her teary eyes to look directly at Stef's, she didn't even wait and she wrapped her arms around Stef's neck, Lena moved closer and wrapped her arm around both Stef and Callie, Callie's little hand coming out to grab onto Lena's own t-shirt, she smiled, she loved when Callie sought comfort from her, even if it was only every now and then, mostly going to Stef, she cherished it, she loved Callie, so much, and she hated seeing her hurt._

* * *

"How you feeling now bug?" Stef asked as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair, Stef had managed to get Callie situated on the couch but before long Callie was back on her chest, Stef was lying on her back, Callie on her chest, Beauty and the Beast playing, they had learned that Callie and Jude had never seen a Disney movie before, and Brandon was soon to fix that, he had soon convinced Callie that Peter Pan was the greatest thing ever, which probably wasn't the best idea, seeing as Callie wanted to fly like Peter, and had climbed up onto the dresser in Stef and Lena's bedroom and had leaped off just as Stef walked into the room and caught her, landing on the bed, Callie in a fit of giggles and Stef in shock,

"Hungry" Callie said after a few minutes, Stef couldn't help but smile, she gently poked Callie in the stomach and Callie giggled, the first that day, Callie always went back into her shell after having a nightmare,

* * *

"Mama?" Jude said as he walked into the kitchen and held his arms up to Lena, Lena smiled and lifted her son, she placed him on her hip and kissed his head,

"What baby?" Lena asked,

"Mama, Dude, hun'ry" Jude said pointing to his stomach, Lena and Sharon chuckled as she walked into the kitchen with her son to fix his hungriness, Sharon stood at the doorway to the living room watching as Callie and Stef interacted, Sharon watched how Callie tensed when Stef lifted her hand away from her and how she relaxed the second it was put back, she sighed,

"Hello honeys" Sharon said cheerfully as she walked into the living room, both Callie and Stef's head shot up and Sharon had to smile, if she didn't know better, she would put money on the fact that Callie was biologically Stef's

"Hi Mom"

"Hi Grandma"

Sharon smiled at them, she touched Stef's foot and she moved it, Sharon took a seat at Stef put her feet onto her mother's lap, receiving a glare from Sharon and Stef just chuckled, Sharon reached out and ran her hand down Callie's back, Sharon and Stef locked eyes, both of them feeling how Callie tensed when Sharon did that, she relaxed quickly however and turned as best she could without moving to much from her spot on top of Stef, Sharon smiled at her and Callie smiled back before burying her head into Stef's shoulder,

"What do we say to some nuggets?" Sharon asked, Callie lifted her head but then shook it, no, and laid her head back down,

"I want nuggets" Stef said trying to get Callie to agree, Callie shook her head again and Stef looked to Sharon a helpless look on her face, Sharon sighed before patting Stef's leg and getting up, getting Callie to eat was always trouble and if Lena had her way, she would be force feeding her, Stef who would usually be the one to suggest it, seemed to get rather protective of her, Stef sighed and relaxed once more, she turned her head and smiled sadly, 'Tale As Old As Time' sung through the TV and Stef hummed along, Callie soon falling asleep, her grip on her mother not even loosening as she drifted off.

* * *

 **I also want to add that I took the 'flying' scene from Look Who's Talking Now, I think that's the right one, so all credit goes to that!**


	24. Back To The Start

**A/N: I promise guys, there's gonna be some drama from all of our kids, INCLUDING Callie, I have something in mind specifically for her, something I done once, that my mother constantly reminds me off! So this chapter, Callie goes back to the beginning when she first came to the Fosters…read and find out more!**

* * *

"She has to eat Stef" Lena argued with a bite of anger, as she stood in front of the TV blocking both Callie and Stef's view,

"And you're scaring her Lena" Stef said through gritted teeth, Callie was trying to pretty much hide, she was burring her head as far as she could into Stef's shoulder and she started to whimper as her voice grew louder, Lena's eyes grew wide as she realised that Callie was in fact, scared of her, Lena walked over to and squatted down and went to run her hand down Callie's back,

"NO, Mommy" Callie said as she rolled away from Lena onto Stef's other side, Stef looked to Lena and then to Callie, the unshed tears in her eyes was going to make Stef cry,

"Baby, it's only Mama" Stef whispered,

"No, bad, no" Callie said gripping Stef tighter, Stef rubbed Callie's back as the little girl started to gasp for her breath, Stef sat up quickly, Callie was having a panic attack, Stef pulled her as best she could out of her shoulder and positioned her on her knee,

"You have to calm down for me baby" Stef said as Callie's mouth was opening and closing, the tears falling from her eyes as she took deep breaths trying to get her breath back, Stef looked to Lena for help, she was starting to panicking herself, she looked to Lena for help, Lena who knew what a panic attack could do, slowly walked over to Stef and Callie and sat down on the spot beside her, Lena went to touch Callie but she flinched away and wrapped her arms around Stef's neck again,

"MOMMY, NO" Callie screamed, Stef looked to Lena, not knowing what to do, she whispered "I love you" before standing and walking out of the room, when they left Sharon came rushing in and wrapped her arms around Lena,

"There, there, it's all ok" Sharon said as she rocked Lena,

"She was scared of me Sharon, my own baby was scared of me" Lena said as she turned and buried her head in Sharon' shoulder, Sharon sighed as she rubbed Lena's back.

* * *

"Shhhh, it's ok baby" Stef said as she stood in her room rocking Callie in her arms, thank god Frank had came with Sharon and was entertaining the boys in the kitchen,

"Ma..Mama bad" Callie said through tears, Stef bit her lip,

"Mama's not bad baby" Stef said as she rubbed Callie's back, Callie flinched and tried to wiggle out of Stef's arms,

"Let me go!" Callie demanded as the tears started to fall again, Callie started to scream and kick and Stef winced as her heel made contact with Stef's stomach, Stef held her tighter as she fought and fought, tears where freely falling and she couldn't stop them, Callie wanted to run, she wanted to get away from her.

* * *

"Why is Callie shouting and Mama crying Grandpa?" Brandon asked as he coloured in a pictureat the table, Frank was beside him and Jude was on the other side, Frank looked to Brandon,

"I'm not sure buddy, we'll find out eventually" Frank said as he ruffled Brandon's hair,

"Papa ook" Jude said as he held up his 'drawing', Frank chuckled and ruffled Jude's hair as both boys went about drawing another drawing, Franks mind wondering what just happened.

* * *

Lena sat on the sofa still being held by Sharon,

"I scared my own daughter Sharon, I just, I just raised my voice and she was shaking in Stef's arms" Lena said as she pulled away from Sharon completely, "What the hell was I thinking" Lena said as she ran her hand through her hair,

"Lena.." Sharon began but Lena held her hand up,

"I saw her and I HEARD her, she was demanding to be let go by Stef, Stef's her Mommy, her best friend, if anyone can get through to Callie it's Stef, and…and" Lena said as she started to cry again. Back upstairs Stef, with some trouble, managed to get Callie calmed down, was lying on the bed Callie on her chest running her hand through Callie's hair,

"Mama doesn't love me anymore" Callie whispered, so quietly, Stef almost missed it, Stef sighed,

"Of course Mama loves you Callie" Stef said as she kissed her head,

"No, Ma..Lena was mad" Callie said, Stef visibly paled when Callie used Lena's actual name instead of Mama, Stef knew this wasn't going to be an overnight thing, she knew it was gonna be hard for Lena to hear, she just hoped she could convince Callie that Lena wasn't mad at her, just at the fact that she wasn't eating,

" _Mama_ " Stef emphasized, "wasn't mad at you Callie, she was just upset that you hadn't eaten" Stef said, Callie shook her head, she buried her face in Stef's shoulder,

"She doesn't love me, s..she..she.." Callie's tears started again, and all Stef could do was pull her tighter, Callie fought but she eventually curled up on her chest, her little hands curling into her t-shirt, Stef sighed and started to hum 'Tale As Old As Time', Callie sniffed a few more times until sleep eventually took her, Stef couldn't get the image of Callie's face out of her head, or the fact that she had called Lena, Lena, oh things were going to get messy when the little girl woke up, but if Stef had of looked to her locker she would have noticed the baby monitor still on.

* * *

Lena stood pale in the living room, Sharon equally as pale as she sat on the sofa watched her daughter-in-law,

" _No, Mama doesn't love me"_

" _No, Ma..Lena was mad"_

" _She doesn't love me, s…sh…she.."_

* * *

 **WHAT DID I JUST DO?**


	25. Lena

**A/N: I seriously don't like Callie being mad at Lena, but I'm hoping this chapter does it justice, it may seem, rushed, but I was working on two other chapters for two other stories, but Callie isn't gonna just forgive her this quickly…keep that in mind!**

* * *

Stef had closed her eyes, but every time she did, she saw her daughter's terrified face and her screaming and crying, her calling Lena by her name was the hardest to bear,

"Aw my sweet, sweet Callie" Stef said as she ran her hand through Callie's hair, she hoped, that when Callie woke up, everything would be ok, Lena would be Mama and Callie would just continue being the happy little girl she has been, but with the night they just had, she knew that she was wanting to much,

"No" Callie said in her sleep as she slowly started to thrash, but within seconds it was getting violent, "No, no, mo..no…mo..MOMMY!" Callie screamed as she thrashed about, Stef had moved her as best she could onto the bed so she wouldn't roll off of her onto the floor, Callie's legs started to kick everywhere and her head was going from side to side with such force Stef literally thought it would come off.

"Callie, baby, wake up for me" Stef said, she knew know that she would have to act quick, she grabbed Callie and pulled her against her, and knowing what would happen, she trashed harder, Stef moved her head to the side when Callie's came back and hot of her chest, knocking the breath out of her, but she still held on, Callie trashed and thrash and Stef tried and tried to calm her and wake her up,

"M..M..Mommy?" Callie asked after a few minutes, her tear filled eyes locked with Stef and they fell once they landed on her, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Stef's neck, Stef rubbed her back,

"I'm here baby, I'm here" Stef said as she kissed Callie's head.

* * *

Lena had retreated to the kitchen after hearing her own daughter say that she didn't love her, hear her call her by her first name, and hear her wife try her best to calm the young girl down, Stef eventually hummed her to sleep and Lena had went to the kitchen where she was sitting between Jude and Brandon, and every so often would place a kiss on each of their heads, the tears wanted to fall, but she wouldn't let them, not in front of her boys.

"Mama, ook, Dude drawed" Jude said as he set a picture in front of Lena, she smiled sadly as she look at the drawing, it was their family, Stef, Lena, Jude, Brandon and Callie, Jude took it back and set it in front of him, "Ma" Jude said pointing to his drawing of Stef, "Mama" pointing to Lena, " B" pointing to Brandon, "Cal and DUDE!" Jude said as he pointed to himself and clapped his hands, Lena smiled and leaned over and kissed his head,

"It's lovely Jude" Lena said, Jude smiled at her and went back to drawing, she looked at Brandon who was watching Frank as he drew on his paper, she lifted her head when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she shot up and out of the kitchen before anyone could gather she was gone.

"Why is Mama acting all funny for?" Brandon asked Frank when Lena ran out of the room, Frank looked at him and smiled,

"I'm not sure B" Frank said, Brandon shrugged and went back to drawing, Frank sighed looking at the doorway of the kitchen.

* * *

"NO!" Callie shouted when Stef tried to pull her away from her chest, Stef looked at Lena both of them were on the verge of tears as Callie clung to Stef,

"Callie…" Lena started,

"NO, GO AWAY!" Callie screamed as she buried her head into Stef's shoulder again, Stef looked at Lena who had tears falling,

"Callie, please, I want to say I'm sorry" Lena tried, but Callie shook her head again,

"NO, Mommy, don't wanna talk to her" Callie said as she lifted her head to look at Stef for a second, Lena managed to catch Callie's eyes and she saw the hurt and the fear in them, she leaned her forehead against Stef's, "Please Mommy" Callie whispered,

"Baby, Mama just want's to say sorry" Stef began, Callie started to shake her head but Stef stopped it, "I'll stay with you ok?" Stef asked, Callie bit her lip and looked at Stef,

"You're not gonna leave me?" Callie asked, her finger playing with the ends of Stef's hair, Stef smiled softly and kissed her head,

"I'm not gonna leave you" Stef said, Callie took a deep breath and hten looked at Lena,

"Fine, but I'm staying with Mommy" she said as she wrapped her tiny arms around Stef's neck, Lena smiled when Callie gave a small, but a smile none the less, she walked over to the sofa and they all sat down, Callie situated on Stef's knee, holding tightly onto her hands, while Lena sat slightly awkwardly beside them her hands on her lap,

"I want to start with saying that I'm so sorry for upsetting you Callie" Lena started, Stef poked Callie's side and she looked at Lena,

"It's ok" Callie said, Lena shook her head,

"No it isn't Callie, I'm so very sorry, I'm sorry I scared you honey, I never wanted to upset you" Lena said, her own voice starting to break, Callie looked at her and moved slightly off of Stef's lap, she held out her hand and Lena looked at her, Callie made a 'gimme' motion with her hand and Lena smiled at her before giving her hand, Callie took it in her hand gently and held it,

"It's ok" Callie said, she then let it go and turned back to Stef burying her head in her shoulder,

"I think Mama needs a Callie hug baby" Stef said as she rubbed Callie's back, Callie lifted her head from Stef's shoulder, she looked to Lena who looked so lost it was heartbreaking, Callie gave a small smile and not only a surprise to Stef but also to Lena, Callie flung herself at Lena,

"Oh, Callie, I'm so sorry honey, I love you so so much" Lena said as she positioned Callie better on her knee, Callie slowly wrapped her arms around Lena's neck and rested her head on her shoulder, Stef smiled she turned her head to see Frank and Sharon, each holding one of the boys, smiles on all their faces.

* * *

Later that night...

"How are you feeling?" Stef asked as she wrapped her arms around Lena fron behind, Lena sighed,

"Better" Lena said smiling, "thank you, for today" Lena said, Stef smiled,

"Callie just needed pointed in the right direction, I think she knew you didn't mean to hurt her" Stef said,

"But she just needed her Mommy for moral support" Lena said as she touched Stef's cheek, "all the foster kids we've had, I've never seen any of them, or you for that matter, take to us as quick as Callie, of you to her, I think if we didn't know any better, Callie would be you biologically daughter. "She still hasn't called me Mama though" Lena said with a sigh, Stef smiled,

"She'll come round baby, you're her Mama, no one else" Stef said as she kissed her head, Lena smiled sadly and nodded.

* * *

 **The whole idea of her not having called Lena Mama yet maybe a 'huge' thing...I'm still working on it haha!**


	26. Breakfast

**A/N: So I'm only after realizing that this chapter was meant to go after Morning Fun, I'm not sure what happened, but it doesn't matter, I changed this up to make it fit! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Lena and Stef woke up, yesterday's events not far from their minds, Stef turned over, for the first time, not seeing Callie's bed head, or Brandon's or even Jude's she saw instead, the beautiful sight of her wife's

"Good morning beautiful" Stef whispered as she leaned over and kissed Lena, Lena smiled into the kiss,

"Mmmm, good morning indeed" Lena said, "what time is it?" Lena asked,

"Almost 7" Stef said, she chuckled when Lena's eyes widened, "aha, and NO kids, of any kind" she said with a smile, Lena smiled and pulled her closer. Stef walked into Brandon's room almost an hour to find her son sitting on the bed his eyes still closed,

"Good morning B" Stef said as she walked into Brandon's room and opened the curtains, Brandon looked up and rubbed his eyes,

"No" Brandon said, Stef laughed,

"No?" Stef asked as she squatted down in front of him, she ran her hand through his hair,

"It's too early mommy" Brandon said through a yawn, Stef smiled,

"I know it is baby, but you have to get up" Stef said kissing his head, "mama didn't put any clothes out for you so you can wear what you want today" Stef said, Brandon looked up with a smile on his face, "yes, I thought that would get your attention, breakfast in twenty minutes" Stef said kissing his head again before standing up, she then walked into Callie's room to find it empty, she looked around and saw the bathroom door open, she smiled and walked to it she stood at the door and watched her daughter as she stood on the foot stool brushing her teeth, she rinsed her mouth out and wiped it before jumping down, she ran right into Stef not knowing she was there,

"Mommy, you scared me" Callie said as she put her hand to her heart and gave Stef a look, Stef laughed

"Sorry baby" Stef said, "you not getting dressed?" she asked as Callie ran passed her and jumped on her bed, Callie shook her head,

"I don't want to get dressed" Callie said as she swung her legs out and in over the end of the bed, Stef smiled and walked over to Callie and sat beside her on the bed,

"And why not?" Stef asked tapping her knee,

"Because I don't want to" Callie said looking up, Stef smiled at her daughter,

"Well I'm sorry Cal, but you have to, if you want to go and see Papa you have to get dressed" Stef said, Callie looked up and smiled at Stef,

"You help me?" Callie asked looking at Stef, Stef smiled, Callie never asked Stef for help picking out her clothes, she always asked Lena, so she was thrilled to help,

"Of course I will baby" Stef said as she kissed Callie's head, Callie clapped her hands and jumped off the bed, running over to her dresser, Callie rummaged around for a few minutes before pulling out her black Batman t-shirt that she stole from Brandon, and her red Spiderman t-shirt, that Stef bought her, she walked over to Stef and held them up,

"Which one" Callie asked looking from the t-shirts to Stef, Stef pulled a face pretending to decide,

"I think Spiderman" Stef said pointing to the Spiderman t-shirt, Callie smiled widely,

"Me too" Callie said before she turned around and ran back over to the dresser, she put the batman t-shirt back in and put the Spiderman one on the chair, she pulled off her pyjama top and threw it on the ground, Stef cleared her throat, Callie looked up at her, Stef motioned to the top with her head, Callie giggled and pick it up and put it in the hamper beside the bathroom door, she looked back to Stef who nodded, Callie then put her Spiderman t-shirt on and walked over to Stef, Stef smiled at her as she walked to dresser beside her bed and pulled out a pair of black shorts, along with a pair of clean underwear, Stef couldn't help but laugh, Callie was a just mini Stef, when Stef was her age she would wear boys t-shirts and shorts all the time, a proper little tomboy and Callie was just like that, Callie took her pyjama bottoms and pants off and smiled at Stef, she pulled her pants on and then held her shorts up to Stef, Stef laughed, ever since Stef had dressed Callie after her bath she had wanted Stef to put her trousers on the way she did that day,

* * *

" _Callie, we gotta go" Stef said as she walked into Callie's bedroom, Callie was standing at her dresser looking at two t-shirts, the lion one that Dana and Stuart had bought her and her Padres t-shirt that Frank had bought her, Callie put the lion one back in the drawer and pulled the Padres one over her head, she then walked over to the dresser beside her bed and took out a pair of blue jeans, she looked up at Stef,_

" _You help put them on" Callie asked as she held them up to Stef, Stef smiled and nodded, Stef walked over and sat on Callie's bed, Callie walked over and stood in front of her, she put her hands on Stef's shoulders and put her feet in, Stef pulled them up as far as her knees and then grabbed the belt loops and lifted Callie into the air, Callie giggled, "that's fun" Stef smiled and kissed her head when she finished buttoning them up,_

" _Alright wiggle butt, get down to mama" Stef said as she kissed her cheek and swatted her bum, Callie screamed and giggled as she ran out of the room, with Stef close behind her._

* * *

Stef held the shorts out and Callie stepped into them, she held onto Stef's shoulders as Stef grabbed the belt loops and lifted Callie into the air, Callie giggled loudly,

"Thank you mommy" Callie said as she kissed Stef's nose and ran out of the room, Stef smiled and stood up, Stef walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed, to the kids sitting at the table colouring, Lena standing at the stove making pancakes,

"Something smells good mama" Stef said as she came up behind Lena wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her check,

"Pancakes, at the request of Jude" Lena said leaning back into Stef, Stef laughed and kissed Lena's check again, Stef turned around to join her children at the table, she sat beside Callie and took a piece of paper and some crayons,

"Mommy" Callie said not looking up from her picture,

"Yea baby" Stef said, as she started to draw circles on the page,

"Can I play soccer" Callie asked looking up at Stef, Stef put her crayon down and looked at Callie, Lena was finished making pancakes and was putting them on a plate in the middle of the table,

"Do you want to play soccer?" Lena asked as she took her hands away from the plate, Callie nodded and looked up at her,

"I play it at school, Pete said I'm very good and I could play on the team" Callie said looking at Lena and then to Stef who had a huge grin on her face,

"If you want to play soccer baby we can get you into soccer" Stef said poking her in the side, Callie giggled and went back to drawing,

"Ok guys, pictures away, breakfast time" Lena said as she sat down at the top of the table, Brandon and Callie pushed their pictures to the end of the table and Jude went to throw his on the floor, "Jude!" Lena said, Jude looked at her and smiled,

"Here mama" Jude said handing Lena the paper, Lena smiled and took it, she placed it beside her and put a pancake on a plate and set it in front of Jude, "tank you" Jude said as he grabbed one and tried to stuff it all in his mouth,

"Easy Jude" Stef said touching his hand, Jude looked at Stef and took it away from his mouth, Jude smiled at Stef and continued eating what was in his mouth.

After breakfast the kids had retreated to the living room leaving Stef and Lena to clean up,

"So we're going to have a soccer player in the family" Stef said as she put the last of the plates into the cupboard, she turned back around with a smile on her face and Lena giving her a look, "what?"

"That child is just you inside and out, you were a soccer player in school too right?" Lena asked smiling a Stef, Stef nodded her head,

"I even got player of the year, three years in a row" Stef said smiling proudly, "I didn't even know she played in school" Stef said walking up beside Lena, leaning against the counter,

"She plays with the kids when they have lunch, but I didn't know she wanted to join the team" Lena said turning around and also leaning on the counter,

"Maybe we should let her join a team, the cubs are starting a new season after Christmas, we can take her then" Stef said looking at Lena,

"I'll have a word with Pete, see if he can get her a place on the team in school" Lena said, Stef smiled widely and leaned in and kissed Lena,

"Oh and before I forget, Callie wants to go see dad" Stef said in a unhappy tone,

"Ha, Frank has her a dedicated Padres fan" Lena said pushing Stef's shoulder lightly, Stef looked at her and forced a smile, "oh come on Stef, you should be happy, he's taking time to get to know the kids, he even had something nice to say to me when I went to pick them up on Saturday" Lena said with a smile, causing Stef to stand up straighter, "babe, he is trying, you have to give him that" Lena said rubbing Stef's arm and leaning into kiss Stef,

"I know, but I can't his voice out of my head, telling me that the life I'm living is going to send me to hell" Stef said with a laugh, Lena looked at Stef and rubbed her arm again,

"I know sweetie" Lena said kissing the side of Stef's head,

* * *

" _You ok?" Lena asked Stef as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her cheek. It was their first night together after being together for about three weeks and Lena was worried that thing were moving a bit too quick for Stef,_

" _I'm more than ok, I'm great!" Stef said turning in her arms and placing a kiss on Lena's lips, Lena smiled into the kiss then wrapped her arms around Stef pulling her close, Stef moaned when Lena's thigh went between her legs, just a things where about to tense up, Stef's phone rang, "Ugh, you have got to be kidding me" Stef said turning over and looking for her phone that was lying on the ground in her jeans, she pulled it out and turned the alarm off, she turned back around and curled into Lena, both women stayed like that for another hour until they had to get for work._

" _I really don't want to go anywhere today" Lena said placing a cup of coffee in front of Stef, Stef just smiled and took the coffee and took a sip,_

" _After last night I never want to leave that bed" Stef said causing Lena to choke on her coffee, Stef smiled widely and chuckled before taking another sip of her coffee,_

" _So what are your plans for the day?" Lena asked setting her coffee down in front of her, Stef sat up straighter and shifted uncomfortably under Lena's gaze,_

" _I'm gonna go talk to my parents after work" Stef said pushing the mug around the table in front of her,_

" _I can come with you if you want" Lena said walking around and wrapping her arms around the now stranding Stef, Stef relaxed into Lena's embrace and sighed,_

" _I would prefer if you didn't, as much as I would love you there for moral support, I don't want you to get hurt with the bullshit my father will most likely come out with" Stef said rubbing Lena's arm that was around her waist, Lena kissed the back of Stef's head,_

" _Ok, but I'm just a phone call away if you need me" Lena said kissing Stef on the head again and walking back around to her seat to grab her coffee,_

" _I know babe, I…I love you" Stef said turning to grab her keys, phone and badge off the counter before walking up to Lena and pulling her into a deep kiss,_

" _I love you too" Lena said when they broke apart._

 _Stef slide the conservatory door open at her fathers house and walked in, Frank and Sharon where sitting at the table drinking coffee,_

" _Stefanie" Sharon said getting up and wrapping her daughter in a tight hug,_

" _Hi mom" Stef said after finally being released, she looked at her father 'dad' said and nodding her head and smiled, Frank returned both._

" _Is everything ok honey?" Sharon asked setting a cup of coffee infront of Stef, Sharon then took her seat beside Frank again waiting for Stef to reply, Stef took a sip before setting in front of her again,_

" _I..I have something I need to tell you both" Stef said not making eye contact with either of parents, Frank and Sharon both looked at each other and then back to Stef,_

" _What is it?" Sharon asked, Stef shifted under the gaze of her parents and brought the coffee to her lips once more,_

" _You guys already know that me and Mike are over" Stef said taking another sip of coffee, Stef then looked from her mom to her dad and saw something flash in her father's eyes, 'here we go' Stef thought,_

" _I still don't see why, he's getting sorted out, I thought that was what you wanted?" Frank said sitting up straighter in his chair,_

" _It was dad, but things change," Stef said, "I've met someone else" Sharon's eyes grew wide whereas Franks narrowed and his hands balled into a fist,_

" _Someone else" Frank said looking at his daughter,_

" _Yes dad, I've met someone else, and I love them more than I've ever loved anyone in my life" Stef said to Frank,_

" _You said that the day you Mike" Frank said back angry,_

" _FRANK" Sharon said giving him a glare before turning her attention to Stef,_

" _Things change dad, people change, hell I'VE CHANGED" Stef shouted at her father,_

" _Stefanie" Sharon began_

" _No mom" Stef said shaking her head, Sharon reached out and grabbed Stef's hand,_

" _Sweetie who is It?" Sharon asked giving the hand a squeeze, Stef looked at her mother and then to her father and took a deep breath,_

" _You remember that pre-school we enrolled Brandon in?" Stef asked, Sharon nodded,_

" _Anchor Beach?" Sharon asked, Stef nodded before taking a minute to compose herself before she spoke again,_

" _Is that where you met them?" Sharon asked seeing her daughter struggling and received a nodded in return from Stef._

" _I never really believed that someone could take your breath away when you first met them but she did" Stef said looking up at her parents slowly,_

" _She" Frank said loudly, "You left your husband, the father of your son for a woman" Frank said getting madder,_

" _Frank" Sharon snarled she looked back at her daughter who was trying very to control her emotions,_

" _Yeah dad, II fell in love with a woman, and she's the most amazing woman I've ever met" Stef said starting to get angry herself, she was gripping the coffee cup that hard that Sharon thought it would break in her hands._

" _So what, you're a lesbian now, after ten years of marriage and you take one look at this 'woman' and left your life behind" Frank said standing up, Stef followed with her chair falling she pushed out that hard,_

" _Don't you dare dad, don't you DARE blame Lena for any of this, it was already over with Mike and we all know that" Stef said her eyes now black with anger,_

" _Stefanie" Sharon said reaching out and putting her hand on Stef's arm to try and calm her down,_

" _No mom, he's gonna listen, I have never been happy with Mike, I only married him because I was pregnant and we all know that, and even before we got married we we're never happy, we only stayed together to keep everyone happy and then he started drinking and everything just went downhill, Lena makes me happy dad, happier than I have even been and nothing you say or do will change how I feel about her dad" Stef said_

" _I don't know what you want me to say Stef I really don't, but there is one thing I do know, this lifestyle your choosing to live by, will send all of you in it to hell" and with that Frank left the room leaving a speechless Sharon and Stef still standing at the kitchen table, Sharon looked at Stef who showed absolutely no emotion on her face she reached out and grabbed her hand again,_

" _I'm gonna go mom" and before Sharon could argue Stef was walking towards the door, she turned and gave her mother a small smile before sliding the door open and walking out, Sharon stood in the kitchen for a few moments longer, she finally composed herself and stormed off to find Frank ready to give him a piece of her mind"_

* * *

"I know honey but he's trying now and that's the main thing" Lena said kissing Stef gently on the lips and leaving the kitchen to go supervise her children.


	27. Papa

Stef and Lena had agreed that Stef would take Callie to Frank's as Callie was still clingy to Stef, and Lena would take the boys for their Mama and B and Jude day and met them for dinner at the kids favorite pizza place.

"Ma.." Callie started but stopped; she shook her head and started again, "Just me and you Mommy?" Callie said this time, Stef winced, Callie was about to say Mama and Stef just wished that she would, Lena mightn't be showing it, but she was hurting, Callie hadn't called her Mama all morning, she didn't show it, but Stef knew, she knew how much it hurt.

"Mama and your brothers are having Mama time, we're gonna met them for dinner after we come from seeing grandpa Frank" Stef said as she squatted down in front of Callie and put her hat on, Callie had her thumb in her mouth and 'Steffi' safely tucked under her arm,

"Okay" Callie said with a small smile as she waited for Stef to open the door,

"Walk Callie!" Stef said as she opened the door and Callie took off towards the car, Stef shook her head and chuckled. Twenty minutes later Stef was pulling into the drive, Callie singing along to Hakuna Matata from the new Disney CD Stef had got for the car, Callie jumped out of the car once it had stopped and parked, she ran to the door and banged on it waiting for Frank to open it, Stef joined her daughter at the door and slide it open herself, Callie ran in.

"PAPA!" Callie shouted as she ran into the living room,

"Callie?" Frank asked shocked as he set the paper he was reading down just in time to catch Callie in his arms when she launched herself at him, "what are you doing here?" Frank asked as he positioned Callie on his knee.

"I wanted to come see you" Callie said with a shrug, "we still have to watch the Padres game" Callie said with a big smile, Frank and Stef both chuckled, Callie reached into her bag pack and pulled out her Padres hat and put it on her head before getting comfy on Frank's knee as he flicked to the recorded Padres game that was on the day before, Callie looked to Stef and jumped off his knee and ran to Stef, Stef chuckled when she lunged at her, she opened her arms and Callie leaped into them, "Your gonna watch it too, right Mommy?" Callie asked when Stef placed her on her hip, Callie put her hands on either side of Stef's face and bringing their foreheads together,

"Sure thing baby" Stef said as she kissed Callie's nose causing her to giggle,

"Yay" Callie said as she wiggled out of Stef's arms, Stef set her down again where she ran over to Frank and climbed back up onto his knee again.

* * *

"Thanks for this" Frank said to Stef as he motioned to Callie an hour into the game, Callie was watching the game with interest, Stef looked at her and couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, Stef was sitting at the other side of the room, a half empty bottle of water in her hands, she went from watching the game to watching Callie to watching Frank, as much tension there was between Stef and Frank, Callie seemed to be making it more bearable to be in the same room as him, Stef looked at him and smiled.

"She wanted to come see you dad, I wasn't going to say no, no matter how much I wanted to" Stef said honestly as she turned her attention back to the game. After the game was over, Stef was adamant to stay any longer, but Callie was having fun being taught how to play chess by Frank, Stef sat there and watched the interaction being her daughter and her father, she couldn't help but smile, no matter how badly he may have hurt her, she knew how much Callie loved him and she wouldn't do that to Callie. Stef looked at the clock and saw that it was coming on 5, she was meeting Lena and the boys at half 5 at their favorite Pizza place, 'Mr Pizza Sir', it would only take about ten minutes to get there from Frank's, but she didn't let her father know that.

"Alright Cal, we need to get going" Stef said as she stood up and grabbed her and Callie's jacket, Callie looked up from the chess board to her mother,

"Why?" Callie asked as then looked back to the board,

"We're having dinner with Mama and the boys, we've got to get going" Stef said, Callie face lit up at the sound of food, she jumped up and pretty much ran over to Frank and climbed up onto his knee, she wrapped her little arms around his neck and kissed his cheek,

"Bye Papa" Callie whispered as she kissed his cheek again and jumped off running over to Stef, Stef squatted down and helped Callie into her coat and put her hat on her head before taking her hand and walking out, Frank following close behind, Stef opened the car with the key and Callie ran to it and strapped herself in, looking out the window waiting for Stef to join her, Stef turned back to her father,

"Thank you for today Stef" Frank said as he placed his hand on Stef's shoulder, as much as Stef knew Frank was trying to have some sort of normal relationship with his daughter, he would never try enough in Stef's eyes,

"I know dad, just don't expect what happened between us to suddenly be forgotten, if I had it my way, you wouldn't be seeing any of my kids, including Brandon" Stef said, Frank looked at her, slightly shackled, but he really couldn't blame her, he wasn't the most supportive father when Stef told him about Lena, but he was trying, he was trying for his grand kids, he was trying for Sharon, but most importantly, he was trying for Stef.

"I know Stef, but I'm grateful, you have a beautiful family and I'm glad I'm a part of that, just in a small way" Frank said, he then looked to the car and saw Callie was pressing her face up against the window making faces, Frank chuckled, "I think someone is getting impatient" Frank said with a chuckle as he motioned to the car, Stef turned around and laughed, she shook her head and turned back to Frank, "I'll see you soon" Frank said with a smile,

"Yeah, see you soon" Stef said before leaving and walking to the car, she got in and looked in the mirror at Callie who know looked like butter wouldn't melt as she gave Stef a toothy smile in the mirror and went about playing with Steffi, Stef chuckled and pulled out, driving towards their destination where Lena, Brandon and Jude where already waiting for them.

* * *

 **So Mr Pizza Place Sir is my own invention, if there is a place actually called that then, well, I did not know! So Callie still not calling Lena Mama, will she ever call her it again...DUH DUH DUHHH!**


	28. Dinner

**A/N: So sorry for not updating guys, I had a bad case of writers block so this was probably the slowest I 've ever written a chapter. It still isn't gone, there's times I'll just get an idea and go with it, other times it'll take hours, so updates unfortunately won't be as frequent as before until this god awful thing goes away! Anyway, we may be making so headway in regards to Lena and Callie!**

Stef drove down the road towards Mr Pizza Place, Callie was singing along to the Disney cd,

"Mommy" Callie asked as she took her eyes away from the window to look in the mirror at Stef, Stef smiled and looked at her though it,

"Yes baby" Stef said, meeting Callie's eyes for a brief second,

"I'm hungry" Callie announced with a small sigh, Stef chuckled,

"We're almost there bug" Stef said as she took her eyes back to the road. Ten minutes later Stef and Callie was pulling up outside the pizza place, Callie unbuckled herself and waited for Stef to open her door, when she did Callie latched onto her hand as they made their way inside, Callie spied Brandon in the corner and took off in a run, Stef was about to tell her no but she was gone before she could even open her mouth,

"B, JUDE!" Callie shouted as she rounded the corner, Brandon and Jude's head's shot up, along with Lena's, Lena chuckled when Brandon jumped down from his seat and prepared himself for Callie running into him, Brandon and Callie hugged, and Jude who was strapped into a high chair was banging it,

"Cal!" Jude shouted his arms out stretched, Callie looked at him and walked over she climbed up onto the seat in between Brandon and Jude and leaned over and kissed his head,

"Hi Jude" Callie said when she pulled back, Callie then looked behind her to Lena who was smiling at them, "Hi Lena" Callie said shyly, even though she was still calling her Lena, Lena couldn't help but smile,

"Hi baby" Lena said, she felt Stef's hand on her shoulder and lifted her head, she smiled and reached up and grabbed it pulling her down for a kiss, "Hi honey" Lena said when Stef sat down beside her,

"Hi my love" Stef said, she looked over to her three children who were having their own conversation, Callie being the main talker, Stef couldn't help but smile, she smiled even wider when the waitress came over and Callie ordered for the three of them, she couldn't help but laugh when the waitress looked at her and Stef could only nod, the waitress smiled and scribbled down whatever it was Callie had ordered for them, when she came around to them Stef had done the same that earned her a glare for Lena and giggled from the kids.

"So how was your dad's?" Lena asked as she watched Callie and Brandon play in the outdoor play area, Jude was content with his colouring, Stef looked at her and sighed,

"It was, bearable" Stef said, Lena chuckled which earned her a glare from Stef, "I know he's trying for the sake of the kids and all, but I haven't forgotten" Stef said, Lena smiled at her sadly remembering the morning of their wedding when Stef and her Dad really came to blows.

* * *

" _You look lovely Stefanie" Sharon said as she stood in the doorway of Stef's bedroom,Stef looked at her through the mirror and smiled, she turned and stood,_

" _You sure, this doesn't really feel like me" Stef said, Sharon smiled at her,_

" _You are gorgous Stef, Lena is a lucky woman" Sharon said, Stef smield and shook her head,_

" _No mom, I'm the lucky one" Stef said, she turned back around but turned to her mother once more when she tapped her shoulder, she looked at the box that was in Sharon's hand and then to her mother, "what is this?" Stef asked, Sharon smiled and started to open it,_

" _Something old and blue" Sharon said with a smile,_

" _Mo.." Stef began but was cut off by her mother who raised her hand,_

" _No, this, was my mother's who gave it to me when I married your father, and now, it is yours" Sharon said as she took out the small blue broach and clipped it onto the jacket of Stef's white suit, Stef looked up at her mother tears in her eyes as she pulled her into the hug._

" _Your mother was right" Frank said as he stood where Sharon stood only a few moments earlier, Stef turned her head and smiled at her father, Frank smiled at his daughter,_

" _Thanks dad, I'm, I'm glad you came" Stef said with a smile, Frank smiled,_

" _Well, it's your wedding, I would't miss it for the world, even if you are marrying a woman" Frnak said, but that was all it took for Stef,_

" _I don't this from you today dad, I'm marrying the woman I love" Stef said, Frank snorted,_

" _Yeah, the woman" Frank said, Stef dropped the brush with a loud bang and spun,_

" _I don't need this, not today" Stef said, she took a deep breath and sighed, "you know, I've changed my mind, just go, I don't want you here" Stef said as she locked eyes with her father, Frank opened his mouth to say something but Stef held her hand up, "no, just go" Stef said turning so her father couldn't see her tears._

* * *

Lena sighed, the memory of their wedding was the happiest one she had, but Frank would always be a dark shadow lurking in the background.

 **A/N: I know it's short guys and I'm sorry, I'm away this weekend so no updates for a few days!**


	29. No Change

**A/N: Please don't kill me, firstly for the wait, and secondly for what happens.**

* * *

"Did she go down ok?" Lena asked as she walked into the bedroom dying her hands on a towel, Stef sighed and threw herself on the bed,

"I think we should really consider taking her to see someone" Stef said, Lena looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Don't look at me like that Lena, she isn't getting any better" Stef said,

"And sending her to talk to a doctor probably isn't going to help much, you know how she is when she has to go for a check up, I don't want to put her through something like that knowing that, she could come out of it hating us" Lena said,

"Lena.." Stef began,

"No I'm sorry Stef, but I don't want her to hate me anymore than she already does" Lena said taking a seat beside Stef,

"Honey she doesn't hate you" Stef said,

"Really? She barely looked at me when we were out for dinner and she had to be persuaded to give me a goodnight hug and kiss" Lena said tears forming in her eyes, "I just..I just can't take her hating me like that"

"She doesn't hate you Lena, yes, she had a small set back, but she'll come around" Stef said as she took Lena into her arms,

"Will she?" Lena asked,

"Of course, you're her Mama, and if I remember correctly, Mama and Callie day is in the next few days, that's your chance to talk to her" Stef said,

"I'm hardly going to spill my secrets to my four year old Stef" Lena said with a small glare causing Stef to chuckle,

"No, I don't mean that, I mean, let her know how you feel, show her how much it's hurting you Lena, I don't think Callie realizes that it's hurting you, you know how caring she is, the minute she sees that, she'll come around" Stef said placing a kiss on Lena's head before getting up and going to wash up for bed.

* * *

"Mommy?" Callie said as she shook Stef's shoulder, Stef groaned and rolled over, she looked at Callie who was without her pyjama bottoms,

"What's up baby" Stef asked as she sat up on her elbows,

"Ac'ident" Callie said biting her lip, Stef sighed, this wasn't the first time Callie had a accident but it was the first in a long time since they arrived here,

"Ok baby, let's get you cleaned up" Stef said as she got up and lifted Callie into her arms, not worrying about spoiling her own pajamas, " What happened honey?" Stef asked as she got Callie out of her t-shirt and her underwear,

"Bad dream" Callie said, Stef smiled sadly, Callie's nightmares where still there but she wasn't waking up screaming as often, she would wet the bed more, which was nothing to be embarrassed about but the little girl was terribly embarrassed about it,

"You wanna tell me about it?" Stef asked, Callie shook her head and wrapped her arms around Stef's neck, Stef sighed, Callie still didn't talk about them and she really was considering making an appointment for Callie, "Let's get you cleaned up" Stef said as she turned on the shower and set Callie in,

"Cold" Callie said with a giggle,

"It'll heat up in a minute baby" Stef said.

* * *

"Mommy?" Callie asked as she rested her hands on Stef's shoulders as Stef pulled her shorts up,

"What baby?" Stef asked, Callie bit her lip then launched herself at Stef, Stef looked shocked for a moment before wrapping her arms around Callie and holding her tight,

"Love Mommy" Callie said, Stef smiled and kissed her head,

"Love Callie" Stef said, she stood up and carried Callie into the hall, "You want some more sleep?" Stef asked, Callie shook her head and laid her head on Stef's shoulders,

"Beast" Callie said, Stef rolled her eyes, Callie was borderline obsessed with Beauty and the Beast and every opportunity she got she was watching it,

"It's a bit early for TV yet darling, how about we go lie down beside Mama?" Stef suggested, Callie looked at the stairs and then to Stef's room, she tightened her grip around Stef's neck and nodded, she was still slightly weary of Lena and would play a lot more quietly than she usually would, something that both Lena and Stef noticed, Lena keep beating herself up about kicking off that day, but Stef tried to tell her that eventually Callie will have to learn to trust them enough to know that when she does something bad it isn't her but her behavior.

* * *

"Mommy?" Callie asked as she turned to face Stef in the bed, Stef smiled at her and moved her head closer to Callie's

"Yes baby?" Stef said,

"Don't want to go with Lena for Callie day" Callie said softly, Stef was slightly taken aback but looked at Callie,

"Why not" Stef asked curiously,

"Just don't want to" Callie said as she took Stef's hand and started to play with her fingers, Stef sighed and turned onto her back, this was a mess and as much as she wanted to agree with Lena about not sending Callie to see someone, she was starting to think that it might be necessary, especially if it was pushing a wedge between Lena and Stef and an even bigger one between Callie and her Mama.

"We'll talk to Mama first Callie, ok?" Stef said as she kissed her head, Callie shook her head and hid her face in Stef's chest, Stef sighed, this was a mess, and a big on at that.

* * *

 **Poor Lena is having a really tough time! Lets hope Stef and Lena can talk Callie around!**


	30. Disaster

"She actually said she didn't want to go?" Lena asked heartbroken, Stef wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her close,

"She said she didn't want to go with you for Callie day" Stef said,

"What the hell have I done?" Lena asked as she pushed herself away from Stef and wrapped her arms around herself, "My daughter hates me Stef" Lena said, Stef walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her,

"Baby, she's.."

"Scared of me Stef, my own daughter is completely terrified of me" Lena said as she let the tears fall,

"Baby, this is the first home where she feels like she can be herself, she's been abused in the past honey" Stef said and regretted her words when Lena paled, "not that you in no way did, she's doing what she thinks is the right thing to do, she doesn't want to get hurt, but she doesn't know that you would NEVER hurt her Lena, not physically or any other way, it's gonna take her some time to get use to that" Stef said,

"You're right, she's use to being abused for doing something wrong, so by not taking to me, she's protecting herself" Lena said as she wiped at her eyes, Stef nodded, "But, I just don't think I can last any longer without holding her" Lena said,

"She'll come around Lena, you just need to give her time, and show her that you love her" Stef said as she kissed Lena's head and went into Callie's room where she was sitting at her desk colouring, "What you doing bug?" Stef asked as she kissed her head and sat crossed-legged beside her on the ground,

"Colouring" Callie said, Stef watched as her little tongue poked out as she concentrated on keeping inside the lines of the picture, Stef chuckled when she went outside and she almost lost it,

"Bug, can I talk to you for a second" Stef said turning Callie seat around when she reached for a crayon, Callie glared at her and she received one back,

"But Mommy, I'm colouring" Callie tired to protest and turned herself around but Stef was having none of it, Callie huffed and sighed, "ok" she said dejectedly, Stef smiled,

"Sweetie, Mama is very sad that you won't talk to her" Stef began, she saw the emotion flash through Callie's eyes as the little girl bit her lip, it wasn't her idea to make Callie cry, but it looked like the little gril was heading that way, "Baby, talk to Mommy, tell me what's wrong" Stef asked, Callie shook head,

"No" Callie said, Stef sighed,

"Baby, please" Stef said, Callie looked at her and sighed,

"L..Lena was gonna make me eat" Callie said,

"Sweetie, we would never make you do anything you don't want to do" Stef said, Callie shook her head,

"She would have made me eat" Callie said her lip quivering, Stef pulled Callie into her and kissed her head,

"Callie, I need you to understand that we would NEVER, NEVER, make you do something you didn't want to do" Stef said,

"But..but, I didn't want to eat dinner before, and they made me" Callie almost whispered, Stef had to really control herself not to tense of flinch at that little reveal of Callie's past, she was slipping it out more and more when she was with Stef, something that all the adults noticed, with Stef, Callie felt like she could tell her, Sharon and Lena had noticed that Stef was developing a shadow, that seemed to be getting clingier and clinger as the days went on.

* * *

"Mommy?" Callie said from Stef and Lena's bed, Callie had been a frequent visitor over the past few nights and to both Lena and Stef's surprise, Callie was snuggling up against Lena when they went to sleep, only to be pretty much on top of Stef by morning,

"Yes baby" Stef said as she walked out of the bathroom with a basket of washing, Callie smiled and Stef raised her eyebrow, "No, not after last time Callie" Stef said, Callie smiled and slide of the bed made a dash for the door but was caught by Stef's arm, Callie giggled manically as Stef dropped her onto the bed, she giggled and went again but Stef sat on her legs, Callie cackled and giggled trying her hardest to move Stef, then gave up and just wrapped her arms around Stef's middle, "What's up buggy, you haven't left me all day, Mama and your brothers aren't entertaining enough?" Stef asked as she moved off Callie's legs and Callie climbed into her lap and helped her 'fold' the cloths,

"Wanna help you" Callie said, Stef smiled, Callie still wasn't on exact speaking terms with Lena and still refused to be alone with her unless Stef was within grabbing distance, which was also putting a strain on the relationship between Stef and Lena, as much as Stef wanted to comfort her wife, Callie was showing obvious signs that she didn't want the blond out of her site, which was ok for Stef, when she didn't have to go to work, she winced at this morning and the tantrum that followed Stef's admission that she had to work.

* * *

" _You do realize that she's gonna be in her room until you come home?" Lena said that morning as she watched Stef button up her shirt, Stef looked at her and smiled, "I don't know what is hurting me more, the fact that Callie seems to be clued to you, or the tantrum that I know will follow the minute you leave the house, I can't deal with her running from me, she went to Mike when you left yesterday Stef, MIKE!" Lena said frustration evident in her voice,_

" _Lena, you know I can do nothing about that, I've tried to occupy her with something, it works, until I leave the room" Stef said as she but her hair up into a bun,_

" _I just, I can't deal with the way she's looking at me Stef, she looks at me as if at any moment I'm gonna turn around and hit her" Lena said, Stef cringed,_

" _Give her time, she'll come around Lena, she just needs time" Stef said as she kissed her cheek and walked out of the room, colliding with Callie who was running towards their room,_

" _Wh..where are you going?" Callie asked looking Stef up and down, in all the time Callie and Jude have been here and since there adoption, they haven't really seen Stef in her uniform, Stef having been working durning the days when Callie and Jude where at school, Stef had made sure to change at work before coming home, something that surprised Lena, as she never done it with Brandon, but Stef didn't want to scare Callie and Jude, Callie seeing Stef in her uniform now however, knew that she was leaving her for the day._

" _I'm going to work baby" Stef said as she squatted down in front of Callie, Callie's eyes widened and she shook her head, Stef frowned, "Cal.." Stef started,_

" _NOO!" Callie screamed and took off towards her own room, the door banging and waking Jude, Stef winced and looked over her shoulder, Lena was glaring at her while also settling Jude,_

" _Callie, come here please" Stef said entering Callie's room and finding the little girl under the duvet,_

" _No" came Callie's muffled reply, Stef sighed and walked over and pulled the duvet down,_

" _First, we do not bang doors" Stef said seriously, Callie wouldn't look at her, "Secondly, tell me what that was all about" Stef said, Callie shook her head, Stef sighed,_

" _D..don't wan…want you t..to go to work" Callie said through tears, Stef sighed and managed to pull a reluctant Callie into her arms,_

" _Why?" Stef asked, Callie shook her head, "Callie?" Stef asked,_

" _D..don't want you to go" Callie said again, Stef sighed,_

" _Why Callie" Stef said,_

" _D..don't wanna stay wit…with Lena" Callie said trying to calm herself down,_

" _Callie" Stef sighed._

" _NO…MOMMY!" Callie screamed when Stef left the house, Lena had to take her into her arms to stop her from running out the door after her._

" _Callie" Lena said as Callie thrashed and thrashed, Callie managed to wiggle out of Lena's grip and took off up the stairs, Lena sighed, she couldn't deal with this anymore, she needed her daughter back, she needed her baby._

* * *

"Go out them in Brandon's room" Stef said to Callie handing her Brandon's folded cloths, Callie scrambled off her lap and onto the floor, running towards Brandon's room, Stef smiled sadly, Callie really was her little girl, but Callie's reluctance to be with Lena, on any occasion, was putting stress on their relationship, and she needed to fix it.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Lena really isn't having it easy, nor is Callie or Stef either! Thoughts?**


	31. It's Getting Better

"Stef, I don't know" Lena said,

"Lena, I can't take the looks you give me whenever she comes to me, and I can't take that look on your face when she doesn't want to go near you" Stef cringed at how that came out, "That came out wrong, what I mean is, I can't take the looks she gives you when you get close to her"

"And locking us in the same room is going to work is it?" Lena said with a raised eyebrow,

"Well I can't think of anything else" Stef said, "And I'm not locking you both in the room, I'm having you both in the same room which in turn should at least build some bridges" Stef added with a smile, Lena looked skeptical but smiled,

"Ok".

* * *

"Hey Callie Bug" Lena said as she walked into Callie's room, she was sitting at her desk, colouring, something she seemed to do a lot of recently, Callie looked up and then went back to colouring, Lena sighed, "can I colour too?" Lena asked, not wanting to push her daughter, but she wanted to hold her baby and want to kiss her and not worry about how she's going to react, she wanted to be strict with her, but Callie, more than Jude, still had trust issues, even if they were going nowhere.

"Ok" Callie whispered and moved over a small bit, Lena smiled and sat down beside her. They coloured for about half an hour in silence, Callie had inched closer and closer to Lena as time went on until she was on the edge of the chair,

"Callie, can I ask you something" Lena said, it took her a minute but Callie finally nodded, "Why were you so scared?" Lena asked, she didn't care about anything else, only WHY she was so scared of her, Callie visibly tensed,

"No reason" Callie said,

"There has to be a reason Callie" Lena said, uttering Stef's exact words when she wouldn't talk to Lena either, Callie sighed and looked at Lena, for the first time in days, properly looked at her, Callie smiled,

"I…I…I was scared" Callie said, Lena bit her lip and reached her hand, slowly, and placed it on Callie's back, Callie tensed but soon relaxed, "I…I'm sorry" Callie said through tears, Lena sighed and went against everything else that was going on in her head, her motherly instinct kick in so she pulled Callie into her arms, Callie wrapped her arms and legs around Lena after a few seconds and cried, neither of them noticing Stef and Brandon standing in the doorway, smiled on both their faces.

"Mama and Callie ok now Mommy" Brandon asked as he took Stef's hand and walked back to his room, Stef smiled, even Brandon knew there was something wrong between his Mama and his sister but he seemed more than happy that they were on good terms,

"Yeah baby, Mama and Callie are ok" Stef said with a smile.

* * *

"NOOOO! You have to do it this way" Callie said through a giggle as she grabbed Lena's hand and pulled it onto her lap, "Look" Callie said as she took the crayon and started to doodle, Callie and Lena had been in Callie's room for over three hours, Callie was now in Lena's lap 'drawing', Lena chuckled and watched as Callie drew another masterpiece, Lena leaned forward and kissed Callie's head and wrapped her arm around Callie, she missed this, she missed her little girl, "See" Callie said sitting back and bringing Lena out of her trans,

"It beautiful baby" Lena said with a smile as she kissed Callie's head, Callie smiled proudly but couldn't suppress the yawn, Lena looked at her watch and sighed, it was nap time, "How about we finish up and take a nap?" Lena said,

"Ok" Callie said as set her crayon down and turned in Lena's arms and wrapped her arms and legs around her, Lena sighed, the picture wasn't finished, but Lena had an idea that Callie was being cautious, she managed to get up with Callie still in her arms, she walked over to Callie's bed and pulled the duvet down and placed Callie in the bed, Callie who didn't like wearing shoes in side was happy for Lena to take her socks off, Lena who hated when anyone wore their socks in bed, including Stef, pulled them off and gently ran her nails over Callie's feet causing the little girl to giggle and pull her feet away, Lena smiled, stood up and pulled the duvet up and tucked Callie in, Callie smiled and cuddled down, Steffi in one arm and the other under her stomach, Lena leaned up and kissed her head, "sleep tight baby" Lena whispered against her head, she walked out of the room and pulled Callie's door closed, but not fully, she leaned her head against the wall and couldn't help the tears.

"It's ok" Stef said wrapping her arms around Lena, Lena let herself be held until her tears subsided and she composed herself before going off towards Brandon's room to tuck him in and kiss him, and then to Jude, Stef who already went to both boys went into Callie's room and smiled, Callie was looking right at her, "Sleep buggy" Stef said with a smile as she ran her hand through Callie's hair and kissed her head, Callie grabbed her hand when she went to pull away and pulled Stef back,

"Mommy" Callie whispered,

"Yes baby" Stef said as she ran her fingers though Callie's hair, Callie seemed to shy away from what it was and let go of Stef's hand and buried her head into the pillow, Stef not wanting to push chuckled and kissed her head before leaving the room.

* * *

Stef was putting washing in the dyer when arms wrapped around her from behind, she straightened up and smiled when lips connected with her neck,

"Hi" Stef said, Lena wrapped her arms around Stef tighter and pulled her right back, Stef smiled,

"Thank you" Lena said as she peppered the back and side of Stef's neck with kisses, her hands moved up and grabbed Stef's breast through her shirt, Stef couldn't help the small moan and laid her head back against Lena's shoulder, Lena squeezed and Stef turned in Lena's arms crashing their lips together, Lena wrapped her arms around Stef's neck as Stef;s went to Lena's waist and pulled her close, Stef started to walk forward, Lena walking backwards back into the bedroom, Lena's legs hit the edge of the bed and Stef pushed her down, pulling her t-shirt off as she straddled her,

"You're Welcome" Stef husked as she pushed Lena's own shirt up and peppered kissed on her stomach, "You're very, very welcome" Stef husked.

* * *

 **A/N: Some progress with Lena and Callie. On a more serious note however, I've had some reviews from 'guest' reviewers that I haven't approved, I love all your reviews, and I really mean that, good or bad, but, when you get nasty, then well, I don't like them, and hiding behind your 'guest' isn't the way, I would appreciate it if you would do so under your username, if you have one, so I can reply to it, they really do make you not want to post or write anything and then this pisses me off because I want to update, and make all you awesome people happy, but not when you have people putting you down. OK that's my first and final rant over. Enjoy guys!**


	32. Moving Forwards

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! This update is long overdue guys, I'm so sorry! I really have no excuse other than I didn't have any real ideas where to go so I just left it, but I'm back! We're gonna have a mention of Wyatt in this chapter, not sure yet if I'm gonna fully bring him into it or what I'm gonna do just yet. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"MOMMY!" Callie screamed, seconds later a wide awake and slightly paniced Stef and Lena came barging into Callie's room,

"What..what is it honey?" Stef asked dropping to her knees beside Callie's bed,

"Mommy" Callie said wrapping her arms around Stef's neck, Stef sighed, "Don't wanna sleep no more" Callie mumbled into Stef's shoulder, Stef sighed,

"Why?" Stef asked, knowing the answer,

"Just don't wanna" Callie said, Stef sighed,

"Ok bug, how about we go sleep in Mommy and Mama's bed" Stef said, Callie gripped her tighter and Stef smiled, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here" Stef said with a smile, Callie held onto her tightly as she stood, she turned to see Lena at the door. Since their day of drawing in Callie's room, Lena and Callie have been building the bridge and when it was finished they were hoping their relationship would be stronger than ever,

"You ok baby?" Lena asked running her hand through Callie's hair, Callie shook her head and almost leaped out of Stef's arms to get to Lena, Stef chuckled and handed Callie over who cuddled into Lena, one hand going into her mass of curls the other holding a fistful of her pyjama top, Lena kissed her head and walked out,

"Don't wanna sleep Mama" Callie said, Lena smiled, she was Mama again, and she couldn't be happier, she never thought her title sounded so good.

* * *

" _Ugh, Call-ie" Stef groaned as a tiny body climbed it's way over her and sunggled down between them, Stef turned around to see a grinning Callie, "Sho" Stef yawned, "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Stef asked, Callie giggled and shook her head before curling up beside Stef, Stef chuckled and wrapped her arm around her daughter, drifting back off to dream land._

 _Lena woke to a weigh on her chest, she opened her eyes and saw a mass of brown hair, she smiled, Callie was starting to open up to her again, but was still cautious, for the past three mornings however, Lena had woken up, exactly like this, Callie asleep on her chest, Lena smiled and wrapped her arms around Callie, holding her against her._

" _Morning" Stef whispered turning over and running her hand down her sleeping daughters back,_

" _Morning" Lena said,_

" _Seems I've lost my cuddle buddy" Stef said with a smile, Lena smiled and turned her head to look at Stef, Stef smiled and leaned over placing a small kiss on her lips, "Morning breath sucks" Stef said with a sigh as she pushed the duvet down,_

" _M..Mommy?" Callie asked sleep in her voice, Stef smiled and moved back over to the bed leaning over and kissing Callie's head,_

" _Morning sleeping beauty" Stef said with a smile when Callie turned around on Lena's chest and smiled,_

" _Hi" Callie said, Stef chuckled and kissed her again before going into the bathroom for a shower,_

" _Morning baby" Lena said as she ran her hand through Callie's hair, Callie moved again laying fully on top of Lena, Callie looked at her curiously and then smiled,_

" _Morning" Callie said, "Mama" Callie added, Lena gasped and wrapped her arms around Callie tightly, the little girl giggled and snuggled down into her Mama's chest, Lena plastered kissed all over Callie's head and face making the little girl giggle, "M..mama, s..stop" Callie giggled out,_

" _Oh my beautiful girl" Lena said as tears started to fall,_

" _Why you crying Mama?" Callie asked as she pushed herself up, Lena smield,_

" _I'm just so very, very happy" Lena said, "I love you my Callie Girl" Lena said,_

" _Love you Mama" Callie said as she leaned down and kissed Lena's nose, Lena chuckled and pulled Callie down to her again, Stef would usually be wanting her own set of Callie hugs and kisses but she just lay and watched as Callie and Lena mended that little bond that had somehow been broken._

* * *

Three hours later and Callie had finally given in to the pull of sleep much to her mothers thanks,

"She needs to see someone" Lena whispered as she watched Callie sleep ontop of her wife's chest, Stef smiled

"Lisa said that Wyatt was much better after taking to Lara" Stef whispered,

"Wyatt is still struggling?" Lena asked,

"Still wakes up screaming in the middle of the night" Stef said, "poor babies, they've been through so much and there still so young" Stef said as she kissed Callie's head,

"They've got people who love them now, nothing bad will ever happen them again" Lena said as she leaned over and kissed the back of Callie's head before kissing Stef and rolling back to her own side, sleep taking her too.

* * *

"Why you have to go to work Mommy?" Callie asked as Stef helped her button up her shirt,

"Because I protect people" Stef said, Callie was getting better at Stef going to work, they had decided that instead of sneaking around behind Callie's back that Callie would stay in the room while Stef got ready for work, they both knew it would take Callie time to come around to the idea that Stef wasn't going to be with her every minute of every day but it still hurt both of them,

"But why?" Callie asked as she kicked her feet back and forward off the end of the bed, Stef sighed,

"I help people,

"Like Mikey?" Callie asked, Stef smiled,

"Yeah, like Mikey" Stef said, chuckling at the name her daughter had given her ex-husband

Callie and Mike's relationship had improved a lot over the past few weeks, Mike had even taken Callie out for ice-cream one of the days he was off and Stef was working, something that no one saw coming was the hug and kiss Mike got from Callie before he left after leaving Callie home.

* * *

" _How was she?" Lena asked as Mike handed her Callie's coat, Callie had shot through the door and into the play room the minute Mike had opened it,_

" _She was good, may have a new obsession with Power Rangers, but other than that we had fun" Mike said, Lena looked at her and smiled,_

" _Good, she's taking Stef working in her stride" Lena said, "She even looks forward to Callie and Mikey day" Lena said with a chuckle, Mike looked at her wide eyed and Lena chuckled, "named it herself" Lena added, the proud look that came over Mike's face made Lena smile wider,_

" _She's a good kid" Mike said,_

" _That she is, when she's demanding her Mommy knowing that she's at work she isn't however" Lena said, Mike laughed and looked at his watch,_

" _Ah, I gotta go Lena, I've to met with my sponsor" Mike said looking back at Lena,_

" _How you doing with that Mike?" Lena asked,_

" _It's hard, but I'm getting better" Mike said,_

" _That's good, I..I'm happy for you Mike, I really am" Lena said, Mike smiled and squeezed her arm,_

" _Thank you" he said._

" _CALLIE, COME SAY GOODBYE TO MIKE!" Lena shouted, the banging of feet signaled that Callie was indeed coming, she rounded the corner and Mike just had time to squat down and grab the little girl_

" _Thank you Mikey" Callie said wrapping her arms around Mike's neck and placing a kiss on his cheek, to the surprise of both Lena and Mike,_

" _It was my pleasure Callie" Mike said as he returned the kiss to the little girls cheek, Callie giggled and pulled back walking backwards until she hit Lena's legs, Lena ran her hand though Callie's hair as they said goodbye to Mike, Lena still surprised that Callie was starting to open up to Mike._

* * *

"Mommy?" Callie asked as she handed Stef her watch, Stef smiled,

"What baby?" Stef asked, her morning routine now consists of getting herself and Callie ready, 20 of the same questions every morning from Callie, going down to breakfast, another round of questions from Callie, assuring her daughter that she wasn't leaving her that she had to go to work, water works from both Callie and Jude, hugs and kisses and an extra Callie hug for luck.

"Can I go with you today?" Callie asked as Stef handed Callie a hair clip, Stef smiled,

"How about I have Mama take you and Jude to lunch and I'll meet you?" Stef asked as she helped Callie put the clip in,

"Can I have sweet corn?" Callie asked, Stef chuckled, sweet corn had become Callie's favorite food,

"You can have all the sweet corn you want baby" Stef said as she kissed Callie's nose and lifted her into her arms, Callie wrapped her arms around Stef's neck and rested her head on her shoulder as she plated with a loose strand of Stef's hair that had managed to work it's way out of her work bun, Stef smiled and kissed Callie's head before leaving the room and walking down to the kitchen, where world war III was about to occur between Jude and Brandon,

"Mine B" Jude said as he pulled Brandon's plate to him,

"No it's mine Jude" Brandon said as he pulled it back, Jude glared at him and smashed his hands on the table,

"MINE!" Jude shouted.

"Boys, enough" Stef said as she walked into the kitchen, both their heads shoot around and their eyes where comically wide, Stef had to bite her lip to stop laughing,

"Ma, B, mine" Jude said his lip starting to quiver as he pointed to the Thomas the Tank Engine plate that was now in front of Brandon, Stef looked to Brandon who lowered his head and pushed it back to Jude, Jude smiled and held the plate up triumphantly, "MINE!" Jude said with a grin, Stef smiled and kissed his head before looking to Brandon,

"What have we said about fighting at the table Brandon?" Stef asked as she set Callie down,

"Not to" Brandon said with a sigh, Stef smiled and ruffled his hair,

"That's right, you guys are family, we don't fight with each other" Stef said, she looked around the kitchen and noticed that Lena wasn't there, "Where is Mama?" Stef asked,

"Her phone was ringing and she went outside" Brandon said as he pointed to the door leading to the garden,

"Ok, you three behave, I'll be right back" Stef said as she kissed Jude and Brandon's head,

"Mommy me" Callie said holding her hand up, Stef smiled and walked over and kissed Callie, "Behave" Stef said looking at all of them before walking onto the patio,

"I know Mom, but you really don't have to" Lena said as she ran her hand trough her hair, "I promise, Callie is doing a lot better with Stef away to work" Lena said again, Stef smiled knowing that Dana was looking for any excuse to come down to see her granddaughter, "Mom, I promise" Lena paused, her head fell back as her free hand went over her eyes, "ugh, fine, but don't be spoiling her, and remember you have two grandsons" Lena added before pulling the phone from her ear, she dropped her face into her hands which caused Stef to chuckle,

"Dana is coming I take it?" Stef said, Lena turned,

"She heard about Callie not taking to you leaving for work so well and she decided to just drop everything and come and visit" Lena said, Stef smiled and walked over to her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist, "she's going to drive me insane" Lena said,

"Ah yes, but Callie won't care, she'll have her Grams and even I'll be put on the back burner" Stef said with a smile,

"Yes, it takes my mother coming down for Callie to leave your side" Lena said, "makes me feel so much better" Lena said, Stef chuckled and placed a small kiss on Lena's lips,

"Your sons were trying to kill each other this morning" Stef said, Lena pulled back from Stef;s embrace and raised an eyebrow, "What?" Stef said with a smile,

"I like how they become my children when they are misbehaving but when they are like angels they are yours" Lena said, Stef smiled, "I see what you're trying to do" Lena said mock hurt, Stef chuckled and pulled Lena closer again,

"We better get back in before they really do kill each other" Stef said hearing Jude starting to shout again,

"If we must" Lena said with a sigh as she pulled out of Stef's embrace grabbing her hand and pulling her back in, Stef's smile never leaving her face.

* * *

"GRAMS!" Callie's high pitch squeal sounded from the hall alerting Lena that her mother had indeed arrived, Lena lifted Jude out of his chair and walking into the hall, smiling as Dana was spinning with a giggling Callie in her arms,

"She's only after eating Mom" Lena said, Dana looked at her and smiled before she kissed Callie on the cheek and set her down,

"Where is my handsome grandson?" Dana asked as she held her arms out, Jude squealed and clapped his hands before leaning towards Dana,

"Nana!" Jude said, Dana and Lena both looked at each other wide eyed, Dana te first to recover,

"That's right, who's a smart little boy" Dana said as she peppered Jude's face in kissed, causing Jude to squeal and giggle in delight,

"Nana, Dude" Jude said as he pointed to himself, Dana smiled widely,

"That's right, such a smart boy" Dana said as she kissed him once more, Jude smiled and turned his head to see Lena smiling at hem,

"MAMA!" Jude said as he tried to lunge for Lena, Lena and Dana both moved just as quick when Dana almost lost her grip of him,

"Easy baby" Lena said as she settled Jude on her hip,

"Still a Mama's boy I see" Dana said as she kissed Lena on her cheek,

"Seeing as Stef has Callie and Brandon keeps bouncing between us, it's just about right I have someone" Lena said as she kissed Jude's head as he smuggled into her his head lying on Lena's shoulder. "Let me put him down, he's been fighting off a cold" Lena said as she leaned over and kissed her mother before going upstairs to put Jude down, Dana smiled, her daughter was happier than she had ever seen her and she would wish for nothing more.

* * *

 **A/N: Getting back into writing this story again, I'm not even gonna try and tell when an update will be cause work is crazy, college is crazy, my life is crazy, EVERYTHING IS CRAZY! But please hang in there I promise this story isn't being forgotten!**


	33. Mommy's Home

**A/N: I haven't really got my muse back for this story so I don't really know how this turned out. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Dana smiled as she watched Callie and Brandon chase each other around the garden,

"I thought you said she had trouble adjusting to Stefanie working?" Dana said as Lena walked out of the house with two cups of coffee in her hand and the baby monitor under her arm,

"Oh she has, she is entertained now, wait until it wears off and she realises that Mommy isn't home yet, then you'll see what I mean" Lena said with a smirk, as much as she had down played Callie's separation anxiety to her mother, she couldn't lie that having her here felt good, and as if Callie had heard the conversation she stopped and started to look around, Lena chuckled.

"Mama, when is Mommy coming back?" Callie asked as she ran up onto the deck and lifted her carton of juice, Lena smiled at the flush face of her daughter, her brown hair flying in almost every direction,

"Mommy will be home soon baby" Lena said, as she ran her hand through it trying to get it to at least resemble tidy

"But I want her to come home now" Callie said, Lena looked to her mother with a raised eyebrow as Dana smiled,

"Come here sweet girl" Dana said as she held her arms, Callie looked at her,

"No, I want Mommy" Callie said, Lena sighed knowing a full blown Callie tantrum was coming,

"Callie, I'm only going to ask you once, go and play, Mommy will be home soon" Lena said leaning forward on her chair slightly, Callie locked eyes with her Mama and a stare down began, Dana's eyes widened as the little girl stared her brunette mother into submission, Lena shook her head and looked at her wife's mini me, "Callie, go and play, please" Lena said pointing to the tree swing that Brandon was currently resting on, Lena watched as the little girls lip started to quiver,

"I. WANT. MY. MOMMY!" Callie screamed as she started to cry, Lena wanted to just scoop her up and tell her that everything would be ok, but she needed Callie to know that she couldn't get away with not doing what she was told.

"Callie" Lena said as she pushed off the seat and squatted down in front of Callie, "Take a deep breath" Lena said,

"W….want Mommy" Callie said, Lena bit her lip,

"I know you do Callie but Mommy is at work" Lena said, "and you also didn't do what you where told" Lena said, Callie looked to her, "so you need to go sit in the time out chair for four minutes" Lena said holding up four fingers,

"B..but…Mama" Callie said another wave of sobs taking over the little girl, Lena sighed and pulled Callie into her arms, "W..want Mommy" Callie said as she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down,

"I know you do baby, but Mommy is working" Lena said, running her hand up and down Callie's back, "I promise Mommy will be home soon" Lena said as she kissed her head. It took Callie some time to calm down but when she did she leaned into Lena and buried her face more into her Mama's hair, Lena sighed, knowing that Callie still needed her time out,

"I sorry Mama" Callie said when she pulled back, Lena smiled at her and ran her thumb over Callie's cheeks,

"I know you are baby, but you still didn't do what Mama asked" Lena said as she looked at Callie, Callie sighed and pushed herself from Lena's lap walking over to the small red plastic chair in the corner of the deck, Dana looked to Lena with a raised eyebrow and Lena just smiled at her before standing and walking over to her, "Callie, you're in time out for four minutes for not doing what Mama asked" Lena said, Callie just sighed but nodded, Lena smiled and stood walking back to her mother,

"She really sits there for the four minutes?" Dana asked her daughter looking at Callie as she stuck the toe of her shoe into the deck,

"Well, it's taking her some time to get use to it, I'm usually the one to do it so I'm the bad guy until Stef comes home" Lena said, Dana smiled,

"I'm proud of the woman you have become Lena" Dana said, Lena looked at her mother and smiled, "You are a amazing mother, a wonderful wife, and I couldn't ask for a better daughter" Dana said, Lena smiled at her mother, tears requesting to fall,

"Thank you mom" Lena said with a smile,

"Mama?" Brandon said as she ran up onto the deck, Lena chuckled when his eyes landed on his sister and they widened comically, "What did Callie do?" Brandon asked as he glared at his mother, Lena bit her lip,

"Callie didn't so what Mama asked her do B" Lena said as she say down in her chair and Brandon walked over pulling himself into her lap,

"What did you ask her?" Brandon asked as he reached for his juice carton,

"She didn't go and play when I asked her" Lena said as she kissed Brandon's head when he rested against her, his feet kicking back and forward as he drank from his juice carton.

"Mama, when is Mommy going to be home" Brandon asked, Dana chuckled and Lena rolled her eyes,

"You know, I'm starting to think that Mommy is loved more" Lena said as she kissed his head, Brandon smiled around the straw, "Like I told Callie, Mommy will be home soon" Lena said, Brandon sighed and nodded before pushing himself from Lena's knee and ran back out, climbing up onto the slide, he done this a few more times until he found out how boring it was without Callie, Lena smiled, before Callie and Jude, Brandon could spent hours by himself playing, now he lasted about five minutes if they were lucky playing by himself before he got bored and wanted to play with Callie, Callie however wanted to spend all her time going between Lena and Stef, Stef got most of it but the time Callie spent with Lena, Lena soaked it up, ever since Callie had pulled away from her Lena wanted to do everything to make sure it never happened again, the week not been able to hug her daughter or kiss her or just simply hold her was like having her heart ripped out, she never wanted to feel that again, Lena looked at her phone and realised that four minutes were indeed up and it was going on five, she stood up and walked over to Callie who was singing to herself and kicking her feet back and forward, Callie stopped doing both when Lena walked over and she turned around and sat properly, Lena squatted down in front of Callie,

"You were placed in the naughty spot because you didn't do what Mama asked" Lena started, Callie sighed but nodded, "Thank you for doing your four minutes, have you got anything to say?" Lena said, Callie nodded and looked at Lena,

"I sorry Mama" Callie said, Lena smiled and held out her arms, Callie shot straight into them and wrapped her arms around Lena's neck,

"Thank you baby" Lena said as she kissed her head, "Now you may go play with Brandon" Lena said as she patted her bottom, Callie grinned and took off back to Brandon who smiled widely when Callie ran to him, Lena watched as Brandon and Callie played on the slide for another half hour, their energy starting to lower as they got tired, Lena chuckled as she walked out and lifted Callie into her arms, Dana doing the same with Brandon, both kids were asleep before either woman laid them in their respectful beds.

"You are a wonderful mother Lena" Dana said as they sat down to a cup of coffee after coming down from putting the children down for a nap, Lena smiled,

"Thanks Mom" Lena said with a smile.

* * *

"Babies I'm home" Stef said as she walked into the kitchen, Lena and Dana both smiled as Stef set her keys on the counter and walked over to Lena, kissing her on the head and smiling at Dana, "Did you have a good flight?" Stef asked,

"I did, it was long, but that is to be expected flying in from Europe" Dana said as she took another sip of coffee, Stef smiled and kissed Lena's head once more before going and pouring her own,

"Where are my babies?" Stef asked, Lena smiled,

"Nap time" Lena said, Stef looked at the clock and frowned,

"It's it a nit early? Especially for Callie?" Stef asked, Dana chuckled,

"Callie had a time out, all that crying tired her out" Lena said,

"She was crying? Why?" Stef asked concerned, Lena rolled her eyes,

"Take a guess babe" Lena said, Stef bit her lip before she looked at Lena, Lena smiled,

"I thought she was doing ok?" Stef said, as she sat down beside Lena, Lena and Dana both smiled,

"A little girl misses her mother, it is only natural" Dana said, Lena smiled,

"Yes, but when she throws a tantrum it's crossing the line of missing Mommy" Lena said, Stef smiled, and drank her coffee before standing and stretching,

"Well, I'm going to grab a shower and check on the bugs" Stef said as she set her mug in the sink, kissed Lena and squeezed Dana's shoulder before going up the stairs, Dana chuckled when Stef left,

"If I didni't know any better I'd say she misses Callie as much as Callie misses her" Dana said, Lena just chuckled,

"You know, sometimes I wonder if they realise that there is three other people in the house" Lena said as she took the empty coffee cups and put them in the sink before following her mother to the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: I apoligise for my lack of updates, I just didn't really get around to writing this, I don't know about this chapter, I didn't have it finished and I don't think I done it justice at the end, anyway, I hope you all like it.**


	34. Noddles

**A/N: I've been gone for a little while longer than I wanted to and I'm sorry. My personal laptop isn't working properly and everything I had done for all my fan fictions was gone, I got a new laptop thanks to some amazing friends, but I wasn't sure what my last chapter was so this is probably gonna be a filter**.

* * *

"Mommmmyy" Callie said as she crawled on top of Stef, Stef groaned and Lena chuckled as she watched Callie pry open Stef's eye lids, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake" Callie 'whispered' into Stef's face causing Lena to stifle a laugh as Stef groaned. Dana and Sharon had gone a little over board with Callie's addiction to Disney, Callie currently wore her Little Mermaid top and Frozen bottoms.

"Cal-lie" Stef groaned grabbing the little girl and rolling onto her side, Callie landing in between her and Lena in a fit of giggles, Stef opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile at the little girl, "why are you awake so early?" Stef asked lifting her hand and bopping Callie's nose causing the little girl to giggle and grab Stef's hand,

"It Callie and Mommy day Mommy!" Callie said pushing up into her knees and standing as she started to jump before jumping into Lena's arms and snuggling down, Lena kissed her head and wrapped her arms around Callie securely, "Mama, what we do for Callie and Mama day?" Callie asked pulling back slightly to look at Lena, Lena smiled widely, they hadn't had a Mama and Callie day since they had fallen out and Lena was planning an extra special one, Callie and Lena's relationship had only became stronger and Lena loved spending time with Callie, wither that be at home curled up on the sofa watching something from Callie's ever growing Disney collection or just colouring, Lena cherished the time she spent with Callie,

"Well, I was thinking we could go shopping and then go get our nails done" Lena said, that was only the beginning of the day she had planned, she smiled when Callie giggled and leaned up and kissed her chin,

"Love Mama" Callie whispered,

"Love Callie" Lena said leaning down and kissing her head,

"Oh and what am I, chopped liver?" Stef asked from the side, Callie smiled and leaned over wrapped her arms around Stef's neck,

"Love you too Mommy" Callie said, "love you lots and lots" Callie said with a smile,

"Like Jelly Tots?" Stef asked as she pulled Callie into her chest and kissed her head, Callie giggled and nodded, "alright bug, go get dressed and me and Mama will go make breakfast" Stef said grabbing Callie and rolling, placing her on the floor,

"You help me get dressed?" Callie asked grabbing Stef's hand and swinging it side to side, Stef smiled and kissed her head,

"Looks like you're on breakfast duty Mama" Stef said leaning over to kiss Lena before throwing the blankets off and grabbing Callie throwing her over her shoulder causing her to giggle as Stef carried her out of their bedroom and into Callie's, Stef threw her onto the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Mommy?" Callie asked after she stopped giggling, Stef looked at her and smiled, "can we go see Papa too?" Callie asked looking seriously at Stef, Stef shook her head, she really couldn't get over how close Callie and Frank had grown, Frank even requested that when she is old enough that he be the first to take her to first baseball match,

"Papa isn't at home today baby, Papa and Grandma are going on holiday" Stef said pulling clear underwear from Callie's drawer, Callie huffed but smiled when Stef threw her t-shirt on her head, Callie took it down and smiled when it was her Padres t-shirt.

"Mommy?" Callie asked as she stood on the bed, Stef turned and looked at her and Callie dropped onto her bum with a giggle, "can we go play ball today?" Callie asked as she held her arms up for Stef, Stef chuckled and shook her head,

"So this soccer obsession isn't going to go away any time soon?" Stef said pulling Callie up and lifting her onto the floor,

"Nope, like playing ball" Callie said with a grin as she stepped out of her bottoms and underwear, Stef chuckled and pulled a new pair on followed by Callie's cargo shorts, Callie ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth when Stef set her down,

"How does lunch with Mike sound bug?" Stef asked walking into the bathroom after Callie, Callie grinned around her toothbrush and nodded her head, she spat and grinned at Stef, the toothpaste around her mouth,

"Can we have noodles?" Callie asked, Stef chuckled and walked over to wipe her mouth,

"We can have noodles baby" Stef said leaning down and kissing her head, Callie smiled and ran out the door and down the hall calling Lena, Stef chuckled and tidied up her daughters small mess before following after.

* * *

"Mikey!" Callie shouted as she launched herself at Mike, Mike just set his bag down in time to catch Callie,

"Hey kiddo" Mike said as he swung her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "you're getting big" Mike said setting her on his hip,

"Mommy said we can get noodles" Callie said with a smile wrapping her arms around his neck, Mike and Stef both chuckled,

"Not right now baby" Stef said rubbing Callie's back, Callie looked at her and pouted and Mike chuckled,

"The noodle bar isn't open yet Cal" Mike said setting her down, Callie grabbed his hand and Stef's and swung them back and forward, to someone who didn't know them, they were your average America family.

"And can we get a portion of Chinese style noodles too please." Stef said handing the menu back to the waitress, she smiled and jotted it down before turning and walking back over to the kitchen Callie sat singing and colouring in between Mike and Stef as they sat on the patio of the noodle bar, Mike had his own page and was colouring too, Stef shook her head and chuckled as she slowly took out her phone and snapped a photo sending it to Lena,

' _I'm not sure who's the bigger child'_

Stef put her phone down and just watched as Mike and Callie coloured and swapped crayons every now and then, before long Callie had relocated onto Mike's knee and remained there until their food came, Callie moved onto her own seat and happily ate at her noodles, including some of Mike and Stef's.

"She's out" Mike said as he strapped Callie into her car seat and kissed her head, Stef smiled and closed the door slowly,

"Thanks Mike, she really enjoyed herself" Stef said, Mike smiled,

"She's a good kid, just glad she's getting use to me" Mike said,

"She's come a long way Mike, considering she couldn't look at you when she first met you." Stef said with a smile, Mike smiled and hugged her,

"I'll get B and Jude tomorrow" Mike said pulling back, Stef smiled and hopped into her car.

* * *

Stef lifted a still sleeping Callie from the car and wrapped her coat around her, Callie sighed and snuggled into Stef's chest, Stef kissed her head and walked towards the house, she opened the door to a rather quite house and closed it just as softly, Callie moved again and lifted her head,

"Mommy?" Callie asked, Stef smiled and kissed her head,

"Hi sleepy head" Stef said, Callie lifted her head and smiled at Stef,

"Where are we?" Callie asked, Stef smiled,

"We're home baby" Stef said, Callie moved around and looked around, she smiled and wiggled out of Stef's arms,

"MAMA I HOME!" Callie shouted as she ran down into the kitchen, jumping down the last step, she heard Lena laugh and Callie giggle, Stef walked into the kitchen herself and sat their bags on the counter, Callie was wrapped in Lena's arms as she took a sip form her coffee,

"Hello my babies" Stef said walking in, Lena and Callie both turned around and Lena smiled, stepping over to Stef and giving her a kiss,

"How was your day?" Lena asked, Stef smiled,

"It was fun, I've some shopping in the car I'll run and grab it" Stef said kissing both her girls and running back out, Stef opened the boot and grabbed the bags but turned around when she felt like someone was staring at her, she looked around by seen nothing but the parked car across the street, one that she had never seen before. She took no notice of it and continued to grab the bags. When Stef went into the house, the car pulled off, and stopped around the corner, parked up and stopped the engine.

"I will get you back my little one" the figure said as it ran it's thumb over a picture of Callie sleeping in Stef's arms.

 **A/N: So who is this figure and what does it want with Callie? Is it the same one Callie say that night? I wonder!**


End file.
